Faith Is An Illusion
by SailorMia
Summary: Usagi has disappeared, Mamoru and the scouts have given up, and ChibiUsa still exists? Whats going on? Set during the second half of the R series, Mamoru and Usagi know that ChibiUsa is their daughter and so does ChibiUsa
1. Gone

"Don't! Just don't!" Usagi's voice was breaking as the unshed tears built up, threatening to spill over her barrier.

"Usagi let me explain…" Mamoru begged holding out a hand to grab her arm gently, she dodged it and backed away slowly

"You don't need to…" with that she ran off.

That was the last time Mamoru saw her. That was the last time he ever heard her voice, smelt her sent and bathed in her presence. Now she was gone. 4 long lonely years without the blonde haired meatball, life was lonely for Mamoru, for the scouts and for everyone else that new her.

Motoki refuses to go near the Arcade because it reminds him so much of her, Naru cries every day when she comes home from college, Minako cries most of the day, Makoto takes her sorrows out on youma's, Rei spends most of her time infront of the fire trying to find her and Ami buries herself in her studying. Luna and Artemis spend their days curled up together; Artemis tries hard to comfort Luna. She blames herself.

But Mamoru was the worst. Red puffy eyes with big black bags under them, white pale skin, black stubble covering his chin where he hadn't shaven for days at a time. He only ate because the scouts forced him to, his apartment which was once clean as a whistle was now a bomb site. He blames himself. Only this time it's different, it is his fault.

Life was dull and miserable, not only that but 2 years after Usagi left tragedy struck, both her parents and brother were killed in a plane crash whilst trying to find there beloved daughter. Yes life was unfair, cruel and evil, just like the Black Moon family. It's their fault really, planting them dreams inside all the scouts head and Mamoru's. The Black Moon family drove her away not the scouts, not Mamoru. But that's not what they think.

They would have found her years ago if she hadn't blocked the special soul bond between her and Mamoru. They would have found her years ago if she hadn't somehow been able to stop Rei's psychic powers from finding her. Was she alive? Was she healthy? Where was she? How could they find her? The scouts and Mamoru had the same conversation everyday and everyday they would leave the temple with the same thoughts. It was impossible. However, every night when they all struggle to get to sleep, they all have the same dream, a dream of their princess, telling them that she was ok and that one day they will find her to just be patient. That's what gives them renewed hope and faith. They will find her, they must find her.

The youma's were getting stronger, and they were close to finding Chibi-Usa, that's right you heard correctly, Chibi-Usa still existed, which means Usagi gets pregnant and Crystal Tokyo is created so that must mean the scouts will eventually find Usagi surely? Well we shall see about that wont we…

**AN: Well thats the start of my new fanfic!! tell me what you think!!! Ja Ne xxx**


	2. I Love Yoo

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP

A more matured version of Rei ran to her red communicator and pressed the flashing symbol, Luna's face appeared on the screen. She looked worried and panicked.

"They've found her again haven't they" Rei said simply

Luna nodded and Rei pressed the same symbol, the screen went black and she ran as fast as she could down the temple stairs.

Just as she ran down the street Makoto joined her on her left.

"This is getting stupid! One of these days they'll find her and we wont be there in time to save her, were going to loose her" Makoto growled, picking up her pace

"We have to find a better hiding place!" Rei announced, Ami quickly joined the right of her.

"We need Usagi-Chan!" Ami said, panting slightly.

"We all know that Ami-Chan! We need her and Sailor Moon" A voice said from behind them, they all turned their faces to spot Minako running behind them.

Rei sighed deeply then shouted "MARS STAR POWER MAKE-UP" A red beam shot out of her and he clothes dissolved being replaced quickly by her red scout uniform.

"JUPITER STAR POWER MAKE-UP" A green beam shot out of Makoto transforming her into the warrior of lightening.

"MERCURY STAR POWER MAKE-UP" Ami's transformation was the same but in blue as was Minako's but in orange

"VENUS STAR POWER MAKE-UP" she screamed.

Soon the 4 legendary Sailor Scouts we're running down the streets of Tokyo, except their leader and best friend. Sailor Moon.

The scouts ran through a garden and picked up their pace when a large shed came into view, they burst through the door to find Chibi-Usa in the youma's arms. Luna and Artemis were on the floor, both unconscious and Chibi-Usa was screaming and kicking.

The scouts didn't waste a second as they fired their attacks

"MARS FIRE IGNITE"

"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION"

"JUPITER THUNDER CLAP ZAP"

"VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN"

The attacks combined as one and hit the youma; it dropped Chibi-Usa and turned to dust with a high pitched scream. Chibi-Usa got up with the help of the scouts; Mercury went to scan the two unconscious felines

"Rei-Chan that was to close! If you were seconds later they could have taken me" A few tears rolled down her little cheeks. "I'll never be able to save my mommy" She whimpered.

Venus quickly brought the young girl into her arms and cast a look at the scouts they all nodded, knowing that they will have to find Usagi as soon as possible.

"Mamoru open the damn door!" Rei shouted, banging on a plan white door. "I know you're in there! And im not leaving until we talk!"

Sounds of chains came from inside and the door opened; there stood Mamoru, rough as ever. He turned his back on Rei and stumbled back inside.

Rei's eyes softened as she walked inside, noting how messy his apartment was.

"You never turned up in battle today" She said quietly, watching him collapse on his couch.

"I was never told there was one" His rough mumbles barely made it to Rei's ears.

She sighed deeply and moved a few scraps of clothes and old magazines of the couch, sitting opposite Mamoru.

"We're going to look for Usagi, and this time we're going to find her" Rei said bluntly

Mamoru's eyes widened and his head shot up

"You won't find her, there's no way we can find her. She doesn't want to be found after what we done to her"

Rei flinched at his words "We will find her" She replied firmly standing up "And you can either get yourself cleaned up and sorted out and help us find her or you can sit in this dump and regret what you did for the rest of your life"

Mamoru's eyes went dead once again and he bowed his head, Rei stared at him for a few more seconds then started to walk out, she stopped at the door and turned to him.

"Chibi-Usa is going to stay with Ami's mother, as she knows our secret…Were leaving tomorrow, we'll be in the arcade at 10 if you decide you want to help find the woman you love" With that she walked out to leave Mamoru to his thoughts.

He heard her footsteps fade as she walked down the corridor and he let out a long breathe.

'Usako I love you so much, I wish that I had never said the words I said, I should never had listened to them dreams. Maybe if I didn't you would still be here with me. Please open up the bond and help us find you' He pleaded to himself silently 'Im coming for you my love'

**AN: Short chapter, i know... but im only getting started!! Sorry but im not a 100 sure of what the japanese attacks are, but im aure you can all deal with my attempts lol!! just imagine they're saying it write - anyways!! hope you enjoyed!! and for all those that are reading Realisation, im in the middle of making the new chapter, i just need to make it better... it'll be up soon as i can make it good - Ja Ne xx**


	3. Pain

"Serena! Your mothers on the phone" A stumpy, brunette haired English, woman called down a narrow plan blue hallway. A blonde haired woman walked casually out of a door, she had shoulder length blonde hair and sparkling crystal blue eyes. It was Usagi, but it wasn't the old Usagi we all know and love. It was a more mature and changed Usagi. This was Serena.

She walked to the phone and took it gently out of the brunettes hand

"Thanks Vicky" Serena thanked her in English also.

"Moshi, Moshi Mama" She started to talk in Japanese

"Usagi-Chan! They've started asking questions again, they know I know where you are and I can't keep lying to them Usagi! Their desperate faces and pleading eyes makes me feel so guilty and like im a bad mother!"

Serena sighed "Mama! They hurt me so much! I can't let them know where I am, I don't forgive them. Im not Usagi anymore! I haven't been her for the past 4 years! Im Serena not Usagi, im Serena!" She nearly shouted

Ikuko went silent.

"Mama, please… I can't forgive them… they're better off without me…" Serena said

She heard her mother sigh deeply

"Ok Usagi, but im warning you, they're trying to find you and I don't think this time they'll give up, especially Mamoru… he's looking as bad as ever before…"

Serena's eyes widened at the sound of Mamoru's name, she soon forced all the emotion from her eyes to turn dead.

"That's not my problem" She said "Ja Ne Mama" With that she hung up.

"Usako" She heard a horse weak voice whisper. She looked around, everywhere was dark. She couldn't see.

"Usako…" She heard it again, the voice sounded desperate and extremely weak.

"Who's there" Her strong voice echoed through the thick darkness

"Usako…" The voice faded away

Serena shot up in bed, a cold sweat covering her body like a thick blanket, she breathed in and out quickly and heavily.

"Just a dream…" She whispered to herself, she shuddered as a cold shiver ran down her spine; she pulled back her sheets and climbed out of her double bed, making her way to the bathroom to have a shower.

"We'll if her mother does know where she is, she's not going to tell us…" Rei said as she took a sip of her diet soda

The Senshi and Mamoru were sitting in a booth in a random café, trying to figure out a way to track Usagi. Since Usagi left and Motoki quit the crown had never been the same, Motoki's dad still owns it but the Senshi, Mamoru and Motoki never go there anymore. Too many good memories of when Usagi was with them and happy.

"Oh my gosh! I am so stupid! Why didn't I think of it before!?!" Ami cried suddenly

Everyone turned to face her in amazement

"What is it Ami-Chan?" Makoto asked

"We could track her by profession! It'll be easy! Because if I know Usagi she'll go to a…"

"Modeling agency" Minako continued "Ami-Chan you're a genius! Everyone buy every magazine you can find!! She has to be in one!! She has to be!!"

Everyone smiled quickly and jumped up ready to do some magazine shopping, Things were looking brighter.


	4. Being Serena

Serena sat on her bed staring out of her window up at the stars and thought about what her mother had said before. She missed Mamoru and the Senshi but they betrayed her and hurt her in the worst possible way. They broke her heart, snapped it into tiny pieces and threw them away. She couldn't forgive that… But it doesn't matter… she's not Usagi…. She's Serena.

She sighed deeply "Please don't find me….im happy here…" An image of Chibi-Usa popped into her mind causing her to fall back and gasp. She shook her head, clearing the image. Water filled her eyes as she thought of the daughter that would never exist. How wrong she was.

* * *

Serena ran down the streets of London, she stopped suddenly outside a gray tall building, she went inside. Looking around she was in a large lobby area with a marble floor, and a reception desk infront of the door with a woman with short blonde hair was on the phone.

"Sorry im late Leanne! I got up late" Serena apologized in English. The blonde haired woman put the phone down and frowned at Serena.

"Are you ok Serena? You're never late…" She said, concern lacing her smooth English accent.

"Hai... I mean yes… I just had a really late night" She lied

Leanne's frown deepened

"We'll I'll just go up to my office now, bye" Serena giggled nervously, running past security and to the elevators.

* * *

Minako threw a magazine on a huge pile of magazines with an angry sigh.

"That was my last one!! Any luck you guys?" She asked the rest of the senshi and Mamoru

They all shook their heads while flicking threw pages.

Rei chucked her last one onto the pile of useless magazines

"It's no use!! Ami-Chan we read it wrong, she's not a model…" She said

"We can't give up!! I know she's in one of these magazines I can feel it" Ami said flicking threw the last pages of her last magazine

"Ami-Chan maybe your just hoping so much for her to be in there that's its giving you false judgment" Makoto said, resting a comforting hand on Ami's shoulder.

Ami sighed deeply. "Maybe…" She mumbled

"Hang on a second…. We're all taking Usagi as a klutzy air head, like she used to be… am I right?" Rei suddenly said, everyone winced at the statement but nodded bowing their heads.

"But we all know that Usako is smarter than she makes out to be…." Mamoru butted in

Ami gasped "I bet she's changed her look…"

"…AND NAME!!" Minako finished jumping up and down

Makoto's eyes went wide

"Right everyone look again more closely!!" Mamoru ordered, the senshi set themselves to work without another word.

* * *

Serena picked up her phone

"Miss Williams, Your photo shoot for Magita is in an hour, and we have a Mr. Renolds here to see you… shall I send him up?" A voice said from down the phone

"Yes please Nikki, thank you" Serena replied, putting the phone down gently.

She stared at the door waiting for a soft knock, when she heard it she told the person to come in. The door opened slowly and a man with long white hair and violet eyes walked in, Yep, that's right… its Kunzite but without his Dark Kingdom uniform on…

"Hello Kyle" Serena greeted

"Hello my princess" Kyle greeted back, bowing slightly

"Kyle I've told you thousands of times that im not that person anymore, I am Serena not Serenity or Usagi…You have no need to bow, I am as human and normal as you are…" She said gently

Kyle sighed "Serena, you may not want to be Serenity or Usagi but you are her, whether you like it or not… I heard from Nathan that your mother contacted you last night… he said that the senshi have not given up looking for you…"

"That would be correct" Serena nodded, ignoring the first part about her being Usagi.

"I will not try pressure you, ever since you came to us 4 years ago we haven't pressured you, we have brought you in and helped you re-build your life as you helped us re-build ours after resurrecting us… but please Serena… consider going back… I can sense a strong evil…and its getting more powerful by the day… the senshi cannot defeat it without you…"

"Kyle, I have had this conversation with you over and over again, they do not want me…they want Sailor Moon and the crystal… not Usagi…I am not Sailor Moon or the Moon Princess anymore… It's not my problem… it's their problem… it stopped being my problem 4 years ago…When they did what they did…"

"They hurt you, I understand that…but turning your back on the world isn't who you are! And I know deep down its not who you want to be!! If you had the choice between you being normal and your friends dying to you being Sailor Moon and saving your friends, you wouldn't have to think about it for one second… you would save them because you're a kind warrior!"

"They are not my friends Kyle! They stopped being my friends the day they all turned against me and called me a failure; they told me I couldn't be leader anymore! Even Mamoru turned against me and took there side! They didn't give me a chance to explain why I was late to most battles they just shut me out and turned their back on me" Serena's voice broke and tears started to slide down her cheeks.

Kyle walked smoothly over to Serena and pulled her into a safe embrace.

"Me and the generals won't let them hurt you again Serena, I promise you… your safe..." He rubbed her back tenderly while she quietly sobbed in his arms

"I've tried to build walls up around my heart, I've gotten stronger… I am no longer the crybaby I used to be… but I can't help but brake sometimes..." Serena cried

"Shhh" Kyle soothed, gently brushing some wet bangs out of her face

Serena suddenly gasped, pulling her self out of the embrace and wiping her eyes quickly

"Im going to be late to my Photo Shoot!!!" She grabbed her purse and ran swiftly out of the office, leaving Kyle, with his arms still in the air like he was still holding Serena. He let them drop to his side and chuckled to himself

"Don't worry Serena… sooner or later you will go to your friends… You are still Usagi no matter how hard to try not to be…"

**AN: So two chapters in one day!!! im sooo good! lol!! hope you all are enjoying it so far!! xxx**


	5. IMPORTANT AN:::

**AN: Everyone I am sooo sorry for the confusion from chapter 1 and 3, in chapter 1 I said that both Usagi's parents and brother died in a plane crash, I ment only for her father and brother to die, but her mother survives.**

**I hope that clears things up and im sooo sorry for the mix up, it was just me being stupid and writing before thinking, anyway! On with the story **


	6. Accepted

All that could be heard through out the temple was the sound of flicking paper, odd sighs and grumbles of frustration. It had been two days full of magazine searching and they couldn't find Usagi.

"She doesn't seem to be in the modeling industry" Makoto sighed

"She must be! She always told me that she wished to be a model when she was older, it was her dream job!!" Minako said

The Senshi carried on talking about what other jobs Usagi could have taken while Mamoru carried on looking. He was determined to find her. He turned the page and gasped sharply, falling backwards off the chair he was sitting. The Senshi turned and ran to help Mamoru up.

"What happened?" Rei asked

"It's her!! It's her!!" Mamoru breathed in disbelief pointing at the page he was looking at.

The senshi looked the woman up and down. She was holding a door frame, sticking her chest out and posing erotically, her shoulder length hair fell behind her and her crystal blue eyes sparkled. They gasped.

"That can't be Usagi!! Usagi would never pose like that!! With no clothes on!!" Ami cried

"Or cut her hair that short!!!" Rei said staring at the picture intently, above the picture the name Serena was in red hot print.

"Look at her eyes! I would recognize them eyes anywhere that is Usako!" Mamoru said, pointing at the goddesses eyes.

They all looked, a flash of the innocent girl they used to know flashed through their minds. Minako sighed.

"That's not the Usagi we know and love…" She said simply

"That's Serena …" Makoto finished

"Ami-Chan, do research about her, we need to know her full name, address and telephone number…" Rei said

"Im already on it" Ami replied, typing fiercely on her mercury computer.

Mamoru just continued to look at the girl, no, woman on the paper.

She's matured so much! But her eyes…. There so emotionless…so different…" Mamoru thought sadly. He sighed deeply. At least they had found her.

* * *

Serena unlocked the door to her apartment and walked casually inside.

"Im home" She called out, receiving no reply she walked into the kitchen, looking around

"Vicky?"

The stumpy brunette came running out of the living room with something in her hand

"SERENA!! THIS CAME FOR YOU!!! OPEN IT! OPEN IT!" She screamed, shoving a plan white envelope in Serena's hand.

Serena just stared at the envelope. "I…I can't…what if I haven't been accepted…" She stuttered

"Well ya not going to no until you open it!" Vicky stated

Serena raised her shaking hand to the envelope, ready to open it when she sighed

"You do it" She said handing the envelope to her room mate

The brunette squealed, grabbing the envelope and ripping it open.

"Dear Miss Williams, Oxford University is proud to congratulate you as you have been ACCEPTED" Vicky screamed loudly, jumping up and down waving the envelope in the air.

Serena stared at her, face as white as a sheet. "I…I was accepted?" She stuttered

Vicky nodded enthusiastically, Serena's eyes grew wider

"I was accepted…. I was actuary accepted… me!! Clumsy air headed Usagi was accepted!!" She chanted over and over again, Vicky frowned

"Who's Usagi?" She asked

"Nobody" She replied smiling, Vicky shrugged it off and continued to bounce up and down.

"Im so happy for you Serena!! Let's go out and celebrate!!" Vicky proposed

Serena smiled sadly "Im going to miss you Vicky" She said quietly, causing the brunette to frown

"Why? Im not going anyway…"

"Im going to have to move Vick… On campus… At the Uni…" Serena said softly

Vicky's smile faded and her eyes filled up with shock and hurt.

"Wh…What!! That means you can't work with me anymore!! Or be roomies with me!!"

Serena smiled comfortingly "Don't worry Vick!! I'll come visit I promise, I can't just forget you after 4 years of friendship, let's go out tonight and celebrate, ok?"

Vicky's face lightened up "Ok!! Let's get all sluty and go clubbing! Go guy hunting" She winked

For some reason, guilt suddenly plagued Serena's insides and Mamoru flashed through her mind, she forced herself to shrug it off and agreed to Vicky's proposal.

* * *

Serena finished putting her lip stick on and turned to Vicky

"How do I look?" She asked her room mate.

She was wearing a short violet sparkly top that ended just below her breasts, creamy flesh clearly visible. For her top half she wore a short tight leather skirt that ended at mid thigh, showing off her never ending legs. She wore black boots up to her knees and her hair was down and crinkly with violet studs in them, makings her hair shimmer in the light. Light make-up covered her face and big silver hoped earrings decorated her ears.

This was Serena. Not Usagi. Serena. Serena the slut.

Vicky grinned "You look great!!" She squealed "How bout me?"

Vicky wore a short red boob tube with black leather trousers and black flat shoes, her hair was in small pig tails and black thick eye liner and mascara coated her eyes. Big gold hoped earrings hung from her ears.

This was Serena's room mate. Vicky. Vicky the slut.

Serena blew her a kiss and grinned "Of course my gorgeous roomy!" She laughed

Vicky flashed her one last grin and grabbed her keys "Let's hit the road!" she exclaimed

**AN: Chapter 5 up and running!!! sorry its a bit short, but i hope you like it!! xXx**


	7. What A Way To Celebrate

Serena and Vicky walked into the club, instantly they both headed towards the dance floor, dancing and swaying their hips to the beat.

After a few drinks and some flirty suggestions with the bar tender, Serena and Vicky made their way back out onto the dance floor, Vicky was instantly taken to dance by a sandy haired young man, Serena smiled and headed towards the middle of the dance floor to dance.

Serena closed her eyes, listening intently to the music, loosing herself in the beat. She swayed her hips, back and forth, round and round. She suddenly felt something warm press against her back; she opened her eyes and turned around finding her self face to face with a tall, dark, handsome man whose eyes were filled with lust.

She smiled seductively and continued to sway her hips against hips, she turned round slowly so her butt was pressing against his groin, he groaned, drawing a satisfied smile from the blonde. They were suddenly interrupted by Vicky who ran up to Serena with a grin.

"I've found one… have fun and be safe!" She said, Serena smiled and nodded "I'll be back in the morning" Vicky winked and ran off.

Serena turned around facing the mysterious man who was dancing with her. She raised her eyebrows, her crystal pools of seduction glinting with suggestion. The man bent down and crashed his lips against hers, unable to retain control for any longer.

Serena forced her lips away from his

"Shall we go somewhere more… privet?" She asked, lust coating her voice.

"Oh yes!" The man replied.

They walked around of the club, as they reached the door the man grabbed Serena, spinning her around, again he slammed his firm lips down upon her soft small ones, he pried her mouth open and massaged her tongue with his. Serena moaned with lust, pulling away from him.

"What's your name?" She asked

"Troy" The man replied, Serena smiled and grabbed his shirt

"Take me to your apartment" She whispered into his ear

* * *

Serena opened her eyes gently, groaning slightly at the huge throbbing pain she had in her head. She turned over, her eyes widened as she saw Troy asleep next to her. She quietly crept out of bed, finding her clothes spread across the floor, she put them on quickly and tip toed out of the bedroom and out of the front door. 

She called a Taxi and climbed in, telling him the directions to her apartment. When they got there she paid him and ran towards the elevator, pressing the penthouse symbol. She sighed to herself as the lift slowly rose towards the top of the building

"Need head ache tablets" She moaned to herself, rubbing her temples. The lift stopped and the doors opened, she slowly walked down the hallway, she stopped infront of a red door.

She stuck the key in her door and walked inside. She closed the door, put her back on the floor and looked up. She gasped.

**AN: Oooooooo!!! cliff hanger hehe hope you all liked it! stick around for Chapter 7 xXx**


	8. Broken inside

"M….Minako…" Serena stared at the familiar blonde standing in her living room.

"Usagi-Chan! How are you!!?" Minako asked smiling widely taking a step towards her

Serena took a step back "Serena…My name is Serena…" Serena corrected her

Minako's face fell and her eyes filled with tears "Im so sorry about everything, about how we-"

Serena's cold voice "How did you find me" Minako's eyes widened at the emotionless tone Serena held so well and how dead her eyes were, like piercing pools of darkness.

"Erm…Well we…err… we thought about what your dream job was when you was younger... and we remembered you trying out to be a model so we gave it a try…" Minako explained quickly

"Why are you here? You ruined Usagi's life and now im happy so you decided to come and ruin Serena's!! Am I that bad I don't even deserve happiness!!" Serena nearly screamed

Minako gasped "No Usagi!!! We love you so much!! The others would be here but I forced them to stay in Japan!! I wanted to do this on my own!! You deserve all the happiness in the world Usagi!!!"

"Serena! its Serena!!" Serena cried

Tears poured down Minako's rosy cheeks

"You may have changed your looks and your personality but you will always be Usagi to me" Minako said quietly, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"Just get out Minako!! You're not part of my life anymore!" Serena said coldly

Minako gasped "No Usagi please! We need you!! Mamoru needs you!!"

Serena started to push Minako towards the door "Bullshit! You need Sailor Moon, not me!"

"That's not true!! We love you!! Mamoru hates himself for what he done!! Usagi he loves you so much it's killing him that you're so far away!"

"You should have thought of that before you pushed me out of your lives" Serena opened the door and shoved Minako outside

"Wait Usagi! Chibi-"Minako was cut off with the door being slammed in her face.

Slowly she walked off crying silently.

Serena slid down the door slowly, tears streaming wildly down her face. She quietly sobbed to herself.

Suddenly the door burst open, throwing Serena forward; she gave a little cry of pain and continued to sob, crouched in a ball.

A man looking exactly like Nephrite with out the gray uniform ran to her.

"Serena! im so sorry! Are you ok? I just saw Minako run out of the building crying! What happened" He asked urgently, touching Serena's shoulder gently, she flinched.

"I…It was so…horrible…Nate…" She sobbed, she allowed herself to be pulled out of the ball and into Nate's strong arms.

"Shhh, its ok…You can explain in your own time…" He said softly, stroking her hair.

An hour later Serena's cry's subsided, tears still leaked down her cheeks every now and again.

"She…..She just…She was just here…In my living room…" Sobs caught in Serena's throat as more tears streamed down her face.

Nate's eyes glistened with comfort and sorrow for his princess.

"She said sorry…that everybody needed me…" She couldn't carry on, her voice broke and violent heart wrenching cry's escaped her small lips.

That was the last thing Nate could get out of her. She fell asleep crying helplessly in his arms. He sighed deeply, still stroking the blonde's hair, holding her protectively. Suddenly the door opened

"Sorry im late the queue in the supermarket was huge!!" Vicky giggled; she looked up and gasped as she saw a sleeping Serena with a tear stained face in the arms of a man that she had never seen before.

"Who are you and what have you done to Serena!!" Vicky demanded, she put the bags on the floor and folded her arms.

Nate cleared his throat

"Was it you that let that Japanese woman in?" He asked her, ignoring her questions

"Yes… she said she was an old friend of Serena's…but I had to pop out to get some milk…" Vicky explained "But what has that got to do with now?"

"She upset Serena in a big way, tried to force her to go back to Japan, can you do me a favor and look after Serena for me and if any Japanese asks for her tell them to go away…I have some erins to run" Nate asked

Vicky nodded

"Thank you" Nate said, getting up with the sleeping blonde in his arms, he carried her to her bedroom, layed her down and turned to Vicky

"When she wakes tell her I will sort out everything, I'll be back in a few days…"

"Okay…" Vicky said smiling at the protectiveness of Nate

"Thank you again" He said smiling, glancing once more at Serena and left.

* * *

"WHAT!!! HOW CAN THEY DO THAT TO HER!!!" A blonde man yelled furiously, he looked like the general Jedite.

"We have to sort this out… Serenity can't handle much more of this!!" A man looking exactly like Zoicite said threw gritted teeth.

"James, Zack! Calm down!" Nate ordered

"They have a right to be angry Nate, how dare Minako come back and beg Serenity to return with her!" Kyle growled

"Yes, but being angry and out of control isn't going to solve the problem at hand…" Nate replied calmly

"Kyle I thought you wanted Serenity to go back" Zack stated

Kyle turned to Zack "I did but in her own time in her own way, I didn't want her to be forced, especially by the Senshi…"

"Well we're going to sort this out, but violence isn't the answer, lets go to Juban, give them a surprise and warn them away from our princess" Nate proposed

"Sounds like a plan, we'll take the next flight out." James said

"Or we could just transform and use our powers…" Zack said

"No, we're saving them for emergencies, like battles and such…and besides… we don't want the Senshi to get the wrong idea thinking we're brainwashed like we was a few years ago…" Nate said

"I'll look up flight times" Kyle said walking out of the room

"Watch out Senshi, we're coming for you" Zack growled

**AN: Im so sorry everyone! i've been so busy lately but finally chapter 7 is up!! its short but chapter 8 will be up shorty i promise, im so sorry again! and as for those that are reading Realisation, the next chapter will be up soon i promise, im in the middle of doing it Merry christmas everyone, hope you all have a great time! and get loads of prezzies hehe! **


	9. The Threats

Minako ran up the temple steps, a soon as she reached the top all the Senshi and Mamoru crowded round her asking questions.

"What happen?"

"Where is she?"

"Why isn't she here?!"

"How is she?"

"Is she mad?"

"QUIET" Minako screamed, the group fell silent "One at a time please guys…"

Rei sighed "What happened!"

"She screamed at me, kicked me out, and said we weren't part of her life anymore…" Minako told them all what happened

Water rolled uncontrollably down Mamoru's face as Minako told him how hurt she was and how she's Serena not Usagi. He couldn't take it any longer; he got up and ran as fast as he could down the temple stairs.

Rei went to chase after him but Ami stopped him.

"I think he needs to be alone" Makoto said, Rei nodded, bowing her head.

"What are we going to do you guys? We're running out of places to hide Chibi-Usa" Minako sighed

"You can leave our princess alone is what you can do!" A deep voice growled angrily

The Senshi turned to the door way to see the generals walking towards them, they all gasped.

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER MAKE-UP" Rei screamed holding up her wand ready for attack.

"HOLD IT" James shouted

Something in his tone made Rei and the rest of the Senshi put down their wands.

"We're not who you think we are" Nate explained

"You're the dark kingdom generals, Zoicite, Kunzite, Nephrite and Jedite that we killed so many years ago, but it seems you have found a way to rise from the dead" Makoto spat

"No your wrong, Im Zack"

"Im Kyle"

"Im Nate"

"And im James"

The generals explained, all the Senshi frowned

"If this is some stupid trick to lull us into a false sense of security its not working, im about to kick you back to where ever you came from!" Makoto growled

"No Princess Makoto this is no trick" Nate said simply

Makoto frowned "Im not a princess…" She said

"You are a princess of Jupiter are you not? As are the rest of the Senshi with the planet they are bound to…" Nate replied

"But this isn't why we came" Kyle said, changing the subject

"Why did you come? How did you come?" Ami asked

"Princess Serenity resurrected us after the battle against Beryl, she gave us human identities and the chance to change back into our general form with our powers to protect ourselves and the Senshi if necessary. "

The Senshi gasped

"We didn't know about this…" Rei said

"No you didn't, obviously Serenity never told you…" Kyle mocked

"But why…" Minako muttered

"We don't know and that is not the issue here the issue is that 4 years ago Princess Serenity came to us for help, apparently her friends and soul mate had betrayed her, said she wasn't good enough, pushed her away. So we took her in and helped her get a normal life of her own, she goes by the name of Serena Williams, but one day I walk in to find Serena on the floor crying her eyes telling me her past had come back to haunt her" Nate scowled at Minako and she bowed her head

"We're here to tell you all to stay away from her; you've made her life hell. She's got a new and better one, you didn't want her… so let her be, she's been hurt enough…." James spat

"But…" Minako stuttered

"No, there are no buts, you will stay away from her otherwise you'll have to answer to us, and I can promise you our next meeting won't be so nice…" Zack threatened

The generals turned their backs on the Senshi and started to walk down the temple stairs, Rei and the others ran to the doorway.

"WAIT! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, HER DAU-"Rei screamed but they cut her off

"A visit, a phone call or even a letter and we'll be back, you don't want to anger us Senshi." Nate teleported away

"Leave OUR Princess alone, you should be ashamed of yourselves" The other 3 generals teleported away, leaving 4 gob smacked Senshi to talk.

* * *

Mamoru fell to his knees infront of Minako's eyes.

"T…They're back…" He whispered

Minako sighed but nodded, she told him everything they said and how they threatened them to stay away.

"But they're under my command; they're ment to be my guards…" Mamoru stated

"That's what we thought but according to Luna since Usagi resurrected them with her powers and gave them human souls they have free will, they may protect who ever they wish." Minako replied

"Usako…" Mamoru whispered dejectedly, a tear rolled down his cheek. "Its never going to end is it. I will never see my Usako again, and im going to lose Chibi-Usa. I will have nothing to live for…"

Minako's eyes filled with sorrow for the broken young man infront of her, she fell onto the floor beside him and brought him into her arms, letting him sob in her embrace.

Both know that the future ahead of them holds nothing but darkness and sorrow, and unless something drastic happens soon it won't brighten up, ever.

**AN: Chapter 8 up and running and chapter 9, 10 and 11 straight after!!! im on a role MERRY XMAS!! **


	10. Dreams of Desparation

Serena unlocked the door of her apartment and trudged inside; another exhausting day of flashing cameras done and dusted, memories of last week were forced to the back of her mind and locked up in a small box never to be opened again.

"Im home Vicky" She called into the empty apartment, the curtain were open showing the dark streets of London below, shining slightly under the moon light, she sighed walking over to the window slowly, catching a short and quick glimpse of the moon before shutting the curtains some what violently.

The small brunette emerged from her room and greeted Serena with a warm welcoming.

"Hiya babe! Had fun at work?" She asked

Serena grumbled, looking at the small silver clock on the coffee table. 9.30.

"I don't think fun is the word im looking for" Serena yawned. "Im going to bed, im shattered, night Vick" She said simply, walking to her bedroom door.

"Don't you want something to eat?" Vicky asked, frowning

"No thank you, im not hungry" Was the reply she received before the shutting of a wooden door.

"Oh Serena" Vicky sighed sadly.

* * *

On the other side of the door Serena sighed deeply collapsing into the bed without undressing. These past few nights had been restless; she had the same dream over and over again. Darkness and one simple desperate voice calling to her, but not her, Usagi, or rather Usako…

She sighed again, feeling sleep over take her. Slowly her eyes drifted close and her mind drifted in and out of consciousness. Finally the darkness won and Serena found herself surround by darkness, feeling blind she held out her arms and felt around for something.

"Is anyone there?" Her strong stable voice called out into the black.

Nobody replied, just a cold breeze slammed into her like a tone of bricks, stinging her face.

"Usako…." She heard a faint whisper in the wind

"Who's there?" She cried out

"Usako…" She heard it again

"Mamoru is that you?" She called looking from left to right, frustrated because of the total blindness upon her.

"Please…" She heard the voice whisper, she took and step forward towards the voice, still alert of her surroundings.

"Please what? What do you want from me?!" She started to scream

"Usako…" She carried on walking fast towards the voice when suddenly her feet hit something hard, but warm, tripping her up. Her body crashed into the ground and she cried out in pain.

She sat up and felt around for the thing that tripped her up; her hands suddenly came across a warm fabric of some kind. She trailed upwards with her hands and felt boiling hot skin under her soft touch. She gasped, feeling a mouth, a nose and eye lids. She ran her small hands through short hair. She gasped again.

"Mamoru" She whispered, she felt the face move

"Usako…" She heard him whisper.

Suddenly there was a big bang and a bright light blinded Serena.

Serena shot up in bed, gasping for air, shivering. A cold sweat covering her like always

"Calm down Serena! It's ok… It was just a nightmare" Said a soft voice

Serena's head snapped quickly to see who was behind the voice, she found herself face to face with Vicky, worry covering her face like a blanket.

Serena nodded slowly.

"Are you ok?" Vicky asked

Serena nodded again

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Serena shook her head, lowering her eyes to her shaking hands.

"Ok, well try to get some sleep…" Vicky said, getting up from the sitting position on Serena's bed.

Serena nodded and Vicky walked out slowly.

When she was gone Serena sighed deeply, falling back onto her wet sheets.

"What's going on?!" She whispered to herself in despair. "What does that dream mean? Is Mamoru in trouble? Urgh! So what if he is! He's not part of my life anymore!" She tried to convince herself.

She slowly fell back into a deep slumber, with Mamoru's picture engraved into her mind and into her heart slowly fading away.

**AN: Hehehehe i think you can all wait a day or two before i upload the next chapter... or shall i be kind and upload it now? Hmmmm. Hehehe im mean -**


	11. The Phone Call That Changes Everything

Bright sunshine shone through the window of Serena's bedroom. There she laid in her bed breathing softly, the sun shone on her in such a way making her look heavenly. And then she slowly woke.

Her eyes fluttered open, suddenly squinting at the brightness of the sun shine. She groaned slightly, sitting up in her soft bed. Yawning and stretching her arms she stumbled out of bed and out of her room.

"Morning sleepy head" Vicky beamed

It was sickening at how she was so bubbly and bright in the morning.

"Hmmph" Serena mumbled, walking into the kitchen and filling the kettle with water.

Vicky giggled slightly

"How can you be so energetic and happy in the morning?" Serena grunted

"Because its 2 o'clock in the afternoon"

Serena gasped "Oh my god! I'm going to be late for work!!!" She screamed, darting out of the kitchen and into her bedroom

"Serena…" Vicky called

"Not now Vick, im late!!" Came a quick reply

"Serena…" She called again

"I'm sooo late!"

"SERENA!" Vicky shouted

Serena's door opened and a red face popped out from in the room.

"What is it Vicky?" Serena scowled

"Its Saturday, you don't work on Saturdays…"

Her eyes widened and she started to giggle, Vicky smiled at her.

"Im such a dummy!" Serena giggled walking back into her bedroom.

* * *

Half an hour later Serena came back out again, wearing a baby pink turtle neck sweater with white jeans that hugged her legs perfectly.

"Serena, I've got to go sort out some Erins, we should go out to dinner tonight, yea?" Vicky said coming out of the bathroom.

"Sure" Serena smiled, sitting on the couch and turning on the TV. Just as Vicky was about to walk out of the door the bell rang. Vicky opened the door to find Nate smiling widely at her

"Hello Nate!" Vicky greeted

"Hello Vicky, is Serena here?" He replied

"Yea sure, she's sitting on the couch. See ya!" She walked down the corridor and out of sight.

Nate walked in and closed to door behind him.

"Hello?" He called

"In here" Came a quiet voice

Nate followed the voice to find Serena hunched up on the couch, watching Charmed

Nate smiled at the peaceful face his princess held.

Serena looked at him and gave him a bright smile "I haven't watched this for years" She said, turning her head back towards the TV.

"I came here to see if you were ok, you were pretty upset the other day…" Nate stated

"Im fine, thank you for your concern…" Serena said, just then the phone rang and Serena ran to pick it up.

"Hello?"

Nate watched as the peaceful look on Serena's face faded quickly into shock, panic, guilt and worry. Her eyes filled with water and a short gasp came from her lips.

"O…Ok…No… don't worry… I'll be fine… take care of him…" She stuttered, and then she put down the phone, collapsing to her knees.

Nate ran to her and dropped beside her.

"Who was it!? What's happened?" He asked

Tears poured down her red rosy cheeks, she lifted her head and she gazed into his deep hazel eyes. He stared at her watering pools of guilt and anguish.

"He tried to take his own life…" She whispered, burying her head in her hands and crying.

"Who Serena?"

"Mamoru… Mum said that he wrote a note, took pills…. And Rei found him… unconscious, not breathing" Sobs caught in her throat as a salty river trailed down her face.

Nate brought her into his arms and held her fiercely, rubbing her back soothingly.

"Mum asked me if I wanted to go back…"

"Do you?" He asked, looking at her full of sympathy

"I don't know!!"

Nate took her small hand and put it gently over her heart

"Listen to the beats of your heart…." He told her, she closed her eyes and drank it the rhythmic beat of her heart.

"Listen to your heart, what is it telling you to do?"

Serena remained with her eyes close, concentrating on her soul, on her heart. Her eyes opened and she looked straight at Nate.

"It's broken…." She whispered, she closed her eyes again. "It's telling me to go back…" She opened her eyes slowly again, water still leaking from her crystal blue wonders.

"Well then… What are you going to do? Are you going to listen to your mind or are you going to listen to your heart?"

"I remember….On the moon… Back when I was a princess… my mother always used to say… listen to your heart, there lies the truth and the truth you shall always follow… The truth…shall set you free…" Serena sighed deeply

"Wise words... from a wise leader" Nate looked at Serena and smiled slightly

"Im trapped Nate" She looked at him again and her eyes shimmered with tears.

"Then follow the truth" He looked back at her

She sighed and looked away, getting up and looking out of the window at the burning sun. "But will it set me free? What is the truth?!?..."

"Only you and your heart know that Princess…. Ask your soul not me…"

"He tried to take his life because of me….Maybe its best if I stay away…" She sighed again.

"Staying away is what put him in that hospital… If you go back you don't have to be Usagi…. You can still be Serena…"

"I think you and I both know that I haven't been Serena for quiet some time Nate…" Serena said "Least I know why I've been having them strange dreams…." Her voice broke and tears built up again

"He was asking for help, through our bond that I've blocked for so long, his desperation was so strong and yet I continued to ignore it… It's all my fault…" She sobbed

"Then go to him, fix it… I know you love him… there's no point in trying to push it away anymore Serena, Its obvious…He cant live without you and I don't think you can live without him for much longer…"

Serena ran to Nate and hugged him fiercely

"Im taking the next flight out the Japan. I'll leave Vicky a note…"

Nate smiled at the strong warrior in front of him. It's about time for old lovers to reunite.

**AN: Wow!! 3 chapters in 1 day!!! not 1 not 2 but 3!!! 3 chapters and at least 1 more to go!! woooo i rock!! lol, hope your all enjoying reading this as much as i am writing it xx**


	12. Hello Tokyo

Serena sighed, looking out of the small aeroplane window, thinking about the past two hours and how she said goodbye to the generals.

------------------------------ Flash back ----------------------------------

"If you need us you know how to call us" James smiled, tears in his eyes

"I know" Serena smiled back, bringing him into a strong hug.

"Are you sure you don't want us to come?" Zack asked, bowing his head.

Serena pulled away from James and stared at Zack, smiling still.

"Im sure, I need to do this on my own…But thank you….All of you…"

"I always new that you would go back eventually" Kyle grinned, tears also in his eyes

Serena turned to him and smiled "Thank you for not pushing…Towards the end…" She laughed

"Good Luck…." Nate said, hugging her tightly

"Thank you, if it weren't for all of you I wouldn't be here…thank you guys so much for looking after me…I'll miss you all…so much…." Serena cried, a few tears trailing down her cheek.

"Flight 107 to Japan Tokyo is now boarding" An voice echoed though out the airport

Sadness filled the general's eyes as they realised that their princess was leaving them.

"That's me…. Goodbye you guys, I love you all so much! Thank you" Serena said, walking away slowly, not daring to look back encase she loses it and breaks down.

As she slowly walked away she heard the generals gently whisper together

"Goodbye Usagi-Chan…Princess Serenity"

------------------------------------- End of Flashback -------------------------------------

Serena sighed again suddenly feeling a great sense of loss and loneliness. Writing that letter to Vicky and saying goodbye to the generals had to be the second hardest thing she had ever done. What was the first you wonder? Getting on a plane back to what hurt her most.

"We have now touched down at Tokyo airport, thank you for flying with us today and we hope you enjoyed your flight" Said a male voice in Japanese

Serena gasped, looking outside, finding herself surround by a runway, a familiar large airport in front of her.

"Hello Tokyo, missed me?" She whispered

**AN: 4 Chapters!!! Thats 4 chapters!! i think im going to take a break now lol!! enjoy xXx and Merry Xmas to everyone!**


	13. Loosing the battle

Serena walked casually out of the airport doors and called a cab.

RING, RING, RING

She opened her purse and retrieved her cell phone; she looked at the screen, seeing it was Kyle calling.

"I've gone a couple hours and you miss me already" She giggled down the phone

"Serena…" A serious sad voice was heard from the other end

Serena's eyes widened

"What is it?" She asked quickly

"It's Mamoru…He's gone into a coma… There's a good chance of him…of him not coming out of this…"

Serena gasped, tears filling her eyes.

"I gotta go. Bye." She closed the phone and put it back into her purse, stepping out into the road in front of an in coming cab.

It screeched and stopped, she ran to the door and leapt inside

"To Juban, and step on it!" She cried in Japanese

* * *

Vicky opened the door to her apartment, finding it Serena free. Suddenly feeling very empty she looked around for her friend.

"Serena? Serena where are you… We're meant to go to dinner remember…" She knocked on the bedroom door. When there was no reply she walked in to find the bed empty but made neatly, on the bedside table there was a small note. She walked over to it slowly and picked it up, beginning to read aloud:

Vicky x

Something's come up in Japan, I had to back ASAP. Im afraid that I won't be going to oxford like we planned...I can't even begin to thank you for everything you've done for me. I love you so much; you're the bestest friend anybody could ever dream of. I haven't been honest with you about who I am. I haven't told why I ran away from my life and im sorry but now is not the time. All I can say is that im going back. Im not ready to be that person again but I need to save somebody that used to be very close to me. This isn't goodbye, because I promise our paths will cross once again. Thank you for everything my dear friend

Serena xxx

Tears filled Vicky's eyes; she looked up through the window, at the moon and smiled

"Good luck Serena…We shall meet again." She whispered

* * *

As the cab pulled up Serena ran out of the door, chucking the driver some money, she burst through her mother's door.

"MOTHER! WHERE IS HE?" She screamed

A woman with long purple hair ran down stairs at her daughters voice and gasped with disbelieve

"Usagi-Chan! Your home!" She cried, wrapping her arms strongly around her.

"Mama, I haven't got time for this….where is he! What hospital is he in?" Serena cried, pulling away

"Juban District…." Her mum whispered

"Thank you, I love you and we will have a chance to catch up. Ja ne!!" She ran out of the door and along the streets of Tokyo, as fast as her legs could go. As soon as the large hospital came into view, she sped up.

* * *

She ran through the automatic doors and down the slippery halls, stopping in front of the reception desk.

"Chiba Mamoru, what room is he in" She cried

"Are you family miss?" The receptionist asked

"YES DAMN IT! WHAT ROOM!" Serena screamed

* * *

Motoki and the Senshi sat in a line of chairs, outside Mamoru's room, all looking down at the floor, sorrow pasted onto their faces.

A sudden yell of surprise made them look up to find a young woman, with shoulder length blonde hair and an amazing figure on the floor, face down.

"Ow" She mumbled to herself, getting up, still looking at the floor and holding her head

"Usagi…" A soft voice whispered in disbelief

The blonde looked up to see 4 matured Senshi staring at her with hope and disbelief shining in their eyes.

"Hello" She said in English

The Senshi frowned and Serena shook her head

"I mean… Konichiwa…" She corrected herself

A sort deep gasp was heard behind the Senshi and Serena looked up to see an older Motoki staring at her.

"U….Usa…Usagi-Chan?" He whispered

"Motoki-Kun... Moshi, Moshi" Serena greeted, not bothering to correct him on her name. "Where is Mamoru-san?" She asked

The Senshi and Motoki flinched at what Serena called him.

"In there" They all said, pointing to a door.

Serena nodded, getting up and walking in to it, closing the door behind her.

She turned around from the door and gasped, dropping her purse and bringing her hands up to her mouth at the sight before her.

There in front of her lay the man she used to love covered in tubes and what looked like wires, a loud beeping could be heard from the heart monitor. Beneath the tubes and the machinery was a pale sick man with thick black hair, pale pure white skin and stubble all around his mouth and neck. Big black bags hang under his closed eyes.

Serena's eyes brimmed with fresh tears and she trudged slowly over to the bedside and sat in the chair next to him. She held out a shaky hand and took his large one in her own.

A lonely tear slowly made its way down her rosy cheeks, leaving behind a trail of salty wetness. She sniffled, holding his hand gently but firmly, caressing the back of it gently with her soft thumb.

"Im so sorry Mamoru…if I never ignored your pleas you wouldn't be here today" Her shoulders started to shake with the violent sobs over taking her body, the past 4 years of grief and sorrow finally coming out, tear after tear after tear fell onto Mamoru's hand.

Unknown to Serena his hand twitched and his eyes fluttered slightly.

"On my way here I promise myself to be strong, to not go weak like I used to be… because you killed me inside but I can't help it. I can't push it away any longer. I now know that my heart wants to forgive you. But my mind….My mind doesn't." She sobbed

"Now you could die because of me trying to be strong, because of me being an idiot… now its you who's hurt…and you who has the power to forgive" She folded her arms on the bed and laid her head in her arms, sobbing violently. There she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

"Do you think we should wake her?" Makoto asked, peering through a little gap in the door, staring at the sleeping Serena.

"No, I think we should let her sleep, she's been through enough…" Minako said

"She looks so different…Her personality is so different…" Rei murmured

"She is different…" Motoki agreed

"But there's also Usagi still in her, we all saw her on the floor, having her famous klutz attacks…There's still hope…" Amy stated

"Hope so…" They all muttered in unison

They all back away from the door and went to the hospital café for a cup of coffee, leaving the two soul mates alone.

* * *

Things were different. Different from what they were a few moments ago, He was alone in the darkness but felt a presence very close to him. He felt love and guilt. He wasn't alone, and finally he could see a light but the pull towards the darkness was strong, perhaps too strong for him to fight….

**AN: Thank you everyone for all the wonderful reviews!! Wish you all a wonderful christmas and a happy new year! another chapter up and running in the next few weeks i promise - again merry christmas and i hope you are all enjoying this story!!**


	14. A Plan For Evil And A PLan For Good

The loud continuous beeping sound woke Serena from her deep slumber, she looked up from her arms to see a very pale Mamoru, she looked at the heart monitor, the line was flat. She screamed.

"SOMEONE HELP!" Nurses and doctors and the senshi ran in, immediately Serena was pushed away from the bedside and they got to work, getting the electric pads out.

Serena's eyes filled with tears as she watched the doctor open his shirt and put the strange pads onto his chest. He jolted a little into the air and she flinched. The loud beeping, burying into her hearing.

"Clear" The doctor said, putting the pads on Mamoru's chest once again. But yet again there was no response.

The doctor done it again and again until there was no hope left.

"Time of death…12.02pm" The doctor said, bowing his head

"NOO!!" Serena screamed, tears streaming down her face. She ran to his bed side, taking his hand in hers "COME ON MAMORU, DON'T BE A BAKA!! WAKE UP!!! OPEN YOUR EYES DAMN IT!" She screamed, rubbing his hand across her cheek.

* * *

Mamoru fort against the pull but was loosing badly, he walked towards the light but was pushed back violently into the darkness. He was about to give up when he felt a soft touch on his hand and he gasped, the sensation feeling familiar, he heard someone faintly shouting his name.

"WAKE UP!!! OPEN YOUR EYES DAMN IT!! MAMORU PLEASE!!!! DON'T GIVE UP ON ME!"

He recognized Usagi's voice, however it was different. Not sweet like it used to be but strong and powerful. A picture and Usagi replaced the light infront of him so far away and slowly he began to fight the pull.

* * *

The doctors and nurses were just about to walk out of the room, and the tearful senshi were just about to comfort a sobbing Serena when suddenly continuous short beeps could be heard. Everyone stopped and raised there heads to look at the heart monitor.

He was alive. And his heart was beating strongly.

"It's a miracle" One of the doctors breathed, Serena's eyes were wide and she stepped back, giving the doctors space so they could sort him out. She couldn't believe, none of the senshi could. He was alive. It was a miracle.

* * *

The senshi, Motoki and Serena sat in silence outside of Mamoru's room. All looking at the floor, similar things going through there heads.

What the hell happened back there...Is he going to be ok? Will he ever snap out of this??

The sound of an opening door was heard and everyone looked up to see the doctor emerging from Mamoru's room.

"How is he?" Serena asked

"He's going to be fine. He's resting at the moment…" The doctor said smiling

"Did he wake up? Is he out of his coma?" Minako asked

"No he hasn't awoken yet but yes he is out of his coma…"

"Can we go see him?" Motoki asked

"One at a time, yes" The doctor replied, he walked off smiling down the hallway.

Everyone turned to Serena

"You can go first Usagi…" Makoto said smiling

"Thank you…" Serena said, walking into the room and closing the door behind her.

She walked over to Mamoru and held his hand; she sat on her knees and looked at him, stroking the back of his hand with her thumb gently.

"Thank goodness your ok…you're going to be fine… I have no idea what changed… why you suddenly started to fight again but oh my gosh! Thank heavens you did, serious Mamoru I don't know what I'd do if I lost you…I am truly so sorry for everything… I have always and will always love you Mamoru" She sighed deeply and let go of Mamoru's hand; she folded them onto the bed and rested her head on her arms, gently crying herself to sleep, snoring softly.

Unknown to her, Mamoru was very much awake and listening to every single word.

He opened his eyes and looked down at the angel sleeping beside him, he also sighed deeply.

"Oh Usako… You're so strong… so different…how I have hurt you so…I hope in time you will find it in your heart to forgive me and the girls…" He wrapped a strong arm around her slender shoulders.

" Mamoru" Serena sighed in her sleep. His eyes filled with tears, he remembered when she once called him Mamo-Chan. But that was all over. As tears rolled slowly down his face his eyes drifted close and into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

"They just look so peaceful together…" Ami mumbled, watching the couple sleep.

"They sure do…" Minako agreed

Rei sighed "How are we going to get Usagi back? She's Serena at the moment remember"

"We just need to apologize and hope for the best, there's not much else we can do…" Ami said

"Hey, has anyone told Luna and Artemis about Usagi being here?" Makoto asked

Motoki frowned "Isn't Luna and Artemis Minako's cats?" he asked

The girls giggled nervously

"Erm yea, but they deserve to no! Luna was Usagi's cat remember… even if they can't understand us we can still try to tell them…." Minako said quickly, smiling.

Motoki frowned deeper, but shrugged it off "I think im going to go home, get some sleep… I'll be back in the morning" Motoki said, getting up.

"Ok Motoki, He'll be fine now" Makoto smiled

"I know." Motoki smiled back "Ja ne minna" He walked down the corridor and out of sight.

"I told both Luna and Artemis, but I also told them not to inform Chibi-Usa of this information… we need to sort things out with Serena first…" Ami said

"Usagi, her names Usagi…" Minako said, sighing and glancing once more at the sleeping couple, she felt a hand touch her shoulder gently; she turned round to see Rei smiling at her.

"We'll get her back Minako-Chan, don't worry"

Minako smiled "I know"

"Come on everyone, bed at my place…. Let's get a decent nights sleep for once" Makoto said, they all walked out of the hospital together leaving the Serena and Mamoru to dream about each other.

* * *

"My lord, the plan is almost completed…however I need some energy for it to be complete…Once it is complete when should we carry it out?" A green haired woman asked

"The father is down and the mother is still absent… The Senshi are at their weakest. So I would suggest as soon as possible, if you need energy take a youma and collect some." A white haired man sitting on a throne with a glass of red wine in his hand suggested

"Of course my lord" The woman bowed

"Oh and Emerald, make sure the plan is strong and secure, you don't want to fail me again" The man ordered

Fear flashed through Emeralds eyes but was quickly replaced by admiration, she bowed even lower

"Oh I promise you Prince Diamond they will be squashed like bugs" She teleported away laughing, leaving the sound of loud deafening hyenas behind

* * *

Serena awoke feeling comfortable safe and warm for the first time in four years. She yawned, stretching out her arms and raising her head to find her looking into deep midnight blue eyes, filled with happiness and relief.

She froze, unable to take her eyes away from his. He stared back into the emotionless crystal pools of nothingness. Once filled with light and joy now cold and dead.

"H…Hi…" He whispered

"H…Hi…" She whispered back. Both still staring into one another's eyes. Unable to part. Fearful of all this being a dream.

"Am I dreaming? Are you really here beside me…?" Mamoru asked

Serena blinked, backing away a bit and breaking the gaze.

"No, you're not dreaming…" She said, avoiding his eyes, looking at the floor.

They sat in an awkward silence for what seemed like for hours when Serena suddenly decided to break it.

"Why are you here?" She asked, looking at him, his head popped up, looking her in the eyes once more "Like this…"

"B…Because I couldn't take living one more day without you…." He said quietly, lowering his gaze to his hands.

"You're the one that sent me away Mamoru"

He flinched "Usako…I-"

"Serena. My name is Serena. Not Usako, not Usagi. Its Serena" she cut him off with her strong powerful voice.

"No. You will always be Usako to me. You will always be my Odango even though you cut your hair! Even though you're a changed person. I know deep down inside your still the same Usagi we no and love!"

"NO! You're wrong, im not. Im not her…im not a cry baby… im not a failure…you didn't even give me a chance to explain why I was late that day…. You all just turned your backs on me. You broke me!! All of you!"

"Usako im sorry we all are" Mamoru looked at her through watery eyes. She was turned to the side, looking at the wall. Her eyes emotionless and dead.

"My name is Serena" She growled "I was late because Emerald set another Youma up for me before I got to you. I tried to kill it off as fast as I could so I could help you but it was stronger then the ones we fort before… It injured me…hurtled me into a wall and stabbed me in the stomach with a broken glass fist.

Mamoru closed his eyes, water trickling down his cheeks.

"When I finally managed to weaken it I dusted it. I was bleeding heavily but I composed myself and ran as fast as my weak legs would go towards the battle seen. I got there, straightened my posture and covered the blood soaked fuku with my disguise pen. You never new… but when I tried to explain that I had been attacked you all wouldn't listen… kicked me out….said I wasn't a good enough leader then I recall you saying something alone the lines of… I don't want to see you ever again, you put our daughter in danger now ge-"

"Stop it" Mamoru's hoarse voice pleaded

"t lost, I never want to see you again you self centered tardy teenager. I don't"

"Stop it!!" He cried again

"Love you any"

"STOP IT" He yelled

Serena jumped back, staring at the crying man before him.

"See. You can't even handle the truth" She spat getting up.

Mamoru looked at her "Please don't go" He whispered

"You killed me Mamoru. You worst of all. I came to see if you were ok because there will be a part of me that will never stop loving you. But it's different now. My heart is in pieces and I can't forget everything you said." Walking out of the door

"Our daughter needs you!" Mamoru cried, he heard a short gasp and she came back into the room wide eyed.

"We don't have a daughter…"

"She still exists; we've been moving her place to place for the past 4 years. But some how they find her. There getting closer to getting her for good. Last attack Makoto nearly died."

Serena just stared at him. Quick as a blink her appearance changed. Her hair changed into long Odango's and her eyes filled with happiness and joy. Her clothes were replaced with her old school uniform. But as quick as it came it went. Mamoru gasped.

"I don't have a daughter…" Her shaky voice stated

"Yes WE do Usako. We have a little girl called Chibi-Usa. She's 6 years old; about this height has small pink Odango's and has your eyes."

"Im Serena" She walked out the door and slammed it behind her, ignoring the sudden need to protect and the sudden reluctantness of her heart leaving her soul mate once again.

* * *

Mamoru quickly picked up a black communicator on his bedside table and pressed the button with all the planetary symbols, ignoring the silent tears running down his face like a river.

Faces of the Senshi came on screen, they all gasped when they saw Mamoru.

"Mamoru!! You're awake!!" Minako gasped

"Yes. And im fine before you ask. But we have a problem…" He explained everything that happened, including the sudden change in Usagi.

"So just for a second she changed back to Usagi?" Makoto asked

Mamoru nodded

"Chibi-Usa is her weakness." Ami stated "I have a plan…Don't worry Mamoru we'll get Usagi back for you. Just rest"

Mamoru nodded, thanked the Senshi and cut off.

* * *

"What's this plan of your Ami-Chan?" Minako asked through the communicator

"Well…" She explained the plan to the senshi. "Minako, I need you to find Usagi, she's properly at her mothers, Rei you need to get Chibi-Usa and hurry. Makoto meet me at the temple in 10 minutes. We're going to get Usagi-Chan back."

**AN: Well please dont hate me to much, i know i made Mamoru kind of harsh but please, no flames. He had to do something drastic otherwise the story wouldnt really fit... hope you all liked it - And yet again!!! MERRY CHRISTMAS!! Its Christmas Eve tomorrow!! Yaaay!! Santa's coming!!! Lol. Maybe just maybe if your all lucky i'll update just one more time... but then again i might not - xXx Sophi xXx**


	15. The Battle Is Not The War

Serena folded her black sweater carefully and placed it into her half full suitcase. She glanced at her bedside table and sighed, a picture of Usagi and Mamoru stood there. They were smiling and laughing, deeply in love. Serena scowled at it and continued to pack.

She heard footsteps running up the stairs and the sound of her door opening; she turns round to find herself face to face with Minako.

"Usa- I mean Serena!! You have to come quick, the temples in danger and everyone is injured!!!" Minako grabbed her hand and went to pull her out the door when Serena snatched it back.

"No Minako. Im not Sailor Moon."

Water filled Minako's eyes

"Please Serena; they'll die if we don't help them! We need you! I know you hate us but please!! I know you don't want them to die, you don't want anyone to die!" Minako begged

Serena sighed "Fine" she mumbled

Minako quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door and down the stairs

"Mama Im going out" Serena called before getting yanked out of the door.

As Minako pulled Serena along the street, she put her free hand into her subspace pocket and pulled out a dusty broach. It was round and pink with a simple gold star in the middle. She lifted it up in the air, took a deep breathe and shouted:

"MOON CRYSTAL POWER MAKE-UP!"

Minako felt Serena's hand leave her and a surge of power and familiarity shoot through her, she stopped and turned back to see Serena in the air, ribbons and feathers surrounding her. A pink aura engulfed her transforming her into the legendary Sailor Moon.

Minako beamed as the soldier was lowered to the ground gently.

Sailor Moon looked at her strangely "Aren't you going to transform?"

Minako gasped "Oh… Erm yea! Right…" She reached into her subspace pocket and pulled out her wand, holding it into the air

"VENUS STAR POWER MAKE-UP!" She yelled.

As Minako transformed, Sailor Moon watched intently, unknown to her a peaceful smile rested upon her lips. As soon as the transformation was over Venus grabbed her hand and started to run again.

* * *

They both ran up the temple steps as fast as they could, Venus slid open the door violently and ran inside, Moon right behind her.

"This doesn't look like a battle to me Venus…." Sailor Moon looked around at the peaceful living room, she suddenly heard a door slam shut behind her and she turned around to see Rei staring at her, smiling.

"Hello Usagi-Chan." She said simply

"What's going on?" Moon growled

"You're here because we want Usagi back, not Serena…" Rei replied

Two strong hands tightened around Serena's arms and threw her on a chair roughly; Sailor Moon looked up to see Makoto looking at her through sad glistening eyes. Moon gave her a death glare and turned to look at Minako

"You tricked me!!!" She spat

Rei started to tie her to the chair quickly. Sailor Moon started to fight against the bonds.

"Untie me!!!! I order you to untie me!!!" She cried

Rei knotted the rope securely and stepped back

"It's for your own good Usagi-Chan" Venus said, bowing her head

"Stop calling me that!" Sailor Moon growled "This is outrageous!! How dare you trick me to getting me here and then tie me to a chair!!!"

"Usagi, we want you back! We want the old Usagi back!"

"Tough! She's long gone! She died the day you all turned your backs on me" Sailor Moon spat

"I know she's there deep down inside of you Usagi, I can feel it" Minako said, looking into Serena's eyes.

"For the last time! SHES DEAD" She screamed, de-transforming back into Serena.

The door opened and Serena turned her head to see Mamoru, stumbling along the living room to them, Serena glared at him.

"Mamoru you should be in hospital!! You're not fully recovered yet!" Rei gasped, running to him.

"I…I…I had to…I had to come…" He wheezed "I needed to see…my…my Usako…I want her…I want her back…"

Serena's eyes softened and guilt flooded them; Minako watched as Serena swallowed hard and fought the emotion back.

Rei helped Mamoru to sit comfortably on a chair; he raised he head and looked straight into Serena's emotionless, cold eyes.

"Usako…" He whispered. She closed her eyes and turned away from him.

"Untie me" She growled, eyes closed and her head bowed

"Usagi we cant do that" Makoto said simply

"Untie me" She repeated

"Usag-"Rei started

Serena's head snapped up and fire burned through her eyes "UNTIE ME NOW DAMN IT!" She yelled, sick with rage and hurt.

Everybody gasped, taken back from the sudden outburst.

* * *

"Emerald come forth now!" Diamond growled

The green haired hyena appeared infront of the prince

"Yes my lord?" She bowed

"I sense the child's energy….If we capture her, drain her and kill her then our plan will be strong enough to overcome and win."

Emeralds eyes widened

"Where is she? I'll take care of it straight away??"

* * *

"Usa, we're so sorry! We truly are, but what's done is done. We wish we can turn back the clock but we can't" Minako cried

Serena sighed deeply

"You were wrong Usako…" A hoarse voice whispered weakly

Serena turned to face Mamoru and glared

"You didn't hide your injuries….I saw the blood… that's why I came after you, but you were already hurt and killed inside…You don't remember do you! How I begged you to stay, how I ran after you and told you how much I loved you how I tried to explain how it looked to us and how we were feeling but you didn't give me the chance to explain…to say sorry… you turned your back on me and left me…" A couple of tears ran down Mamoru's cheeks

Serena's eyes widened in memory

------------------------------ Flash back ------------------------------------------------

"Usako you're bleeding!!!" Tuxedo Kamen cried running after her

Sailor Moon turned around, tears of pain and hurt streamed down her pale skin "Yea so?"

"What happened!!?"

"What would you care, you just told me you didn't love me anymore! That I put our daughter in danger!! HOW THE HELL CAN YOU THINK THAT!" She wiped her tears away and de-transformed, nearly falling over with the heavily bleeding wound in her side.

She covered it with her hand so that Mamoru wouldn't see how bad it was.

"Usako please!" Mamoru shouted as she ran away

He ran after her "Tell me what happened!! Let me explain from my point of view!!"

She turned around sharply to face him and glared at him "Im not telling you anything, why should I!! And I don't want to listen to you anymore"

"Usako I love you!" Mamoru cried

"Don't! Just don't!" Usagi's voice was breaking as the unshed tears built up, threatening to spill over her barrier.

"Usagi let me explain…" Mamoru begged holding out a hand to grab her arm gently, she dodged it and backed away slowly

"You don't need to…" with that she ran off.

----------------------------------- End of Flash Back ----------------------------------------

Tears spilled down Serena's face and she bowed her head. Her shoulder length hair turned into Odango's for a second then back to the plain normal hair style.

The Senshi watched, eyes wide as dinner plates, hope shinning in there eyes.

Serena heard the door open and two sets of footsteps, one was walking calmly and the other was running towards them.

"DADDY!" A little voice cried, running quickly. Serena's head snapped up and she stared at a little girl with pink hair in Odango's. The little girl was weeping helplessly in Mamoru's arms; his muscular arms were wrapped gently yet firmly around her, comforting her.

"Chibi-Usa!" Serena gasped, more tears running down her face, the girl turned around, facing Serena, and confusion covered her facial features like a thick blanket.

"Who are you?" She asked, frowning and wiping her eyes gently.

Serena gasped, her eyes widening. "D…Don't you recognize me?"

Chibi-Usa shook her head, tightening her hold on Mamoru.

"You're a youma…." Chibi-Usa said, noticing the tight rope, binding her to the chair

Serena's eyes filled with more tears.

"No Chibi-Usa, she's not a youma…" Ami said. Serena's attention turned to the blue haired Senshi, realizing she must have come in with her daughter.

"Who are you then?" Chibi-Usa asked, Serena turned to face Chibi-Usa and stared straight into her eyes.

Chibi-Usa's grip loosened on Mamoru and she gasped "M…Mummy!?!?!" She cried

Serena simply stared at the little girl, salty rivers of pain pouring down her white skin. An old school uniform replaced her almost sluty clothes and long blonde Odango's replaced her short hair.

"Yes sweetie its mummy…." Minako said, smiling, tears of joy and relief streaming down her face.

Usagi turned back into Serena and she shook her head, all the Senshi gasped, as did Mamoru and Chibi-Usa

"No." She whispered

"Yes…" Rei stated, determined to get her back

"No." She said again, stronger this time.

"Well then you look her in the face and tell her she's not your daughter" A new female voice cried.

Serena turned to see two cats walking casually towards her.

"Luna…Artemis…" Serena muttered

"Go on, do it… look her dead in the eye and tell her you're not her mother…" Artemis said

Serena turned to the little girl that was trying so hard not to cry.

"I…Im…Not…" Serena started, a sudden loud crash cut her off and a huge Youma made of rock crashed through the roof. Planks and huge blocks of wood fell around the senshi, one hit Makoto's head and the cats, knocking them unconscious, none of the Senshi noticed and they all got into fighting stance, reaching for there wands.

"VENUS STAR POWER"

"MARS STAR POWER"

"MERCURY STAR POWER"

"MAKE-UP!" They all said together

Bright colours filled the room and the Youma grabbed Chibi-Usa out of Mamoru's grasp

"MUMMY! DADDY!" She screamed as the youma ran for the door of the temple

"CHIBI-USA!" Serena and Mamoru cried in unison

Serena struggled to get free and Mamoru pulled out a rose to transform. Instantly he became Tuxedo Kamen.

The three transformed senshi fired there attacks at the youma

"BURNING MANDALA"

"VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN"

"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION"

The attacks combined as one and knocked Chibi-Usa out of the youma's arms. Tuxedo Kamen ran and picked her up gently, doing a back flip over the Senshi. They stood infront of them protectively in fighting stance ready to attack again.

Serena still struggled against the bondage, her wrists becoming red raw.

"You shall never beat me without Sailor Moon, the prince is weak and I believe your two senshi down"

The three senshi looked at one another

"Jupiter!" They cried

"She's over there!! With Luna and Artemis, they're unconscious but still breathing" Mercury pointed out

Serena got one hand free and struggled to get the other one free, occasionally hissing in pain as the now bleeding wrist rubbed against the rough rope.

The senshi gasped as the youma threw a huge rock towards them; Tuxedo Kamen threw a rose at it, shattering it into millions of little rocks. The Senshi threw there arms up infront of there faces and Tuxedo Kamen shielded Chibi-Usa with his cape.

"I CALL UPON THE POWER OF MARS FIRE BALLS CHARGE" Mars screamed, sending a scroll at the youma, it hit his face and it cried out in pain.

A hideous loud hyena laugh filled the air and everyone flinched

"Emerald" Tux growled, looking around. The green haired woman appeared infront of Tuxedo Kamen and Chibi-Usa, directly above the Senshi, they all gasped and fired there attacks. With a flick of an arm Emerald deflected them easily; the Senshi dodged there attacks and glared at the woman.

"Little Moon Princess, I suggest you come with me unless you want all your friends killed… and your precious dad tortured…" Emerald laughed, holding out her long boney hand.

Chibi-Usa glared at her, but took a step forward. Tux quickly tightened his hold on her.

"No Chibi-Usa!! You're not going with her!!" He said

"Daddy I have to, im not letting my daddy and my friends die because of me" She replied, looking straight at him.

Tuxedo Kamen stared straight back at her, he sighed deeply "You're just like your mother" He said, Chibi-Usa smiled "I can't let you Chibi-Usa."

Chibi-Usa looked up at him and smiled "You have to…" She said. "LUNA P KITTY MAGIC" She cried, the familiar purple cat like sphere appeared just above Tux and turned into a rope, it feel over him and tightened

"NO CHIBI-USA!" He cried, the Senshi ran forward, however rope also fell and tightened around them, preventing them from moving. Emerald grinned, stretching out her hand.

"NO CHIBI-USA, DON'T DO THIS!" The senshi and Mamoru cried

The pink haired girl out stretched her hand towards Emerald and was about take her cold boney hand when a warm body threw herself in the way.

Everyone gasped to see Serena standing between Chibi-Usa and Emerald with her arm's outstretched.

"You can't have her" Serena growled

Emeralds laughter filled the living room and everyone flinched

"Who are you exactly?" Emerald laughed

"Im her mother" Serena muttered, instantly Serena turned into Usagi, With long Odango's and her old school uniform that was to small for her, her eyes flooded with warmth and determination

She reached into her subspace pocket and held her brooch into the air

"MOON CRYSTAL POWER MAKE-UP" A pink calm light filled the atmosphere and Emerald and the youma was hurtled back into a wall. Emerald feel to the ground with a thud and the Youma burst into moon dust.

The Senshi, Tuxedo Kamen and Chibi-Usa beamed as the transformation completed.

Sailor Moon stood, stronger than ever in her mythical pose, ready for battle.

"Bring it on Emerald." She spat. Emerald struggled to get up and glared at the princess

"I'll get you next time Princess and your little girl too" She teleported away without another word

Sailor Moon heard quiet sobs, she turned around to see the pink haired girl on her bottom, hugging her knees tightly and sobbing gently.

Sailor Moon bent down, picked her up and wrapped her arms around her, embracing her tightly but gently.

"Shhh, its ok honey. Mummy's here now" Sailor Moon whispered, rubbing her back soothingly. Stronger sobs emerged from the small child and tears rolled down Sailor Moon's cheeks. Her transformation faded slowly and Usagi took the place of the strong warrior.

The Senshi and Mamoru watched with tears in their eyes. The rope around them slowly faded and Mamoru weakly crawled over and wrapped in arms around the two most important people in his life.

Makoto and the cats slowly opened their eyes, groaning and crawling out from underneath the pile of wood, holding their heads tenderly.

The other Senshi looked at them and smiled, pointing to the family crying in each others arms. Luna, Artemis and Makoto smiled warmly.

Usagi and Sailor Moon were back. Serena is long gone. They won the battle but can they win the war that is ahead of them? That's what they want to know.

**AN: Hiya everyone, hope you all had a great Christmas, now for the apologies. Im so sorry everyone for not being good at grammar and my spelling I know its bad but im afraid you have to bare with me because I can do no better. As for my Japanese I know its bad and im sorry for that but I don't speak Japanese… I wish I could but I can't so if you don't like my writing then don't read my stories it's as simple as that, Again, im sorry but if you want to read on your going to have to put up with it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, stick around for the next one. xXx Sophi xXx**


	16. Change of Plan

Diamond stared at the projection of the now Odango haired blonde crying with Chibi-Usa in her arms; he stared lovingly into the watery eyes of the small warrior. Lust and admiration filled him as his feelings for the princess returned once more.

Emerald appeared behind him silently, and she studied the projection with anger in her eyes at her failure.

"You failed to bring me the Moon child" Diamonds cold voice rang out through the empty throne room

"Im terribly sorry Prince Diamond, it will never happen again. I will return and get her energy so I can carry out my ultimate plan…" Emerald apologized

"No." Diamond said simply

She frowned, looking at his back questionably

"Forget the child…" He ordered

Her eyes widened

"But my lord, we need her energy for our plan…"

"I said forget the child!" Diamond roared causing the green haired hyena to flinch

"I want you to bring me Princess Serenity, we shall use some of her energy… and I have something else in mind" The prince smiled evilly

Jealously flared up in Emerald "But Diamond, why do we need her….The child's energy shall do fine…"

"Are you questioning me Emerald?" He asked sternly, spinning on his throne to face her

"Of course not my lord, but I just do not see the benefit..."

"Princess Serenity's energy is strong, she is more powerful… and besides, if all goes well we won't need your plan…" His eyes sparkled with love at the mention of the future queen of Crystal Tokyo.

Emerald struggled to keep the jealously hidden "What have you got planned Diamond?" She asked

"GO AND RETRIEVE SERENITY NOW!" Diamond roared

Emerald teleported away, anger and jealously in her eyes

* * *

Usagi walked out of Rei's bedroom casually dressed in a long skirt and denim jacket. She walked into the living room where the Senshi and Mamoru were waiting for her, as she opened the door they all looked at her with bright smiles on their faces.

"I put Chibi-Usa on your bed Rei…I hope that's ok…" She said quietly

"Of course Usagi-Chan" Rei said smiling

Usagi smiled slightly, shuffling in the sudden uncomfortable silence. It felt so strange being back again, foreign to her. She felt as though she no longer belonged.

Mamoru put one hand on the coffee table and used it to get up; he slowly walked over to Usagi, she looked up at him and gazed into his deep, dark, blue eyes, loosing herself in them. He stared back just as intently, his eyes shinning with happiness and love.

Without another word he lowered his head to hers capturing her lips in his and caressing them softly and gently. His arms snaked around her and he held her close to him, her small arms went around his neck as they kissed passionately.

This was exactly what she needed, to be held and to be loved once more. Each moment of the kiss erased some more of her pain away and fixed a piece of her shattered heart.

The Senshi watched with tears in their eyes smiling brightly as the couple parted, gasping for air and staring into each others eyes lovingly.

"I've got to go" Usagi whispered some what reluctantly "I promised Mama I would have dinner with her tonight…"

Mamoru nodded sadly and let go of her tiny waist, Usagi picked up her shoes and waved to the Senshi.

"Please take care of Chibi-Usa and tell her I love her and im glad she's safe. I'll be back" She smiled once more before disappearing down the temple stairs.

Mamoru sighed deeply with content, running a large hand through his ebony locks.

The Senshi smiled

"She's back!" Makoto cried with joy, the others giggled and Mamoru smiled

"Yes she is Makoto, yes she is" He murmured, watching the small blonde disappear out of sight.

* * *

Usagi turned the corner, nearly skipping further and further away from the temple.

She was smiling brightly; it was the first real smile that had been on her face since what seemed like forever. Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around her violently, she was about her scream but a cold hand covered her mouth. Realizing her bond with Mamoru was still blocked, she went to unblock it but she felt a sharp pain to her head and then everything went black.

* * *

Emerald teleported into the throne room and dropped the unconscious Usagi on the floor carelessly.

Diamond turned around on his throne and his eyes widened with love as he spotted the blonde on the floor with her eyes closed, the jealously inside of Emerald increased and she hid a glare that was begging to take a place on her face.

"Well done Emerald, Well done" The prince praised

Emerald smiled lovingly "Anything for you my prince" She bowed

Diamond rose from his throne and walked calmly over to the unconscious girl, he bent down and lifted her into his arms carefully. He ran his nose up and down her neck, taking in the sweet scent of the princess in his arms.

Emerald felt sick with envy and she clenched her fists with anger. "My lord, what use is she to us?" She forced her tone to become normal and he looked up at her, a little annoyed she interrupted his hentai thoughts.

"I Emerald am going to turn her against her Senshi, her daughter and her boy toy" Diamond grinned evilly "But first she will need a boast of the Dark crystal"

Emerald frowned "But what about the original plan?"

"Hopefully we wont need the original plan, but just incase im taking some of her energy, just a little drop will be strong enough so I'll extract a quarter. Take her and give her a double boaster of the Dark Crystal" He ordered

Emerald bubbled inside with anger "Yes my prince" She said, taking the blonde off him a little too viciously

"You will turn Serenity and you will be my queen" Diamond said stroking Usagi's face delicately before walking back to his throne.

Emerald tightened her hold on Usagi and dug her nails into her skin, causing a small amount of blood to tickle down the blondes arm, as Emerald gritted her teeth, teleporting away.

* * *

RING, RING, RING

Rei bounced over to the phone and picked it up

"Moshi, Moshi?"

"Rei, is Usagi there please?" A voice said down the other end

"Mrs.Tuskino?" Rei asked, the Senshi's and Mamoru's head all looked at Rei, concern washing over their faces.

"Yes it's, can I speak to Usagi please, she's late for dinner and its getting cold…"

Rei's eyes widened and she looked at the others with a worried look on her face

"You…You mean she's not with you?" Rei asked

"Iie… Isn't she with you?" Ikuko's voice asked with concern

"Iie…She left over an hour ago…" Rei explained

"Oh my gosh! She should be here by now!" Ikuko cried

"Don't worry Mrs.Tuskino, we'll find Usagi, I promise… Rei stated

"Thank you Rei, Thank you... when you find her please get her home to me…" Ikuko pleading

"I Will, Bye Rei put the phone down and turned to the scouts

"Usagi's missing, we've got to find her" Rei suddenly cried running out of the room with the others right behind her.

* * *

Usagi opened her eyes dazedly, blinking a few times to clear her sight. Staring up at a unfamiliar green glassed ceiling she realized that she wasn't in her bedroom, memories of her being kidnapped suddenly flooded her mind and she gasped sitting up sharply.

Dizziness overcame her and she held her head gently, swaying side to side slightly, she felt incredibly weak and tired. When the dizzy spell went away she looked around to find herself in an empty room with green shiny walls and a non-see through, green glass floor.

She looked down at herself to find herself in a black skin tight gown that showed off her every curve and bump. She gasped. It showed off a lot of cleavage and had a slit up the side of her leg going up to her high thigh. She was lying on a white heart shaped double bed with pure white sheets.

She reached for her brooch in her subspace pocket and found it gone, she gasped, and tried to get up but falling back down again when her legs shook and gave way.

"Looking for this?" A cool voice suddenly said

Usagi looked towards the door and saw Diamond walking towards her with her brooch in his hand. Usagi's eyes narrowed

"Diamond" She growled, he smiled lovingly.

"Im so flattered you remember me" He said honestly

"How did you get my brooch" Usagi demanded

"It was nestled neatly in-between the valley of your cleavage" Diamond smirked as the blonde went bright red.

"You better not have touched me" Usagi threatened, glaring at the man infront of her

Diamond's smirk widened

"You make me sick" Usagi spat, looking away from him and shuddering with disgust

Diamond's smirk vanished and was soon replaced by anger

"Is that a way to talk to your rescuer?" Diamond asked, controlling his anger

Usagi looked at him with a questionable look on her face

"I rescued you from the hell you was in, from your so called 'friends'"

She frowned

"They are my friends!" She protested

"But 24 hours ago they weren't…24 hours ago you was still Serena, protected from the hurt and the pain. They hurt you, turned against you. Broke you"

Usagi closed her eyes and put her hands over her ears

"We sorted it out! They're sorry, and I forgive them! I love them" She cried

"Are they sorry though? They say they're sorry but do they really mean it?" Diamond prodded

"Stop it!" Usagi demanded getting up, only to fall back down onto the floor again with a slight cry "Why can't I stand up!"

"You had your first cleanse by the Dark Crystal" Diamond stated "Im here to save you, the dark crystal will take all the pain away…"

Usagi's eyes widened

"If they are your friends then how come they're not looking for you?" Diamond asked, he waved his hand and a projection of the Senshi, Mamoru and Chibi-Usa sitting around the living room in the temple laughing and giggling. Tears filled Usagi's eyes.

"We don't need her; she's a stupid little wimp that's always that" Rei giggled

Mamoru smiled lovingly at her and wrapped his arm around her giving her a kiss on the cheek

"I love you Rei" He whispered

Tears rolled down Usagi's cheeks.

"Mommy? Daddy? Can we go to the park?" Chibi-Usa asked Rei and Mamoru

"Of course sweetie, get your coat and wrap up warm"

A sob escaped Usagi's lips and she lifted a hand to the projection.

"Minako, Makoto, Ami. Would you like to come?" Mamoru asked

The Senshi grinned "Of course!"

Chibi-Usa grabbed Rei's hand and Mamoru wrapped an arm around the priestess

"Stop it please!" Usagi begged, sobbing uncontrollably.

"See. They're not your friends. I, I am your only friend Usagi, I love you" Diamond crooned, watching the small blonde's shoulders shake with the force of her cry's.

He walked over to her and hugged her. Usagi shivered with coldness at the contact and the scent of Diamond filled her scenes making her feel sick.

"GET AWAY FROM OUR FRIEND" Some shouted

Diamond turned to see 4 angry Senshi and Tuxedo Mask standing in the doorway. Usagi mustered the strength to shove Diamond off of her and send him flying across the other side of the room. She was still crying but now with rage other than hurt.

Tuxedo Mask ran to her and wrapped his strong arms around her; she buried her head into his chest and sobbed as he comforted her as best as he could.

The senshi stared concerned at their sobbing leader. Diamond got up and glared at the Senshi

"What did you do to her" Mercury demanded, all the Senshi glaring at him.

"If only you would have been 5 minutes later she would have been mine! Damn you all Senshi"

"FIRE SOUL" The flames hit Diamond and he staggered slightly.

Usagi forced herself to stop sobbing; she wiped away the few remaining tears and gathered the strength to stand up. Ignoring the protests of Tuxedo Mask, she walked slowly over to the evil prince

"You were so close to brain washing me, and your right a few more minutes and you would have my mind. But never and I repeat never will you have my heart." Usagi spat, getting right up to his face.

"This is the closest you will ever get to me again" She said, millimeters away from his lips, she licked her lips purposely, his cold eyes following the movement, then she rose her knee sharply and kneed him in the groin. He collapsed onto the floor in a ball, coughing and spluttering. Usagi's broach fell out of his pocket and she picked it up, holding it tightly in her hand.

"Are you ok Usagi-Chan?" Makoto asked worriedly

"Im fine you guys" She gave them all a bright smile, she stumbled slightly, almost loosing balance and they were all at her side as quick as a heart beat. Tux put an arm under her back and an arm under her legs and picked her up swiftly, knowing she was weak.

"I knew that you would come for me" Usagi smiled, snuggling into his arms.

"I will always come for you Usako, I love you" He said, smiling down at her as she yawned.

"I love you too Mamo-Chan, Minna…"

The Senshi smiled as the princess fell asleep in the arms of the one she loved.

**AN: Hehehehe!! This is a very long chapter for me!! hehe!! hope you all enjoy it!! and yes i know, grammar is bad blah blah blah, im trying my best. Thats all i can offer. Take Care everyone xXx**


	17. Saying Hi To Everyone

**AN: Hey everyone! Im so so sorry i havent updated in ages! i've been sooo busy, but finally chapter 16 is up and readble! hope you enjoy it and im so sorry again! - ok so the story continues...**

**Wait... just once more...**

**IM SORRY!!!!**

**Ok now you can read -**

* * *

Usagi woke up feeling warm and safe; she sat up slowly, her head no longer spinning and looked around noticing the strange bedroom she was in. She remembered falling asleep in Mamoru's arms and smiled to herself. _He must have taken me back to his apartment _She thought to herself.

She got out of bed and walked to the door, passing a mirror. She caught a glimpse of her reflection and gasped at the sight she saw. She stood infront of it staring at herself wide eyed. She was still wearing the very tight and very reveling black gown that Diamond had put her in. She shuddered unconsciously, wrapping her arms around herself, trying to hide the sight. She used to wear clothes like this when she was in England even worse at times. Hell she used to sleep with a different guy each week! But this time it was different, this time she was Usagi and she wasn't the sort to sleep around and wear sluty clothes. She was innocent and pure. Nobody could take that from her, not even her other self.

Usagi walked out of the bedroom slowly, wearing one of Mamoru's baggy shirts that reached just above her knees. He was sat calmly on the sofa watching TV, lost in a little world of his own. Usagi grinned and tip toed behind him. She suddenly put her small hands over is eyes, making him jump.

"Guess who" She tried not the giggle, she felt him smile under her fingers.

"Errmmm…. Chibi-Usa?" He asked

Usagi frowned, her hands still covering his eyes. "Iie silly, guess again!"

He grinned then suddenly grabbed her small hands with his large ones and pulled her over the back of the sofa so she landed quite gracefully in his lap. She scowled up at him.

"Cheater"

His grin widened and he bent down and kissed her soft lips lightly. She smiled innocently up at him when a doorbell suddenly rang. Mamoru jumped up with surprise and Usagi fell off of his lap with a thud.

"Oww" She mumbled

"Oops" Mamoru smiled sheepishly, receiving a scowl from Usagi. He chuckled and walked to the door, opening it.

"DADDY!" A little girl screamed running forward and hugging Mamoru's legs.

Usagi smiled. Mamoru bent down and picked the pink haired girl up and hugged her gently, he looked up at the doorway to see Rei standing there smiling.

"Konichiwa Mamoru-San" She greeted

"Hello Rei, come in" He beckoned the raven haired girl. She walked in and spotted Usagi on the floor.

"Another klutz attack Odango?" Rei raised an eye brow

Usagi scowled and stuck her tongue out at Rei, at the hearing of the hated nickname Chibi-Usa turned her head to see her future mother sitting on the floor. She gasped.

"Mama!!!" She cried, tears entering her eyes. Usagi put her tongue back in her mouth and smiled up at the little munchkin.

"Hello honey" She said warmly, Mamoru let the girl down and she ran full pelt at the petite blonde and crashed into her, knocking her to the ground.

Usagi giggled, wrapping her small but loving arms around her future daughter and blinked back the tears that were threatening to spill over.

Mamoru and Rei smiled down at the mother and daughter. Usagi rubbed Chibi-Usa's back soothingly.

"I've missed you so much Mama! Please don't leave me again!! Please!!" The little girl sobbed. Guilt filled Usagi once more and a tear escaped her barrier.

"I won't Chibi-Usa, I won't leave you again. I promise! And im going to protect you with my life, they wont get you, I wont let evil get you" She swore, holding her daughter more tightly. Mamoru walked over to them and bent down, bringing the two most important people in his life into a loving embrace.

* * *

Diamond smashed his wine glass with his bare hands. Rage filled him as he watched the almost touching scene before his eyes, emerald teleported silently behind his throne.

"Serenity's energy gave me enough energy to put my plan into motion. Shall I go ahead with it?" The woman asked

Diamond turned on his throne to reveal he was smiling.

"No Emerald, that will not be necessary" He replied

The green haired woman frowned "Why not my prince?"

"Oh, all will be revealed in time…don't you worry…" He grinned, turning his back on her and continued to watch as the future family walked up the temple steps

* * *

Chibi-Usa held onto Usagi and Mamoru's hands tightly as they skipped up the temple steps, she giggled happily as they swung her highly so she could jump onto the next step.

When they reached the top they were greeted by three eager senshi and two felines. They all smiled at the newly arrived family.

"Usagi-Chan" Luna grinned, tears running down her fur making it wet. Usagi froze and stared at her guardian.

"Luna..." Usagi whispered her eyes also welling up, the small cat bounded forward and the blonde dropped to the floor and wrapped her arms around the feline, crying helplessly.

"Im so sorry Usagi!! Im so sorry I wasn't there for you like I should have been" Luna cried.

"No Luna, don't say sorry. Everything is ok now. Im back…" Usagi smiled, wiping her ears and pulling away from her cat. Luna smiled nuzzling Usagi's hand comfortingly.

"Hello Usagi-Chan!" A male voice said from behind her, Usagi turned sharply and grinned when she saw the familiar white cat sitting behind her.

"Artemis!!!" She squealed bringing him into a hug.

Everyone smiled brightly.

"Hey, sorry to ruin the moment but where's Rei?" Minako suddenly asked

Usagi pulled away from Artemis and giggled.

"Im here!" Rei announced bounding into the living room. "Gomen minna I had to collect Chibi-Usa's things from Ami-Chan's" She smiled

"Ok well now we're all here, lets get down to business" Luna announced, Mamoru, Usagi, Chibi-Usa and Rei all took a seat around the table.

"We all know that Diamond is in love with Usagi…" Luna continued jumping straight to the point. Usagi cringed and Mamoru's fists clenched. "So, Senshi, Mamoru… we're going to have to be very careful and protect Usagi against this vile man…"

The Senshi and Mamoru nodded with agreement and Usagi frowned slightly "Hey! I can take care of myself. You all saw what happened yesterday…" She smiled slightly at the wonderful feeling of kicking Diamond where it hurt. The Senshi and Mamoru grinned.

"Yes Usagi we remember, but we also remember you being taken in the first place and we don't want a repeat of that…" Luna said sternly

Usagi bowed her head and Mamoru wrapped an arm around her shoulder, she fell against him and rested her head on his chest with a sigh.

"We also need to keep a closer eye on Chibi-Usa" Ami suddenly said, smiling warmly at the little girl that was watching her future mother and father.

"I agree with that one!" Usagi said, ruffling her hair playfully and smiling brightly. Chibi-Usa giggled, smiling sheepishly

"That means no walking around on your own Chibi-Usa" Makoto said sternly, she turned to Makoto and blushed bowing her head slightly.

"No running off without telling us…In fact no running off at all" Rei said

Chibi-Usa nodded, staring at the floor.

"Chibi-Usa, would you like to move in with me and Mama Ikuko?" Usagi asked, sitting up away from Mamoru and looking at the little girl with a warming gaze. The Senshi's eyes widened at the sudden offer and Mamoru smiled widely.

Chibi-Usa's head snapped up and she stared wide-eyed into her mother's eyes.

"Really?" She breathed

"Hai" Usagi smiled

"I have a better idea, why don't you both move in with me! That way I can keep an eye on both of you" Mamoru suddenly said, Usagi and Chibi-Usa gasped, turning to face him.

"N…Nani!!!" Rei gasped falling over "Two Odango's!! Mamoru are you sure you can handle that!!" She asked the raven haired man.

Mamoru grinned, not taking his eyes away from the two girls infront of him. "Oh I think I'll be able to cope"

Usagi was speechless; however Chibi-Usa wasn't…

"Mamo-Chan-Papa! Are you sure?!! Do you really mean it!!?" Chibi-Usa rambled, eyes wide as dinner plates. Mamoru chuckled.

"Well it's up to your mother really…" He said, both pair of eyes turning to the stunned blonde infront of them.

"Mama?" Chibi-Usa asked.

She blinked, still staring at Mamoru.

"Usako?" Mamoru asked, looking her up and down slightly worried.

"Me…Chibi….you…" She stuttered looking from him to Chibi-Usa.

The Senshi and Chibi-Usa broke out into giggles while Mamoru grinned.

"Really?" She breathed finally, focusing her gaze at Mamoru. He nodded still grinning.

"I think that's a splendid idea! Well done Mamoru!!" Luna beamed, Mamoru smiled.

"You want me to live with you?" She asked blinking several times

He nodded again then took her hand in his "I love you Usako, I want you to move in with me"

Usagi beamed, leaping into his awaiting arms, knocking him back slightly. His grin widened

"Yes! Yes! Yes!!!" She yelled excitedly "Of course we'll move in with you!!"

Chibi-Usa squealed happily and she ran and hugged Usagi's back eagerly. Usagi pulled away from Mamoru and got up, grabbing Mamoru's hand and pulling him up.

"Come on!! Come on!! We'll go get my stuff!" She started running out of the door pulling him and Chibi-Usa with her. "Bye minna!" She yelled half way down the temple stairs.

"Well I think our Senshi meetings over…" Minako giggled

Ikuko wiped her eyes with a white handkerchief as Usagi taped up a brown box labeled 'Stuffed Bunnies'.

"You're back 5 minutes and already you're leaving me again" Ikuko sniffled, Usagi turned to her and smiled sadly bringing her mother into a hug.

"I'll come visit all the time Mama" She promised, Ikuko tightened her hold on Usagi "At least im in the same country this time" She smiled.

Ikuko pulled away from her and wiped her eyes, also smiling. "My baby's all grown up. It's such a shame your father and Shingo can't see how grown up and strong you've turned out to be" Tears welled up in her mothers eyes again.

"They can see Mama, they're looking over us" Usagi assured smiling slightly, a sad glint in her eyes. "They just can't intervene… Father is properly shouting down from the stars angrily at Mamoru" She giggled; Ikuko grinned and brought her daughter into another bear hug. After they parted Usagi rubbed her hands together and looked around her room.

"We better hurry up, Mamo-Chan and Chibi-Usa will be back from dropping off the first load of boxes soon" She said beginning to pack more stuffed bunnies into a box.

A few more trips from Usagi's to Mamoru's and loads more boxes later, Mamoru shut the boot of red Ferrari and wiped the beads of sweat off his head.

"Please tell me that's it Usako…" Mamoru pleaded, giving her puppy dog eyes.

The blonde stood at the foot of the gate and her face fell

"Iie Mamo-Chan, there's still a dozen more" She sighed

"NANI! Nooooooo!" He dropped to the floor dramatically and spread out his arms. "Not more boxes!!"

"Hai, more boxes" Usagi grumbled, bowing her head so her bangs fell over her eyes.

Mamoru sat up and stared at the petite woman infront of him. "Are you sure? How many boxes could one woman have?? Really??" He asked again, his eyes pleading her to say no.

Usagi lifted her head "Nope, I was just saying that to wind you up" She broke out into hysterical laughter as Mamoru's eyes widened.

"Right that's it!!" Mamoru got up and stormed over to Usagi. She stopped laughing and squeaked. She began to run away, however, she wasn't quick enough, Mamoru's large strong arm wrapped around her small waist and pulled her towards him.

"You're gonna get it now" He growled as she squirmed in his arms squealing, with his free arm he started to tickle her. She screamed and giggled helplessly, thrashing around trying to be freed. Tears poured down her cheeks as her sides started to ach.

"S…Stop it Mamo-Chan!!!" She pleaded through giggles. He grinned and continued to tickle her. "Put" Giggle "Me" another giggle "Down!!" her demanded, more tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Ahem…" A feminine cough made them freeze. They both looked up to see Chibi-Usa standing a few meters away from them with her arms folded and tapping her foot impatiently. "Are you children quiet finished?" She asked. Mamoru let go on Usagi and bowed his head in shame. Usagi grinned with triumph when her grin soon faded when she saw the expression of her future daughters face. She also bowed her head.

"Yes Ma'm" They both mumbled together

"Good. Now you've decided to finish, Usagi-Chan your Mama wants to see you inside" She finished with a sweet innocent smile. Usagi and Mamoru brought their heads up and smiled slightly.

"Okay dokay" Usagi replied. she skipped down the path away from the car and into the open front door.

Mamoru sighed happily and Chibi-Usa smiled.

"We finally have her back Chibi-Usa!!" Mamoru cried with joy, beaming brightly.

"Hai papa, we do" She returned the grin. Mamoru bent onto the floor and opened his arms. Chibi-Usa ran into him, wrapping her small arms around his well built chest.


	18. Moving In With Mamoru

**AN: Im am so so so so sorry everyone for the really late update! i've been recovering from some really bad news and been busy with coursework and taking care of issues! i will try and update ASAP!! **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter x**

* * *

Usagi struggled to a plan navy blue door, holding a large box in her small arms. She stopped, breathing heavily. Her arms were aching and bruised, her legs were shaking with the intense weight and her fingers were red with the chilling bitter coldness of the outside.

"Great, now how am I ment to open the door!" She cried out loud, she tried to balance the heavy box on her knee, but it almost fell off, causing Usagi to lunge to retrieve it. She sighed deeply.

"Mamo-Chan, hayaku!" She pleaded into the empty hallway "Oh kami!" She cried as her aching arms throbbed. The sudden ding'ing sound of the elevator brought her back to her senses and she looked up to see Mamoru walking towards her carring a very large box and Chibi-Usa beside him carring a little one.

"Hayaku, my arms are going to drop off!" Usagi pleaded dramatically, Mamoru chuckled lightly, balancing the large box on one knee and opening his door with the key easily. Usagi glared at the tall handsome young man and he chuckled again.

She stumbled inside and dropped the box on the floor, tending her aching arms.

"You did say that you could handle it Usako" Mamoru said, putting down his box gently and walking over to the small blonde, smiling. Usagi shot him a hard look and looked back down at her arms.

Chibi-Usa tutted "your not as strong as you thought you were Usagi-Baka" she grinned

Usagi stuck her tongue out at the pink haired girl and then smiled lightly.

"Come on Usako, we have loads more boxes to bring up" Mamoru said beginning to walk into the corridor again. Usagi groaned loudly, following him reluctantly.

* * *

"My lord, what ever you have planned will be even harder now. Sailor Moon has moved in with her future husband and child." Emerald reported to the fair haired prince. He smiled evilly in return.

"Do not stress Emerald. It wouldn't matter if she was with the strongest people in the universe…"

Emerald frowned confusion all over her face.

"It's only a matter of time… Another 4 hours or so I'd say…" The prince chuckled coldly, the harsh tone echoing throughout the bare chamber.

* * *

Mamoru collapsed onto the couch next to a half sleeping blonde and a snoring pink haired little girl.

"All…finished…no…more…boxes…" He wheezed, sitting up and looking at the two. Usagi just grunted in return and Chibi-Usa continued to snore loudly.

Mamoru sighed "Like mother like daughter" He said, Usagi suddenly snapped awake and hit him playfully on the arm, glaring at him. He just simply chuckled in return.

She stood up and had a big stretch but then winced as a sharp pain shot through her body.

"Best I get Chibi-Usa to bed…" She yawned, stumbling over to the little sleeping girl.

"I'll do it baby" Mamoru said, going to stand up but being pushed down by Usagi.

"Iie Mamo-Chan, I'll do it. You've done enough for one day" She gave a little smile and lifted the child into her aching arms, holding her closely and protectively towards her chest. Chibi-Usa mumbled a bit but then drifted back into a dreamless slumber.

Usagi smiled warmly and took her into one of the bedrooms. Mamoru watched as the two most important people in his life disappeared behind the door and he took a deep breath in, bathing in the presence of his love.

A sudden sharp pain shot through his soul and he sat up with a painful gasp. He noticed it was his and Usagi's bond and his eyes went wide as the pain increased.

"Usako?" He whispered, staggering to get up. He stumbled over to the bedroom door, almost doubling over with the increasing amount of pain that was shooting around his body. "Usako?" He called louder.

He reached out a shaky hand just as the door opened and Usagi walked out calmly.

"What's wrong Mamo-Chan?" She asked noticing the young man couching over as if he was in a tremendous amount of pain. Mamoru frowned, looking her up and down, examining her for any signs of injuries.

"Are you ok?" He wheezed as another stabbing sharp pain shot through him. Usagi rushed to his side and wrapped his large arm around her small fragile shoulders. She tried to keep him up with her body weight.

"Of course im ok Mamo-Chan! Demo look at you!!! You can hardly stand!" She cried, helping him sit down on the sofa. He suppressed a yell as the pains increased and suddenly the pain was gone and he felt normal.

Usagi was frowning with concern as she stroked the side of his face with her soft thumb. He sat up suddenly, startling her.

"Mamo-Chan what's wrong with you!?" She cried

"It's gone" Mamoru said, shock apparent in his voice.

"What's gone?" Usagi nearly yelled with frustration

"The pain…It's gone…" Mamoru said, prodding his stomach. He looked up into the worried eyes of his Usako and frowned "And you're ok?" He asked

"Of course im ok! What the hell's going on" She cried.

Mamoru was about to reply when Usagi's clear crystal blue twinkling eyes turned blank and deadly black, as quick as it appeared it left. He gasped. Usagi's brow furrowed even more as she studied Mamoru's wide eyes.

Mamoru shook his head, shrugging it off as his imagination and lowered his gaze to the ground, afraid he might see it again.

"Nothing Usa, im fine…" He replied quietly

Usagi sighed and got up from his side.

"Well you lie down and rest for a while. You'll be better in the morning" She gave a smile, telling herself it was because of the stressful day they just had lifting boxes and driving back and forth.

"Hai, arigato Usako" He thanked warmly as the blonde walked out of the room to get a soda.

* * *

Bright warn sunshine beamed through the light curtains of Mamoru and Usagi's bedroom.

Mamoru felt Usagi's warm body pressed up against his and he smiled. His eyes fluttered open and a small blonde head came into his blurry sight. He blinked a couple of times, clearing his vision.

He gasped, his head shooting back and he blinked several more times. Falling from Usagi's head was several strands of long black hair.

Usagi sleepily rolled over to face him, hearing his distressed gasp.

"What's wrong Mamo-Chan?" She asked

Mamoru frowned, noticing a slight foreign coldness in her voice.

"Nothing Usako, go back to sleep"

"Iie Mamo-Chan I can't, im going to surprise Motoki-Kun and Naru-Chan and go see them" The blonde smiled slightly, sitting up and getting out of the cosy warm double bed.

Mamoru sighed, his eyes locked with the stray black hair and he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands. When he pulled his hands away and he looked up again the hair was still there.

"Usako look in the mirror" Mamoru said, also getting out of bed and walking over to the petite woman infront of him. She frowned but did as she was told.

"What Mamo-Chan?" She asked

Mamoru took the several long pieces of hair gently in his hand and held them infront of her face. Usagi frowned, taking her hair and looking at it.

"What can it be?" Mamoru asked, looking from the hair to Usagi.

Usagi frowned, looking back up at Mamoru and dropping the hair

"What can what be?" She asked "What am I ment to be looking at?"

Mamoru frowned "Can't you see it?" He asked

Usagi's eyes filled with concern and she lifted up a small hand, holding the back of it to his forehead.

"Hmm, no fever…. Maybe we should get you a doctor just incase" Usagi sighed, lowering her hand and watching Mamoru's frown deepen.

"Im fine Usako…" He replied, he walked out of the room and shortly returned with a very sleepy and grumpy Chibi-Usa.

"What is it Mamo-Chan, I was sleepi" Chibi-Usa gasped as she saw the several black strands in her future mothers hair. "Usagi! What did you do to your hair?" She cried

"See! I new I weren't crazy!" Mamoru cheered with relief

"I didn't do anything with my hair for kami sakes!" Usagi cried with frustration, looking at her hair again in the mirror and favoring it gently.

Mamoru and Chibi-Usa looked at each other, both frowning and eyes full with deep concern.

They both walked out of the bedroom and left the blonde to inspect her hair.

"What do you think it is Mamo-Chan?" Chibi-Usa asked her future father.

Mamoru sighed "I don't know Chibi-Usa but she can't see it, what ever it is…."

"Maybe we should go see the Senshi about it" The little girl suggested

"Iie… We cant go behind her back… she'll be hurt terribly if she found out"

Chibi-Usa sighed, bowing her head.

Usagi growled, pulling her hair infront of her eyes.

"I can't see anything!"

Suddenly her communicator started to beep and she looked at it.

"It could be our imagination I suppose" Mamoru Rambled on

Chibi-Usa frowned, hearing a faint beeping.

"Can you hear that?" She asked

Mamoru stopped talking and frowned, also hearing it.

"Sounds like Usagi's communicator"

They both walked to the bedroom door and opened it, walking inside. Usagi was standing infront of the mirror staring blankly at herself.

"Usako cant you hear your communicator?" Mamoru asked, walking to the bedside table and picking it up.

"Hai but I can't be bothered to save people at the moment" She answered with a tired sigh.

Mamoru and Chibi-Usa frowned, the young man pressed a button and a very pissed Sailor Mars glared at him.

"Usagi! What to you so long!" She yelled, she gasped when she saw Mamoru staring at her. "Mamoru-san? Where's Usagi?"

"Right hear Rei-Chan" He answered looking at the blonde infront of the mirror.

"Well can you tell that baka that there's a youma at the mall and to get here ASAP please" The fiery Senshi growled

They both cut off and Mamoru turned to Usagi. "There's a Youma at the mall Usako, time to go"

He reached into his jacket and pulled out a rose ready to transform.

"Iie." The blonde stated

"Nani? But Usagi you have to go! People will be killed!" Chibi-Usa cried

"Don't care, im not going." Usagi replied bitterly, still favoring her hair.

"What's going on with you Usako! You're acting all weird!" Mamoru stated

Usagi turned to her boyfriend with an evil glare. Mamoru gasped as her blue glittering eyes turned black and dead.

"Nothings going on with me Mamoru, I just don't feel like saving anyone today," Usagi said matter-of-factly

Chibi-Usa and Mamoru gasped.

_She called me Mamoru_ He thought both shocked and sad

"Well you have no choice Usako, it's your destiny," He pushed all the hurt out of his voice "You have to save the people of Tokyo,"

Usagi sighed deeply "well if it's going to shut you both up…" She threw her locket up in the air and called out her transformation.

Mamoru and Chibi-Usa just stared at her.

When she finished she just stood with her hands on her hips glaring at Mamoru.

"Well go on then! Transform!" She spat

He done as he was told but after he had finished he stared at Usagi like she had grown two heads.

"Usako, I haven't got any idea what's gotten into you but whatever it is you need to fight! Your stronger then it Usako, beat it! Please!" Mamoru pleaded

Usagi just laughed coldly, her eyes turned dark and blank for a second then turned back again. Chibi-Usa gasped, also noticing it.

"Mamoru, you seriously are delusional. Now do you want me to save the Mall or not?"

"Hai Usako…Of course I do…" Mamoru replied firmly, wrapping his arm around his future daughter and pulling her close.

"Well then quit your talking and move!" She yelled

The couple just stared blankly at her. She sighed with annoyance and leaped out of the window yelling:

"I'll see you girls later!"

"What's going on with her, Mamo-Chan?!" Chibi-Usa cried

"I don't know Chibi-Usa but it can't be good. I better go watch her. Stay here please honey," He kissed her head as she nodded and leapt off after his girlfriend.


	19. Darkness Surrounds Her

**AN: Hello everyone! Sorry i've taken so long to update... i have had bad news and been very busy with family business... i appologise for the poor grammar and spelling, i am trying to best i can...without further ado!! i introduce to you...**

**Chapter 18...**

* * *

"Urgh, where the hell is that Odango!" Mars growled impatiently whilst jumping out of the way of a claw that was dosed with lethal poison.

"She'll be here soon!" Mercury reassured the senshi

"I don't think I can hold out much longer" Venus cried, fighting back another claw with her love chain.

"Jupiter thunder crash" Jupiter fired her electricity at the youma's claw and it yelped in pain, drawing it to its brown murky chest.

Venus sighed with relief letting her chain vanish. "Cheers Jupiter" She thanked with a warm tired smile.

"Amy watch out!" Mar cried with horror watching as a razor sharp shopping bag flew towards her friend.

Mercury looked up from her small blue computer in time to see it flying towards her.

"Moon Tiara Action" A Tired voice yawned from above them all.

The bag fell to the ground with a small thud as a golden tiara hit it, smacking the life out of it.

Everyone looked up to see Sailor Moon lazily standing on top of water fountain in the middle of the mall.

"I am Sailor Moon, blah blah blah. I will right wrongs blah blah blah. Oh you get the message" She sighed, jumping down slowly infront of the youma. "Can you stop gaping at me please and fight me so I can get home. I really can't be arsed with you at the moment."

If the Senshi's mouths weren't on the floor already they were now. Tuxedo Mask hid behind a toppled over large cart filled with hair accessories and watched the battle from afar.

"Well?" Sailor Moon said, putting her hands on her hips and staring at the very confusion Youma infront of her.

The youma shook its head out of its shock and raised it hand with several green claws attached to it.

"Oh, a poisoness hand! Im so very scared" The sarcasm dripped from Sailor Moon's mouth.

The youma roared fiercely with rage and flew at the blonde warrior.

Sailor Moon just stood there watching it come at her.

"Usagi what the hell are you doing!! Move its going to kill you!!" Mars yelled

The blonde turned to Mars and stuck up her middle finger at the priestess. The senshi all gasped and so did Tuxedo Mask.

Mercury frowned, noticing the several stands of black hair attached to the back of her head.

Just as Tuxedo Mask was going to jump in and save his girlfriend she lazily put up a closed fist. He stopped with curiosity.

She opened her palm and the youma burst into a black light and turned into dust.

She rubbed her hands together lazily and sighed.

"Well that was easy" She yawned

The Senshi all gapped at her.

"W…What in kami's name?" Jupiter cursed

"Usagi?" Venus nearly forgot how to breathe.

The blonde turned to Venus, her eyes flickered blank and dead. She gasped.

"What?" Sailor Moons voice was short and bitter

"How did you...?" Mars took a step towards her friend but stopped when Usagi's blank dead eyes turned to her. She gasped also.

"Oh my god! Usagi-Chan your eyes," Mercury cried, noticing the deep pools of darkness.

Tuxedo Mask ran into view and his eyes drifted over the small blonde.

"She's getting worse" He muttered

"What do you mean she's getting worse?" Mercury asked "Has she been like this for a while?"

"Erm excuse me people I am here you know and Mamoru don't tell me you're still going on about that again. I told you im fine!" Sailor Moon glared

"Usagi, can I scan you with my computer please?" Mercury asked her friend politely.

Usagi turned her death glare to her. "No you can't! How dare you!"

Everyone was very shocked and confused. They had no idea what was going on with their leader but what ever it was they didn't like it.

Suddenly half of Usagi's hair turned a deathly black. Everyone gasped their eyes were wider then dinner plates. Mercury started typing away furiously on her computer.

"Usagi something's wrong making you act like this! Please whatever it is please fight it!" Jupiter pleaded

"Oh shut up would you! All of you are getting on my last nerves" Usagi spat she raised her hand and in an instant all the Senshi and Mamoru we're blown back fiercely.

"Usagi that's not your normal powers, Think about it!" Mars yelled on her hands and knees

Usagi grinned, a sickly grin that shot shivers down the Senshi's spines "You know what Mars? You're right! These aren't my normal powers. They're better and powerful. I like it!"

"Usako fight it please!" Tuxedo Mask cried

"Oh shut up Mamoru. I don't know what I ever saw in you. You're pathetic and weak!" Usagi hissed. Everyone gasped and Mamoru's eyes filled with hurt and a sudden loss.

"Don't listen to her Mamoru" Mercury cried "It's not Usagi, Its evil"

Everyone looked at Mercury.

"That's right Mercury well done!" A cold chilling voice filled the air. The senshi looked around in the air and gasped when Diamond appeared next to Sailor Moon.

"Diamond" Mamoru growled

"Do you have something to do with this Diamond?" Jupiter demanded, getting into fighting stance.

"Diamond" Sailor Moon smiled and hugged him tightly; He wrapped his long arms around her and over her shoulder grinned at Mamoru.

He growled and went for him but the senshi all held him back.

"No Mamoru! He's powerful!"

"Usako no don't! Fight it!" Mamoru pleaded to the half blonde in evil's arms." What did you do to her?" He yelled at the silver haired man infront of him.

"Nothing, just fed her energy from the dark crystal" He replied with a wide evil smile

"Usagi-Chan please… Fight it!" Mercury cried

The dead blank eyes turned to the blue haired Senshi.

"I don't want to fight it" She replied, Diamond's arm snaked around her waist and Sailor Moon smiled. She went up on tip toes and her soft lips met his rough ones.

Mamoru cried out as he watched the woman he loved kiss another man infront of his eyes.

"Mars Fire…" Mars fired up her attack but Venus jumped infront of her

"No Rei! You might hit Usagi!" She explained

Mars dropped her hands and swore.

Suddenly the rest of Usagi's hair erupted in black as she carried on devouring Diamond's lips. When they finally broke apart Diamond grinned down at the small dark haired woman infront of him.

"Let's go home" He suggested with a wink

"Oh yes" She sighed happily. She turned to the Senshi and Tuxedo Mask. "See ya later losers!" She laughed.

"NOOO" Mamoru yelled as the couple teleported away.

He covered his face with his large hands and cried helplessly into them. The Senshi walked up behind him and Mars put her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Mamoru. We will get her back." She promised

"Even if it kills us" Jupiter nodded

"Come on you guys, we should get back to the temple and discuss this properly." Mars suggested

"I'll get Chibi-Usa" Venus proposed

"Wait, Venus! Please don't tell her yet… I'll do it…" Mamoru suddenly said quickly, his face coming out of his hands.

She smiled comfortingly and nodded "Of course Mamoru-San" She said gently

The upper class hero rose to his feet dejectedly and started to trudge to the temple along with Mars, Mercury and Jupiter.

**AN: Well everyone thats the end of chapter 18!!! More to come!! hehehe xxx**


	20. Proposals & Plans

Ok people I know I have a huge amount of apologizing to do and you deserve an explanation for such a late update. My PC has officially crashed. I am using my granddads computer who lives 2 hours away from me to upload this chapter, I am staying here for a few days so I shall start on the next chapter after I have uploaded this one. Please bare with me everyone, I am writing as fast as I can and trying to upload it as quickly as I can xxxx

**Sorry for the inconvenience… Here is the next chapter of Faith Is An Illusion…**

**-**

Deep within the dark black crystal walls two deadly evil people sat on their thrones, devouring each other through lust and imaginary love.

The newly evil Sailor Moon broke away from the white haired prince and smiled at him. She was sitting on his lap, one hand rested on his cheek the other rested on his thigh.

Her hair was jet black, on her Sailor Senshi suit where there was once blue was now black and the light red that used to be there was replaced with blood red. Her eyes were blank and almost as dark as her hair.

Without a word Usagi reached up and touched her now, black, star locket and she de-transformed. She was wearing skintight black gown that fell to the floor. It clung to her curves and showed much of her cleavage. Around her shoulders sat a blood red lacey shawl. She laughed.

"Usagi, my love, I have a proposal to make" Diamond's husky voice sent shivers of delight down Usagi's spine.

"Yes my sweet?" She replied sliding her hand slightly up his thigh, he growled in reply and nudged her hand away.

"Not now. I have to speak to you and it's hard to speak to you when all I can think about is you, me and a bed" Diamond glared

Usagi smiled seductively and silently urged him to continue.

"Will you take a place by my side and join me in marriage. Become my queen, the black moons queen" Diamond asked cupping her cheek in his icy cold hand. Usagi's eyes widened and she grinned.

"I would want nothing more then to be your queen" She replied bringing his face to hers and kissing him breathlessly.

* * *

"What do you mean Usagi-Mama is evil!" A familiar little girl with pink hair cried with confusion.

"Diamond has poisoned her mind and corrupted her blood with the silver crystals opposite. She's now with Diamond…" Mamoru replied sadly

Chibi-Usa's eyes filled with tears "We've lost her again!" She sobbed into her fathers arms

The senshi just watched sadly.

"Its ok sweetheart, we've won her back once, we can do it again… I promise you everything is going to be ok," Mamoru whispered into the girl's soft pink hair.

Each Senshi had the same question shining in their eyes. How?

"Our best bet is to wait until Diamond attacks next, knowing him he will take pleasure into using Usagi-Chan against us…" Ami said

"He's one sick bastard, when I get my hands on him im going to.-"Makoto was cut off by Rei's stern voice.

"Mako-Chan" She warned, she let out a big sigh and her voice softened "We all want to rip him apart for being the sleaze he is but talking like that isn't going to help get Usagi back"

"She's right Makoto. No matter how much we want him to suffer… hurting him is only going to push Usagi further away…" Minako stated

"We need to find Usagi's main weaknesses so we can hit a nerve and have a small chance of turning her back" Rei suggested

"That's going to be harder then we think. The dark crystal is very powerful… perhaps even more powerful than the silver crystal…" Mamoru spoke for the first time in a while

"Well it's our only shot…we have to try…" Rei replied sadly

"Well we already know Usagi's weaknesses, Mamoru and Chibi-Usa…" Makoto pointed out

"Hai… now we just need to figure out a way of holding them against her…" Ami said

"Mamoru could try talking to her…" Rei suggested

"But Diamond won't allow that…"

"Then we have to deal with Diamond first?" Rei's head was starting to spin

"No because at the moment the dark crystal is telling Usagi that she… Sorry Mamoru… loves Diamond…" Minako shot an apologetic look at the ebony haired young man; he gave a small smile in return.

"Minako's right… we'll just end up making her angrier and less likely to turn…" Ami said

Everyone sighed deeply

"So we're back to square one…" Makoto nearly cried

Everyone nodded and sighed again with frustration.

* * *

In a small plain apartment in the large city of London 4 men stood around a small living room all with frowns and concern masking their faces.

"Something is wrong with the princess I can feel it" James predicted

"The Senshi?" Nate asked unsurely

"No they would never hurt her…" Zack stated strongly his thoughts all of a sudden traveled to Ami's sweet innocent smile and he shook his head.

"Maybe not physically but mentally…" Nate replied

"The vibe im receiving is from both physical and mental… something is not right... almost… evil" James's frown deepened

"Then we go to her…" Kyle suddenly said. His voice was strong and demanding.

"But we don't know for certain… it could be nothing…" Zack said

"Or it could be something very severe…we **have** to go check it out," Kyle almost ordered

Nate and James nodded in agreement

"Ok, prepare to teleport men," Kyle demanded

Zack sighed and stood up from his seat.

"She will not be happy to see us and to interfering if this is nothing…" He said

"It's something," James stated, shooting a glare towards Zack.

"Lets go!" Nate said, disappearing in an instant.


	21. The Generals & Emeralds Aid

**Wow second chapter in a day!! I am soooo good!!! Hehehe.**

**Im afraid it will be at least a couple of weeks before the next one is up, sorry everyone xxxx Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Emerald watched the newly engaged couple plan their wedding from the cover of the shadows. Her face was screwed up with rage and envy. She knew she had to get rid of the newly evil Senshi. She just didn't know how yet. Without a word she teleported away, to the 4 people that could help her, The Sailor Senshi.

* * *

The four former general finished searching the temple for any signs of the Sailor Senshi and their princess. 

"They're not here" Kyle stated angrily

"Where are they?!" James scowled his mind on a certain raven-haired priestess.

"What do we do now men?" Nate asked

"We search Serenity's current home where her former mother lives…" Zack suggested

"The Generals?" A female voice asked from behind them.

They all turned to see Rei infront of the entrance of the temple, her eyes automatically connected with James's and she felt a pang of loss although she couldn't think why. She shook her head trying to clear the foreign feeling.

"Sailor Mars, Where is Serenity?" Kyle demanded stepping towards her, his body language threatening.

Rei looked taken back. "She was corrupted by the Silver Crystals rival… She has turned evil" The Senshi of Fire bowed her head as a tear slipped down her cheek.

The general's faces hardened.

"She went off with Diamond at our last battle with the Black Moon Family" She continued.

"This is not acceptable; we have to turn her back." Nate stated firmly.

Rei's head shot up. "We don't know how! We have gone through every suggestion we can think of"

"We shall help you" Kyle said "Anything for Serenity"

* * *

Emerald watched from a distance as four large men followed the raven haired teenager into the temple. She had seen these men before, she just couldn't place where. With a sigh she sat down in the concrete floor, hidden by a wall and waited for the other Senshi to come.

* * *

"Before we have our wedding, dearest, we will have to destroy the Senshi, we can not risk them bounding in and prevent us from being together." Diamond declared firmly as he caressed Serenity's cold skin. 

The wicked princess nodded "I shall do it" She smiled sickly "What better way to kill the twerps then by their precious friend and leader?"

Diamond grin's matched hers "How…. evil of you my love"

Her once innocent giggle filled with room, it was sour and bitter, and enough to make the bravest of people shiver with fear and disgust.

"Thank you" She winked before existing the room, her cruel aura lingering a second behind her.

* * *

After an hour of waiting the Senshi, Mamoru, Luna and Artemis were seated around the familiar coffee table inside the temple. 

"Where is Chibi-Usa?" Rei asked

"She is with my mother, we didn't think it would be appropriate for her to be here" Ami explained, Rei nodded with agreement as she began to explain the reason for the meeting.

"We have new allies to aid us with retrieving Usagi"

They all exchanged confused looks and turned to Rei for the rest of the explanation.

"Enter" Was all Rei said.

The door to the right of her opened and in walked the four Generals. Gasps filled the room as they stood next to Rei and bowed their heads.

Makoto felt her breathing fasten at the site of Nate and she frowned with confusion of her feelings, she violently shook it off and averted her eyes from him.

Minako felt a sudden pain in her heart as her blue, twinkling eyes rested on Kyle, however, she could not understand why. Trying to retain her emotions she looked at her hands that were rested in her lap.

Ami's eyes connected with Zack's and she suddenly felt like bursting into tears, she broke the gaze, clearing her throat that had all of a sudden became very dry and looked at Rei.

Luna and Artemis looked back and forth from the Senshi to the Generals with wide eyes. Both felines noticed how the Senshi were avoiding the Generals eyes and looked at each other with a knowing look.

"_They do not remember their past lives, only of the time of the falling of the Moon Kingdom..."_ Luna told Artemis through their mind link.

"_Their only past memories of them is of their__ treason_" Artemis replied, a sad look in his green eyes.

"_They will remember when the time is right Artemis, do not fret"_ Luna smiled reassuringly and then turned back to the group that still sat (and stood) in silence.

"Well then we must start to think of a plan" Artemis suddenly said, breaking the silence.

All eyes turned to him and tired sighs filled the room.

"We have gone through everything we could think of!" Minako cried with frustration, Kyle's eyes were rested on the back of golden hair as she was nearly shouting at Artemis.

"But it is different now; you have us to help you. We want Serenity back as much as you all do" Nate replied

"I could help" A sour voice echoed through out the room

Everyone's heads shot up and looked around the room on alert, all ready to transform if needed.

"Relax Senshi, don't get your knickers in a twist. I am here to help you all." The voice said.

Suddenly Emerald appeared behind Mamoru and he glared at her, reaching for his rose.

"Emerald what are you doing here" Makoto ordered standing and glaring at her from her position, opposite her. She was ready to jump over the table and kill her is necessary.

"As I have said, I am here to help." The green haired woman put up her hands as if to surrender and smiled innocently.

All eyes in the room narrowed on the bitter woman infront of them.

"What do you mean you're here to help?" Mamoru demanded

"It means that I am here to help…. What else would it mean?" The woman glared at the ebony haired man infront of her.

"You are on the same side of the one that took Serenity, are you not?" Kyle asked, eying the woman dangerously.

"Hai, Demo, I need to win back my prince's heart." Emerald explained a little sadly, her eyes dropped to the floor and Minako almost felt sorrow for her.

"I cannot do that with Sailor Moon as his future Queen... I cannot destroy her because Diamond would never forgive me so I need for her to be good again."

"Why should we trust you? After all, you are evil…" James scowled

"Because you need my help. You cannot do it without me, I am working inside the palace and I know their plans. I could be a great use to you all. Once it is all over, you get your friend, leader and princess and I get my Prince and his love… everyone wins…"

The Senshi all looked at one another before turning back to her.

"What's the catch?" Makoto asked firmly

Emerald looked a little taken back. "Excuse me?"

"There has to more to it then that Emerald… you're evil… evil is incapable of love. Lust maybe, but never love." Minako said

"So what's the catch?" Makoto repeated

Emerald looked generally shocked as she stared at Minako with wide eyes.

"That's not true…" She said faintly "I love Diamond." She almost asked herself.

The Senshi stared at her as she shook her head to rid herself of the thoughts going through her mind.

"Well I don't care if it is love or lust, he is mine and I want him back! I need your help as much as you need mine, please…." She almost begged.

Ami turned to the raven haired priestess "Rei?" She asked a silent question. Rei responded by walked up to Emerald and held out her hands.

"Give me your hands" Rei said softly

Emerald blinked, backing away slightly. "Nani?" She frowned

"If you wish us to trust you then you must trust us too" Rei said

Emerald looked at Rei's hands and then back her face.

Cautiously, she held out her own and put them on top of Rei's. The priestess closed her eyes with deep concentration and took a deep breath in.

The Generals watched amazed and James had a faint smile on his face.

Suddenly Rei snapped open her eyes and lowered her hands to her sides.

"I am receiving no evil vibes. I trust her," Rei said turning her back on the woman and watching the Senshi.

They all nodded and stood. "Ok, then we shall trust you too." Minako agreed

"However" A deep and powerful voice interrupted, everyone turned to see Kyle staring at Emerald though eyes that were unreadable. "If you do anything and I mean the slightest tiniest thing that betrays us you shall face a fate much worse than death." He warned

The green haired woman gulped with slight fear and nodded silently, not trusting her voice.

Mamoru suddenly rose from his seat and stormed out of the temple without a word.

Minako was quick to race after him. The rest of them just stared after the two.

* * *

"Mamoru!" Minako cried after the retreating back 

He responded by quickening his pace.

"Mamoru! Matte please!" She shouted

As he carried on going Minako saw red and she fastened her pace, gaining on him. She ran in front of him and stopped in his path glaring at him.

"Why did you storm off like that?" She demanded

When he didn't answer and just scowled at her, her anger rose.

"MAMORU" She yelled, not expecting for him to respond.

"BECAUSE" He roared suddenly, making her jump. "I am a failure to Usagi."

"What do you mean?" Minako asked softly, seeing the pain in his eyes.

"I keep loosing her over and over again, I am unable to protect her and now we may have lost her for good and we're seeking help from Evil to get her back!!!" Mamoru cried "I AM a disgrace to the Moon kingdom, future crystal Tokyo and to the love of my life and future Daughter!"

"No Mamoru, that is not true. You are forgetting that we always win! Every battle we win, every time we loose Usagi we get her back and this time is no different. We are going to get her back and we are going to keep her safe and protected." Minako's voice was strong and confident, she was staring at Mamoru with powerful eyes and he almost had to smile.

"You are so much like Usako it is unreal, Minako" He said

Minako smiled softly "I get that a lot" She almost laughed "Come on let's get back to the temple and find out how to get Usagi back…"

Mamoru sighed deeply, running a hand through his thick dark hair. He looked at Minako and smiled nodding.

As they started to walk back Mamoru's mind drifted to the Generals.

"Isn't it weird that the Generals are back and fighting with us again" Mamoru

Minako's mind shot to Kyle and she smile, an unknown emotion clearly shining in her eyes. "Hai, it is"

"Do you remember when they were fighting for us in the moon kingdom?" Mamoru asked, noticing the emotion in her eyes. He knew what it was for Usagi's reflected the same when ever she loved at him and he was sure his did with Usagi.

"Iie, but im sure my memories will return in time" She smiled surely

Mamoru stopped as they reached the temple steps.

"I know they will," He whispered to himself as she started to climb them, a small smile playing on his lips.

* * *

Well that's it from me for now, the next one should be up in the next few weeks, stay healthy and happy everyone xxxx I love you all xxxx 


	22. Attacking UsagiChan

"So what ideas do you have Emerald?" Makoto questioned while Mamoru and Minako were absent.

The green haired woman suddenly looked a little nervous.

"Well I don't actually have one… I was hoping you guys did…." She explained wincing, ready for an outburst of rage from the Amazon.

"You don't have a plan?" Ami asked with a frown

"Iie…"

"Then we're truly stuffed" Rei cried with frustration

"Now now Princess Rei, you can not be negative… you must always think the best until the worst happens…" James said

"Its just Rei in this century and the worst already has happened" She bit back

James frowned slightly "It could be worse…there could be no chance of getting Serenity back at all"

Rei looked at him with sad eyes and nodded silently.

He sighed, wanting to go and comfort her but he stopped himself before he had a chance to walk. _I love you, firefly_ He thought sadly.

He was shook at of his thoughts by two new voices approaching the door.

"There back" Zack announced suddenly.

Mamoru and Minako walked in.

"Have you gathered yourself Prince?" Kyle asked

Mamoru looked at the general and nodded silently before turning to Emerald.

"I don't like you. If you help us it does not change anything. You are evil and we are good…" He said bluntly

Emerald nodded "I know" She replied quietly

"Well now that that is clear, we shall move on onto how we are going to get Usako back" He said firmly, his eyes drifting to the Senshi and Generals.

"Diamond is planning to attack you all before the wedding. He does not wish to risk the fact that you may interrupt them…" Emerald explained

"When?" Nate asked

"Tomorrow, after sun set"

"Then we have twenty four hours to think of a plan to get her back" Mamoru said

"I'll make us some Coffee…This is going to be a long night…" Rei said, standing up and walking out of the door.

* * *

"Emerald is gone, my lord" A servant bowed before Diamond and Serenity 

"I suspected so" The prince replied bitterly "That shall be all" He shoed the man away and turned to his Queen to be.

"She's properly sulking in a palace corner about our wedding" Serenity laughed cruelly.

"Use your head, my love. You know Emerald, she doesn't just sulk…"

"You think she has gone to the Senshi?" Serenity asked

"Exactly. She has betrayed us…"

"What shall we do?"

"We change our plans, I suspect Emerald has told them everything…."

* * *

"We have nothing!" Mamoru cried with frustration, he gripped his thick black hair with his hands trying to relieve his desperation. "Im going to loose her" He whispered 

"There has to be away," Ami stated surely

"What Ami? What idea is there that we haven't gone through?" Mamoru yelled

"I…I don't know…" She replied in a small voice

"I have an idea" Emerald's quiet voice came unnoticed by the angry prince.

"Well you should know! You're meant to be the smart one after all!" His face was red with anger and frustration.

Gasps filled the room.

"Hello? I have an idea" Emerald said again, her voice stronger, however, nobody seemed to notice.

"Hey!" Zack yelled, his anger rising. "We are all trying our best Endymion. We do not want to loose her either!"

"Well you didn't seem to care when you was trying to kill her a year ago!" Mamoru retorted back

"Stop it the both of you!" Minako screamed suddenly

Everyone stared at her with wide eyes. Minako near got angry, she was always calm or hyper, but never angry.

"We are in this together, like it or not, we have to stick together to get Usagi back otherwise we shall loose her. Obviously you both don't want that! So shut up and sit down and let Emerald speak!" The blonde glared at the two.

Mamoru sighed with defeat.

They did as they were told silently and turned to the green haired woman.

"Talking to her will not work because her mind is strong, right?"

"Right…" Mamoru agreed

"Well what would you say if I told you that I know a way to weaken her mind…"

"I would say… bravo… what's the catch?"

"Hear me out before you shoot it down…" Emerald said cautiously watching Mamoru through fearful eyes. "When humans are sick with a bad headache or stomach ache they're minds are weaker…they do not care about much at the time because of the pain they are in…"

"Right…" Mamoru almost glared at Emerald, he was catching onto what she was getting at.

"So...we attack her, not so much it would kill her but enough for it to harm her enough to weaken her mind therefore we can get her back!"

Mamoru shot up from his seat immediately, fury coursing through his veins

"Nani!" He cried

The Senshi and the generals all looked shocked but they were all pondering the thought.

"You want me to attack Usako!" He cried with outrage

"Well yes… but not so we kill her," Emerald said, trying not to sound slightly afraid.

"Absolutely not!" Mamoru yelled

"Now wait a second Mamoru, we can't just dismiss it!" Rei said

Mamoru's firm fiery eyes turned to her and he glared, if looks could kill….

"You agree with her!" he screamed

"No but im not dismissing her either! You have to remember that everything else we have thought of will not work!" Rei shouted back

"There is a possibility that this will work" Nate interfered

"Just a possibility?! You want to risk killing her for just a small possibility of getting her back!?"

"But we wouldn't be killing her, charge you attacks just enough to harm her" Emerald explained

Mamoru's head shot towards her and he walked up to her and pressed his face near to hers.

"You are evil. This is your plan to destroy her I know it…" He spat through gritted teeth, emotion was thick in his shaking voice. He then stood and faced all the Senshi and Generals "And you are all backing her up!" He shouted

"Mamoru, we don't want to hurt her either but it's the only way!" Makoto cried.

Suddenly there was a loud crash and the roof started to caved in on everyone. Dust and wooden beams feel on top of the teenagers as they all dropped for cover.

"Its them!" Kyle yelled over the sounds of the temple being destroyed.

"Is everyone ok?" Mamoru shouted, his eyes flicking between everyone to make sure they were ok.

Everyone muttered their yes's, however they all had a few scraps and bruises.

"You said that they would not attack until sunset tomorrow!" Rei yelled at Emerald who was opposite her under the table.

"They must have found out I was betraying them and changed their plans!" She shouted back

"What do we do?" Minako cried next to Kyle, she was holding his hand tightly without noticing.

"Transform Minna!" Zack ordered loudly.

* * *

So that was Chapter 21! Hope you all enjoyed it! - sadly i only have one more chapter and an Epiloge left of this story [

The next chapter will be up in a few weeks xxxx

Ja Ne Minna-san xxxx


	23. Iie Usako! I Love You!

**Another Chapter up and running!!! Im sorry everyone but it will be quite some time before the next chapter is up due to internet errors! Gomanasai! xxx**

**I love you all and happy reading **

* * *

Previously on Faith Is An Illusion…. 

"_You said that they would not attack until sunset tomorrow!" Rei yelled at Emerald who was opposite her under the table._

"_They must have found out I was betraying them and changed their plans!" She shouted back_

"_What do we do?" Minako cried next to Kyle, she was holding his hand tightly without noticing._

"_Transform Minna!" Zack ordered loudly._

* * *

Bright golden lights filled the room as the Generals transformed into their battle suits from when they were evil. 

The Senshi just stared at them with wide eyes.

"Henshi!!!!!!" Kyle yelled a little angrily

They all snapped back to real time and nodded sharply, raising their wands.

"MARS" Rei screamed above the crashing around them all. A bright red pulsing glow surrounded her.

"MERCURY" Ami screamed, blue surrounding her.

"VENUS!" Minako cried, tears in her eyes as she saw Usagi out of the corner of her eye smirking evilly. A strong orange aura surrounded the Senshi of love.

"JUPITER" Makoto yelled furiously, green bursting from within her.

"SENSHI POWER MAKE-UP" They all shouted together, ribbons circled them, enveloping them in their familiar Senshi uniforms.

The Generals all watched with pride and a distant love in their eyes. After the Senshi finished in their legendary pose and Mamoru was dressed in his tuxedo they all stood from their cover and ran out of the collapsing temple. Emerald hid behind a tree, out of site to Diamond and Usagi who were watching the youma destroying the temple with smiles of satisfaction.

As they all dived out just in time for the roof to cave in Mars screamed with tears in her eyes.

"My temple!!!" She dropped to her knees with devastation and cried with a hand over her mouth.

James ran to her and pulled her into an embrace as she quietly sobbed into his shirt.

The Senshi watched the loving moment as Mamoru searched around the temple with his eyes, trying to find his beloved. When his eyes finally found hers he took in a deep breath.

"Usako." He whispered

Minako, Ami and Makoto all heard his quiet gasp and turned around to see the soon to be queen gliding towards them with Diamond at her side.

"Hello Sailor Senshi. Missed me?" She smirked and cocked her head to the side with mock sympathy.

"Hai Usagi-Chan we have!" Minako cried, her eyes welling up with tears again at the sight of her friend.

"Awww, so sad…I could almost cry… oh no wait, its vomit. Easy mistake to make" She shrugged and put her arm around Diamonds waist.

Mamoru's eyes widened as he took a step back.

The youma that was destroying the temple all of a sudden was at Diamonds side. It bowed and then turned to Mars with a grin on its face.

"Oh no Sailor Mars! Look at your beautiful temple! Its all gone!" Diamond laughed coldly.

Mars lifted her head from James's shirt, her eyes were firm and angry and she glared at the dark prince.

"You son of a bitch!!!!" Mars screamed with anger, jumping up and firing her attack towards Diamond.

Usagi lifted her closed hand and opened it with a flicking motion and the fireball that was hurdling towards them blew up.

Usagi sighed with boredom and looked at her fingernails, blowing them then looking at them again then her eyes turned back to the Senshi staring at her.

"Usako come back to us!" Mamoru's strong desperate voice suddenly called to her.

Usagi looked into his longing, begging eyes and giggled that chilling giggle that made the hairs on the back of everyone's neck stand up.

She slowly withdrew her arm away from Diamond and started to walk gracefully towards Mamoru, swaying her hips seductively. She stopped millimetres away from him and smirked.

Her hands wandered his tight chest as the muscles under her fingers tensed at her touch.

"See how desperate you are," She whispered close to his lips, he could feel her hot breath mingling with his own. "You are weak and pathetic"

"Usako…I love you…." Mamoru whispered, staring into her cold blank eyes.

Usagi smiled and grasped his face with her hand, it was freezing against his warm skin and he took a sharp intake of breath. She then forcefully turned his face so she was facing his cheek and kissed it leaving there a mark of black lipstick in the shape of lips.

She then smirked and shoved him back violently, he fell on his rear end with a thud and he looked up at her with a shocked expression.

She walked towards him again, this time stopping a few meters away from his. Looked down at him and spat on his face, he flinched and wiped it off with the back of his hand.

"See. Pathetic" She said with a glare, then without another word she raised her small hands decorated with a black and silver ring and black nail polished and swiped it across his face with so much force that it sent him flying to nearby temple ruins.

The Senshi and Generals gasped, running to him and helping him up.

"All you Senshi are utterly pitiful and worthless! You should be ashamed of the scum that you are and I am glad that today I shall finally obliterate every single one of you" Usagi spat with disgust and hatred.

"Iie Usagi-Chan you cannot destroy us! We are your friends and your protectors!" Makoto shouted at the black haired woman in front of them.

"Oh yes that reminds me!" Diamond said suddenly "Emerald where are you hiding?" His cold voice rang through the temple grounds.

"Come out come out where ever you are" Usagi smiled sickly. She then turned around and pointed to the youma "Find her Teneye" She ordered firmly.

The youma nodded and Emerald's eyes widened from behind the tree, she quickly teleported away, silently begging that the Senshi would turn her back.

"She has gone" Diamond said, feeling her teleport away.

Usagi clicked her tongue loudly.

"What a shame. I wanted to kill her too," She pouted

"Serenity listen to us! This is not you! This is an evil controlling you, you are stronger than this you can fight it!! Believe in yourself!" Nate suddenly begged

Usagi's blank eyes turned to him.

"Shut up" She hissed, she waved her arm in front of her and vicious force suddenly blew Nate away, he grunted painfully as his body crashed into the ground below.

"Such power in just a small action" Usagi stated looking at her own two hands. "Why would I want to give that up and become frail like all of you?" She asked them.

"Because with us you will have love. Nothing is more powerful than that." Minako's strong voice echoed through Usagi's ears.

The queen-to-be gasped as her eyes widened with emotion.

"I…I have love…" She stated firmly but a little unsurely

"Iie Usagi, what you think is love is really lust…" Rei said

"What you had with me Usako was love! Deep inside of you, you know that!" Mamoru cried

Usagi's eyes drifted from the Senshi to Mamoru as her eyes filled with tears.

"ENOUGH OF THIS NONSENSE!!" Diamond yelled angrily

Usagi jumped at his strong powerful voice and she turned to him, her eyes turning blank once again.

He strolled up to Usagi and took her in his arms and kissed her breathless.

A strained cry escaped Mamoru's throat, as he had to turn away.

When they finally broke apart they were both panting.

"If you do not think that was worth it then what is?" Diamond said quietly, however, all of the Senshi heard them. He tenderly brushed a stay black bang out of Usagi's face and she smiled seductively.

With a silent question and a nod they both turned to the Senshi, holding each other closely.

"Well we would love to stay but we have better things to attend to" Diamond smiled coldly.

"Involving a bed…." Usagi grinned staring at Mamoru and winking. He winced and turned away from her.

"Serenity wait!" Zack cried

Her answer to them was that she opened her two closed hands and the ground before them blew up into speckles of dust, throwing them all back onto the ground with a thud.

"Until text time Senshi" Diamond nodded his goodbye

"MATTE USAKO!" Mamoru shouted desperately, holding out his hand to reach for her. His eyes glistened with pain and sorrow as a lonely tear trailed down his hard cheek.

That was the image burned into her eyelids as she teleported away with her soon-to-be husband in her arms.

**Tada!!!!! What did you think??? Reviews are very helpful and are much appreciated! Arigato Minna!!! xxxx**


	24. Their Dream

**AN: Finally I got some inspiration and I was able to write another chapter WOO!! So I hope you all enjoy it, im in the middle of writing the next one so I doubt you'll have to wait long before the next chapter is up - Ohh and everyone please read my new story 'Too Good To Be True' Or at least read the summary to see what you think! Hehe thanks everyone x**

**I love you all and I hope you enjoy it xxx**

Silence covered the de-transformed Senshi and Generals. Rei stared at her temple, thanking the gods that her grandpa is away with Chad on vacation. A tear fell down her cheek as fell against James's warm chest. A sigh escaped her lips. At least he was there to help her through this.

Minako stumbled over to an unconscious Ami who was being examined by Zack.

"Is she ok?" her hoarse voice echoed throughout the silent ruins. Everyone turned towards the voice and sighs all escaped their lips.

"Hai, she just hit her head when Serenity blew us back… she'll be fine" He replied, brushing a lonely blue bang out of Ami's closed eye.

Minako smiled slightly at this gesture. She could feel a connection between them just like she felt the same connection between James and Rei and Makoto and Nate, Even in herself and Kyle. She couldn't understand it or read it but she new it was good and that all would be revealed in time. She trusted that.

"We should all head back to mine and get some rest…" Makoto suddenly suggested

Mamoru looked up at the Amazon through watery eyes. He nodded his head solemnly and made his way down the temple stairs mindlessly.

James's helped Rei up and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, they both followed Mamoru.

Kyle and Nate looked at each other through sad eyes, Kyle silently asked Nate a question and Nate shook his head, no, before closing his eyes and letting a tear fall down his cheek. Makoto walked up behind him and put a comforting warm hand on his shoulder. He turned around and she gave him a reassuring smile.

They both walked out of the temple together, Kyle following behind them. Minako helped lift Ami into his arms and they too walked down the temple stairs towards Makoto's apartment leaving the ruins, although not the pain, of the previous battle behind them.

* * *

When Serenity teleported back with her prince she sighed and walked away from him. He growled knowingly as she exited the room.

"The dark crystal's influence on her is failing." He scowled at no one in particular.

----------- Later that night ------------

Diamond watched as his black haired goddess slept heavily. He silently pulled back the black silk covers and walked over to the other side of the bed. He picked her up and into his arms as she stirred. He stroked her hair and started to walk through the dark cold palace.

When he reached his destination he set her down on a stone cold table. There was a large purple crystal standing next to it. It started to glow softly and Serenity cried out in her sleep as warm Memories were replaced with cold and chilling ones.

Diamond smiled cruelly as he walked away.

* * *

It was hard to sleep that night, the memories of the battle before haunted the Senshi's minds as they struggled to rest.

Finally after hours of tossing and turning their eyes grew heavy and they fell into dreams full of memories.

--------------------------- Their Dream ------------------------

Minako, Rei, Ami and Makoto all giggled together as they twirled around in their elegant ball gowns, all wore tiaras and dresses symbolizing their planet. Music played around them as couples danced and laughed together. Lights, decorations and warm surrounded them all as the feeling of joy coursed through their bodies.

"I cannot believe Serenity and Endymion are announcing their engagement tonight!" Rei beamed happily

"I know! It is so romantic" Minako sighed dreamily

"But hopefully we shall be in their position anytime soon" Makoto smiled

Ami blushed and Minako squealed excitedly.

"Speaking of the devils" Rei laughed as she spotted four handsome men in tuxedo's heading down the grand pearl staircase and towards them.

The other girls turned around and smiled.

The men stopped a few meters before them and bowed, the girls curtsied in return and smiled.

"It is a pleasure to see that you could make it" Makoto smiled warmly, staring into Nephrite's eyes. He winked at her and her smile widened.

"The pleasure is all ours believe us ladies" He replied, he held out his hand to Makoto. "May I have this dance princess?" He asked bowing his head.

She took his hand eagerly "Of course, kind sir" She replied as he whisked her away to the dance floor where other couples where twirling and swaying to the music.

"Hmmm a dance seems like a good idea" Jedite stated "Firefly?" He looked at Rei and she nodded taking his hand, they disappeared through the crowds.

Zoicite walked up to Ami so they were inches apart. A blush spread across her pale cheeks and he smiled shyly.

"Would you care for some Champaign?" He asked her.

Ami smiled "Why yes I would love some" He offered his arm to her and she gladly took it, they both wandered towards the buffet.

Minako stood staring at Kunzite through tearful eyes.

"I didn't think you would be able to make it" She said

"I wouldn't miss a chance to be with you for the world" He reply, he took a bold step towards her and gathered her into his arms, she's smiled against his chest and let him warmth envelope her.

"I Love you Mina" He whispered into her hair.

She let out a sob of happiness and buried herself deeper into his arms.

-------

"You look beautiful tonight Mako" Nephrite sighed holding Makoto closer to him

"You don't look to bad yourself" She replied, gripping onto his hand tighter as he twirled her.

Nephrite laughed in reply "Im insulted" He said playfully

She smiled as she spun again, her green gown flowing around her. "You look absolutely dashing and im so totally lucky to be in love with a guy like you"

He grinned "That's better" He replied as he pulled her tight against his body again.

-------

"Jed I have a bad feeling" Rei mumbled worriedly into Jedite's strong muscular chest.

"Me too firefly, but I also know that it is destiny…" He replied with a sigh

"We could stop what is coming" She stated softly as he twirled her around.

"We are not supposed to and you know that. What is coming is ment to come…"

"Even if it means our lives" Her eyes watered "I do not want this to end"

Jedite pulled her into his embrace as they stopped dancing.

"We'll be together again, I promise, its destiny. I love you firefly," Jedite whispered into her raven hair.

"I love you to" A tear ran down her cheek as he cupped her cheek tenderly and kissed her soft lips gently.

-------

"Where is the princess?" Zoicite asked the girl in blue infront of him.

She sipped her Champaign and smiled "She is still in her chambers getting dressed, you know Serenity. She is always late"

Zoicite smiled at this as he pulled her closer to him. She gasped and the blushed. His smiled widened.

"Is security still tight on Earth aswell as the moon?" Ami asked

"Hai, we had some trouble crossing the boarder…the lunarians do not trust the people from Earth right now"

"Because of the battle that lies ahead," Ami stated receiving a nod from Zoicite.

"But you have to know Ami; nothing can keep me from you. You are my soul and my heart"

Ami's cheeks turned even redder as she smiled shyly. "I…I…I love you Zoi" Ami mumbled, bowing her head.

Zoicite grinned widely; he slipped a finger under her chin and pulled her face gently so she was staring into his eyes. His face came closer to hers as he captures her lips in endless caresses.

Suddenly the music stopped playing and gasps filled the room. The Senshi and generals all turned to see Serenity gracefully climbing down the large staircase. Everyone 'Oooo'ed' and 'Ahhhh'ed' at the radiant sight they all saw before them.

A man wearing a tuxedo and a mask walked up to the staircase and held out his hand.

"May I have this dance?" His strong loving voice echoed throughout the room as the princess gladly accepted. The Senshi all smiled as they watched their princess float around the room like a swan, spinning and swaying to the music.

------------------------

As the night progressed on the royal couple disappeared and the Senshi and Generals all treasured their moments together.

Rei and Jedite suddenly felt violent serge go through them and they both looked at each other with worried and sad eyes.

"Its started" They both said together. Instantly after, Luna and Artemis bounded through the ballroom.

"We're under attack! The moons under attack! Everyone prepare for battle!" They both yelled.

Panic filled the room as people rushed out of the ballroom. The Senshi and Generals both joined together.

"Come on guys, this is the battle we have all been waiting for. Let's kick beryl's ass!" Makoto cried with a triumph yell.

"Matte minna" Rei suddenly screamed before they all raised their wands. "I just want you all to know that I love you all so very much and you will always be my bestest friends"

The senshi and generals smiled.

"JUPITER POWER"

"VENUS POWER"

"MERCURY POWER"

"MARS POWER"

"SAILOR SENSHI MAKE-UP" They all screamed. Transformations hit them all as they all changed into soldiers in a matter of seconds.

"Come on we have to find the Prince and Princess!" Kunzite cried, they all ran up the stair case, avoiding green blasts and people falling.

A youma suddenly blocked their path.

"MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST" The youma froze and cracked into oblivion as they carried on running towards the balcony.

They reached the door that was blasted off of its hinges. They ran out urgently.

"SERENITY, NO!" They heard Endymion cry

They saw Serenity dive over the balcony into the green blast towards the dying prince.

"ENDYMIONNNN!" She screamed through tears.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Minako screamed running towards the edge of the balcony "SERENITY, ENDYMION!" Kunzite caught her as she fell to tears.

The Senshi all watched as their limp dead bodies floated in the air. They all cried.

"We failed!" Ami sobbed into Zoicite's shoulder.

"We have to fight! For Serenity and Endymion and for our kingdom…come on Senshi gather yourselves," Nephrite's strong voice echoed over the screams of disaster that echoed throughout the kingdom.

They could sense beryl hanging over them.

They all nodded and rose, wiping their eyes and turning to the wicked queen. They all had their hands linked as one Mars, Jedite, Minako, Kunzite, Makoto, Nephrite, Ami and Zoicite.

Together they charged their attacks and fire them at the queen. The queen let out a hideous cackle and sent a giant ball of green fire hurtling towards their attacks. The fire and the Senshi's attacks joined as one and reversed towards the helpless Senshi.

"I love you all" Rei shouted again over the roaring sound of the giant energy ball heading towards them. They closed there eyes as they felt the impact of the ball hit them.

------------------------------ End of Dream --------------------------------


	25. In Love Again

AN: Cause you've waited sooo long for this update im going to upload more then 1 chapter :):):) ENJOY!!! xxx

Minako, Makoto, Rei and Ami all woke up with a scream. They leapt out of their sleeping bags and met together in the living room. They were all panting and covered in a cold sweat.

"Did you?" Makoto asked Rei, she nodded "And you?" She pointed to Ami who nodded "And you?" She asked Minako who also nodded trying to catch her breath.

"Is everyone ok? We heard screams?" Kyle's drained voice echoed throughout the room.

Minako let out a sob and threw herself into Kyle's shocked and sleepy arms. It took him a while to register before he firmly wrapped his arms around her and smiled into her hair.

Zack suddenly entered the room with a frown as he saw the embracing couple and looked to Ami for answers. Her eyes told it all. He smiled and ran up to her, enveloping her in a sweet but powerful kiss.

Makoto ran out of the room into the guy's room and saw Nate fast asleep huddled in his sleeping back; she pushed past James that was making his way into the living room and knelt beside her former beloved.

She layed down next to him and stroked his face then she cupped his cheek and kissed his sleeping lips, instantly he awoke with wide eyes as he felt her kissing him. He smiled against her lips and kissed her back passionately.

James walked into the living room, already guessing what was happening. He looked up into Rei's watering eyes. He gave a weak smile and she glared at him. She closed her eyes, pushed past him and out of the front door. Without a word he chased after her.

She stormed down the road, her vision blurred through tears as she heard quick footsteps behind her.

"Go away James" Her voice quivered as her pace quickened

"Rei please just listen to me" His desperate voice flew past her ears; suddenly his hand was on her arm in a gentle but firm grip.

"Get off of me!" She yelled trying to break free of her grasp

"Not until you listen to me!" He cried

"You knew all along didn't you" Her voice quivered as she stared straight into his eyes. Her eyes had fire in them that was flaring angrily. "You knew all along and you didn't tell me!!" The tears that she had been fighting back starting to cascade down her flushed cheeks.

"You had to find out on your own, you know I couldn't have. It was up to destiny" James explained softly but quickly.

"SCREW DESTINY!" Rei screamed "FOR THE PAST HOWEVER MANY LIVES I HAVE BEEN FOLLOWING DESTINYS STUPID GOD FORSAKEN RULES! AND LOOK WHERE IT S ENDED UP! DETINY BRINGS NOTHING BUT PAIN AND SUFFEREING" She fell to the ground sobbing, James followed her and bent before her, he let go of her arm and wiped away the tears on his cheeks. She closed her eyes, leaned into his warm touch and sobbed a little more violently. She took in a deep breath and opened her eyes. "Destiny can go fuck itself" She said in a deadly calm voice

"We're going to solve this Firefly; I promise you…it'll be over soon, I can feel it…." James's voice soothed her as she wiped her eyes.

"That stupid Odango, she's always getting herself into these situations!" Rei laughed to herself, sniffling "I just pray to the goddess Selene that it'll come out ok this time. I don't want to loose you again James" She fell against his chest as he stroked her hair gently.

------------------ Later on --------------

"Why is everyone all of a sudden coupled up?" Mamoru asked watching as the couples kissed and hugged.

"You mean you don't remember?" Ami asked confused

"Obviously…" Mamoru's dry voice replied

"Why doesn't he remember?" Makoto asked, sitting on Nate's lap on the sofa.

"Because it wasn't his memory to be unlocked" A new feminine voice called out through the room.

Everyone turned to the door as two cats and a little girl walked in.

"Luna?" Minako asked questionably, Chibi-Usa hugged Mamoru as he set her on his knee gently. Artemis stood next to Minako as she started to stroke him softly.

Luna gave her a smile and walked up to Mamoru.

"The Luna mind meld" She said simply, a soft glow emitted from her crescent moon as Mamoru jumped back in surprise as it hit his forehead. Suddenly he gasped and jumped back as the beam disappeared.

"I remember now…." He whispered

"Wait a second" Ami said suddenly "Can't you do that mind meld on Usagi-Chan?" She asked the black cat.

"What do you mean Ami?" Rei asked with a frown

"She means to relieve Usagi's good memories of us all" Zack interrupted before Ami had a chance to explain. Ami smiled.

"Exactly" She said

"That's a brilliant Idea Ami-Chan!" Minako cried

"Luna would it work?" Makoto asked

"It's a possibility…" The cat replied

"Well its better than Emeralds plan" Mamoru scowled in remembrance

"Matte….Where is Emerald?" Artemis asked

"If any luck, dead" Mamoru grunted

"Mamo-Chan that's not a very nice thing to say" Chibi-Usa spoke for the first time

Everyone looked at Chibi-Usa with a smile. She was being mature.

"She's right Mamoru, you should be showing gratitude that she tried to help us" Nate replied.

Mamoru sighed "You're right…Gomenasai minna…I guess im not exactly with it right now"

"That's understandable Mamoru-San, demo, don't beat yourself up…" Ami smiled warmly at the young man. He gave her a small weak smile in return.

"So that's our new plan of action then?" Rei asked, her eyes flittering between them all.

"But what if it doesn't work?" Zack asked

"It has to work" Mamoru said firmly

"I know Mamoru demo, we have to think logically…the plan could fail…we need a back up plan…" Artemis said

"The only other option for a back up plan is Emeralds…" Makoto said, she grimaced as soon as it escaped her lips as she threw a wary look towards Mamoru.

"What is Emerald-Sama's plan?" Chibi-Usa asked

"It doesn't matter, we're not going to do it" Mamoru gave the girl in his arms a squeeze.

Everyone let out a sigh and Chibi-Usa looked a little annoyed that she was being left out.

"So then we wait until they attack again?" Kyle asked

Everyone nodded.


	26. What Becomes Of The Broken Hearted

**AN: Hey guys! This is Part One of the Final Battle; Part Two will be up soon! And after that we still have a few more chapters to go! So don't worry this story isn't ending quiet yet. This is quiet a tragic chapter, please so flames until im finished with the story… that's all I ask xxx Hope you all enjoy it xxx**

It was a few days later when the attack came. Rei and James had warned the Senshi that today was the day. Each of them nodded with understanding, separating in couples to say their goodbyes to their loved ones.

Mamoru walked into the Crown, the familiar sound of bells chimed above his head as he passed through the door. His blonde haired friend looked up at his arrival and smiled at him.

"Hey buddy! Long time no see" He smiled

Mamoru tried to smile back "Yea I've kinda been busy" He replied lamely.

This may be the last time he would see his best friend.

"I haven't seen the girls around here either, is everything ok?" Motoki asked

Mamoru sighed deeply, he didn't want to lie but he had to.

"Hai Motoki, everything's fine, they're just busy" Mamoru lied

Motoki sensed this and frowned slightly but he shrugged it off. He knew that Mamoru had been hiding something from him for a while now but he knew that his best friend would tell him when he was ready.

He pulled a cup from the cupboard behind the counter and started to make his friend a coffee.

"Sooo how are you and Usagi doing" Motoki winked at the ebony haired man. He saw pain flash through his eyes and his confusion deepened.

Mamoru forced the pain out of his eyes and his voice before he replied "Yea we're better then ever" He smiled.

"Glad to hear it" Motoki smiled reassuringly setting the coffee on the table infront of Mamoru. Mamoru just stared at it, trying to figure out what he was going to say.

"You know Motoki; you are my best friend right?" Mamoru said suddenly after a while.

Motoki looked up from the counter he was wiping and stared at him through concerned eyes.

"Of course and you're mine…" Motoki replied with a frown

"And no matter what happens I'll be here for you…" Mamoru continued with a sigh, a far away gaze in his eyes.

"Mamoru what's going on?" Motoki asked, fear in his voice. Mamoru never opened up to him apart from the time when he told him that his parents died in a car crash.

Mamoru sighed again, running a hand through his hair.

"I hate lying to you" He stated firmly, His eyes lowered to his coffee cup again. Motoki just stared. "But I can't tell you…Gomenasai Motoki…"

"You can tell me anything Mamoru" Motoki replied

"Not this…"

"Are you in danger?"

Mamoru looked up at Motoki. That's all Motoki needed. He jumped over the counter and pulled his friend into a tight, but manly, hug. He patted him on the back firmly, letting Mamoru know that he was there for him.

Something inside Motoki told him that Mamoru needed to do what ever it was he was doing so he kept his protests inside of him and continued to bear hug his friend.

Mamoru didn't know how to react; he was waiting for Motoki's outraged protests of concern but when he felt the impact of his body crash into his, shocked wasn't a feeling strong enough to what was coursing through him.

When they finally broke apart Motoki put a hand on Mamoru's shoulder and looked at him with a firm gaze.

"Be careful" His blonde haired friend said strongly.

Mamoru nodded without a word. Suddenly his communicator started to go off and determination, fear and love filled his eyes. Motoki suddenly understood what was happening and he looked at his friend, worry was evident in his face.

"Go and save her Tuxedo Kamen" He said with a small smile.

It all added up, the constant beeping all five girls and he share, the worried looks they would then throw at each other, the running off and then five minutes later they would all appear on his TV screen fighting for the safety of their city and their world. Usagi was Sailor Moon and the others were her Senshi. It all made sense now and Motoki was scared for them all.

Mamoru stared at him and patted him on the back one more time before running out of the arcade towards the battle of their lives.

Motoki turned around and retrieved a remote out of his apron, he turned on the TV and watched as Sailor Mercury, a blonde haired general and a black cat fought off a white haired man that was throwing Energy balls at the couple. Behind the white haired man stood a girl that looked exactly like his little 'sister' but instead of golden radiant blonde hair and innocent clothes, she wore dead black hair and a reveling blood red gown.

Motoki's eyes filled with tears as he watched Mercury plead to Usagi.

----------- At the battle --------

Mercury screamed as an energy ball crashed into her.

Luna and Zack cried out to her as she flew back into the air.

The blue haired Senshi looked up from her painful position on the cold ground and stared at her black haired princess.

"Usagi-Chan listen to me please!" She pleaded "You are my friend and I love you so much!"

Usagi laughed coldly. "You're so pathetic! Diamond finish her off…"

Her prince smiled and nodded throwing another energy ball at her. Zack suddenly jumped infront of Mercury, picked her up and jumped out of its way.

"Argiato Zack" She sighed thankfully into his warm chest.

"JUPITER THUNDER BOLT ZAP" A powerful voice echoed from around them. Diamond didn't see the lightening speeding towards him. It crashed into his body and he yelled as his cold blood warmed at the surge of electricity coursing through his veins.

Jupiter and Nate suddenly jumped down infront of the couple with a hard glares aimed in the direction of the white haired prince.

"Keep your dirty hands away from my friends" She ordered.

"Are you okay Ami-Chan?" Nate asked in a soft voice, glancing behind him. Zack set the bluette into the ground.

"Hai, don't worry about me" Mercury smiled, Luna ran over to them swiftly, shooting a look towards the evil couple.

Usagi was helping Diamond gather himself.

"We need to get close enough for me to do the mind meld" Luna cried

Rei and James suddenly ran from behind them.

"Come on guys, we have to hurt Diamond more so we can get to Serenity!" James cried

The other Senshi nodded with agreement.

They all turned on the evil couple, Usagi was helping Diamond up.

"MARS FIREBALL…."

"JUPITER THUNDER BOLT…"

"MERCURY BUBBLES…"

James opened his hands and red streaks of energy shot out of them towards the evil prince.

Nate opened his hands and balls of green sharp energy shot out of them and joined with James's attack

Zack open his hands and blue whirls of wind shot out of them towards Diamond

"CHARGE"

"ZAP"

"BLAST"

The Senshi's attacks joined with the Generals and they all hurtled towards the Prince. Usagi cried out with warning as she leapt back, shielding her face. She could hear her love shout with pain and soar through the air as he crashed through a window of a shop nearby.

"NOOOOOOOO DIAMOND!" Usagi screamed. She started to run towards the shop window but a firm voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Matte Usako" Mamoru called from behind her.

Usagi turned towards him and shot his a glare. Is looks could kill he would be a pile of rose dust by now.

Rei signaled from infront of him to distract her, Usagi's back was turned to her thankfully so they continued to quietly advance towards her.

"Why are you doing this Usako" Mamoru asked his attention turning back to his dark haired love infront of him.

"Doing what?" She spat with hatred

"Hurting your friends"

"You're not my friends"

"Yes we are Usako. We love you so much" Mamoru's eyes darted to the Senshi who needed more time.

Usagi smiled sickly "Awww this is so sweet im getting nauseous"

"Its true, laugh all you want Usako, its true it always has been true and it always will be true" Mamoru stated firmly.

Usagi sighed with tiredness. She yawned mockingly and then grinned at Mamoru.

"See what your sappy little talks are doing to me?" She laughed "Boring" She rolled her eyes.

"The Luna Mind Meld" A voice said behind her.

Usagi gasped, noticing how close the voice was to her and spun around suddenly.

A gold beam connected to her head as she hissed with reluctance as her eyes closed.

Luna closed her eyes with concentration trying to brake through the dark barrier in her mind. Usagi screamed with anger she tried to shove Luna out of her mind.

"Im not giving up on you Usagi-Chan" Luna cried, sweat beads spread around her forehead as she squeezed her eyes tightly with determination. Tears rolled down her fur from her closed eyes as Usagi's memories played in her head.

"_We hate you Sailor Moon! You're a pathetic leader!" Sailor Venus yelled_

_Usagi's eyes filled with tears. "No…" She whimpered_

"_You're a wimp, a crybaby and a klutz!" Jupiter shouted_

"_You're worthless and useless and we don't want you anywhere near us!" Mercury screamed_

"_Go and jump off a cliff you little girl" Mars spat with an angry glare as she shoved the blonde away._

_Usagi sobbed as she spun around to face Tuxedo Kamen._

"_Mamo-Chan…Please…" She begged_

"_Get away from me, your nothing to me… your shit under my shoe… you're that little white scummy substance you get on the corner of you mouth when you're thirsty..." Mamoru laughed "I never loved you and I never will"_

_Usagi screamed with desperation and pain _

"Usagi-Chan they're not your real memories please let me in and show you what's real!" Luna pleaded, growing tired and weak.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Usagi shouted with rage. Her eyes snapped open and she opened her palm, blowing up the ground inches away from the black cat. Luna flew through the air and crashed into a wall near by. Her crumpled body ploughed into the ground as she layed there motionless.

"LUNA!!!" Jupiter cried. The Senshi and Mamoru ran towards her motionless body.

Mercury checked for a pulse and palled suddenly.

"No…" Tuxedo Kamen shook his head

"She can't be dead…" Mars laughed nervously, tears pooling into her violet eyes.

Jupiter fell to her knees, next to Mercury and reached out a shaking hand to touch the black cat. Her fur was already cooling.

They could hear Usagi laughing behind them and Diamond joining her.

The Generals spun around, protecting the Senshi's backs.

"I can't believe Usagi killed her…" Mercury whispered

"We can't loose focus" Nate stated, softly but firmly.

"Nate's right…We need to fight for Luna…" Rei agreed, wiping the tears out of her eyes.

Mamoru just stared at the cats little body.

A painful strong yell filled the air around them as James was thrown into a wall by Diamond's energy ball.

The Senshi spun around to see the generals fighting off the evil couple.

"Stop it Usagi-Chan! Please!" Jupiter pleaded "Look what you done to Luna! You killed her! After everything she's done for you" Tears fell down her cheeks as Usagi smiled.

"She made my life a misery as did all of you's…now your paying for it! And I can be truly happy" She raised her closed hand and black ball full of toxic energy flew towards Jupiter. Nate pulled her out of the way just in time and it crashed into a wall behind them.

"The memories you possess is not real Usako! They are implants that Diamond have put in your head to turn you against us" Mamoru explained desperately, glancing towards the motionless cat.

"Why should I trust you?" Usagi roared; spit escaping her venomous small mouth.

"Because we love you!" Mars cried, sniffling and wiping a tear away from her eyes

"Lies, all lies…Serenity do not listen to them. They only want you with them because they don't want to die and they want the power of the Silver crystal with them…" Diamond cooed seductively, brushing her long black hair off of her shoulder and placing a kiss on her bare collarbone.

Usagi shuddered and glared at the Senshi. Without another word she threw another energy balls at them all. They all screamed as pain ripped through there bodies and they flew through the air, crashing into the ground beneath them.

"Where the hell is Minako" Mars grumbled as she slowly lifted herself off the ground.

"I don't know, but she needs to hurry up before we get killed" Mercury sighed, helping Zack to his feet.

Jupiter swayed slightly on her feet as her focus cleared slightly.

Mamoru rose to his feet aswell, giving Nate a hand up.

"She's very powerful" Nate stated

"What do we do? Luna's mind meld didn't work…" Zack sighed

"The only plan we have is Emeralds…" Mercury bowed her head with depression.

"DUCK!" Mamoru shouted

Everyone looked up to see an energy ball heading towards them. They all dove behind a tipped up car.

"That was close…" Mars growled

"We have to use Emeralds plan…" Jupiter looked at Mercury and then at Mamoru.

He closed his eyes tightly as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"We don't want to hurt her either Mamoru-San…Demo…It's the only thing we have…" Mars agreed with a small sigh

"I know…" He said quietly

"COME OUT COME OUT WHERE EVER YOU ARE SENSHI" Usagi's icy voice giggled cruelly.

A deep sigh escaped Mamoru's lips as he looked around the car to see Usagi talking quietly with Diamond, her face was full of pure evil and her eyes were black as she brought Diamonds head closer to hers for a kiss full of lust.

Mamoru closed his eyes and turned back around. When he opened his eyes everyone was looking at him.

"The only way" Mamoru agreed with a small gasp.

"VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!" A voice called out,

Everyone's eyes widened as they all looked around the car to see Sailor Venus, Kyle and Artemis standing infront of Diamond and Usagi, who were tied up with golden love hearts, pulsing with power.

"Where's the Senshi?" Venus demanded out of Diamond. Kyle held a sharp golden knife at his throat.

"Get off of him!" Usagi spat with a glare at Minako, she struggled to get out of her restraint but failed.

"We're here Minako" Tuxedo Kamen said, coming out from behind the car. Everyone else followed suit.

Venus turned around and smiled when she saw everyone, almost in one piece.

"Im so glad you guys are ok!" She beamed

"No thanks to you! Why are you so late?" Mars scowled with anger burning in her eyes

"Rei…Gomenasai... I was...-"She was cut off by Artemis's small voice

"Where's Luna?"

Instantly Usagi started to laugh and Diamond grinned. Venus looked around at the couple and frowned then looked at the Senshi.

They all had there heads bowed and Artemis's eyes widened.

"She didn't make it…" Jupiter's voice quivered

"No…." Artemis gasped, tears filling his eyes. He looked around the ruins of the street and his eyes fell across a small black mound of fur up against a wall. "LUNA!" He screamed, running towards her.

"W…What happened?" Venus whispered, watching the small white cat nuzzle the limp black one.

"She tried to do the mind meld on Serenity…" James begun to explain

"And I killed her!" Usagi cheered with a dark and chilling grin.

Venus glared at her and reached up a hand.

SLAP

Usagi was left with a huge red hand print on the side of her face and a mouth that was on the floor. The Senshi and Generals gasped.

"Hell no did you just slap me…" Usagi gathered her shook which was quickly replaced with anger.

Diamond looked at her with raised eyebrows, his eyes still darting towards the knife that was digging into his throat.

"You're not the Usagi we all love and care about so much…" Venus glared; her eyes were filled with tears as she choked on a sob.

Usagi smiled "Im bigger and better"

Venus's eyes closed tightly as she took a couple of steps back so she was with the rest of the Senshi.

"Kyle do it." Venus ordered.

Everything then happened so fast it was in a blur. (AN: Picture this in slow motion) Diamond shouted as he felt the knife dig further into his throat, Usagi gasped and shot her head towards her beloveds shout. The chains around her broke and smashed into pieces, she reached out a hand and shoved Kyle back with so much force that he flew into the air and crashed into the Senshi like a bowling ball into pins. They all crumbled as Kyle's muscular body pummeled into them.

(AN: Return to normal motion)

Usagi picked up Diamond from the ground and started to coo over him as the Senshi all checked each other over. While Usagi was busy they begun to scheme.

"Emeralds plan…" Zack nodded

"But…" Mamoru begun to protest, keeping an eye on his love.

"It's the only way Tuxedo Kamen…Gomenasai, demo, she's not the Usagi we know…" Mars put a comforting hand on her prince's shoulder. He nodded solemnly with reluctant agreement.

"Minna, charge your attacks just enough to harm her… but not enough to kill her" Mercury ordered

Venus and Jupiter shot each other a look and then took in a deep breath.

"Here we go…" Jupiter mumbled

Everyone took each others hands and created a long line of Senshi and Generals. They faced the two evil 'royals' who frowned, shooting them hard looks.

"Don't fuck with us…" Usagi warned with a hard and angry glare.

"Usagi-Chan, you have to wake up please! See what's really going on we beg you" Rei cried

"Usako we love you so much…don't make us do this…"

Usagi laughed that pure evil laugh that sent shivers down everyone's spin. Artemis sobbed against Luna as he watched the Senshi and Generals prepare themselves.

"You're going to kill me?" Usagi laughed

"Iie, of course not Serenity…we would never kill our princess" Nate stated firmly

"Oh shut up do!" Diamond spat fiercely, grabbing Usagi by the waist and pulling her closer to him. Mamoru shot dangers at the white haired prince.

"NOW MINNA" Venus shouted

Usagi's eyes darted to the Orange Senshi and frowned.

"VENUS CRESENT BEAM…"

Usagi's and Diamonds eyes widened, they shot a look at each other as if to say 'We never predicted this… holy crap!'

"JUPITER THUNDER…"

Anger started to boil inside Usagi as she clenched her fists

"MARS FIRE…"

_They don't love me! They want to attack me! Just like they did before! _Usagi thought, rage was bubbling through her veins. She started to shake.

"MERCURY BUBBLES…"

The generals all raised there hands ready to shot energy at the Evil Princess.

"IIIIIIIIIIEEEE" Usagi screamed with fury, spit evaded her mouth as she quickly raised her hands and opened the palms.

Jupiter suddenly felt stabbing pains jab at her as she felt herself getting flown through the air. She felt the impact of the cold dirty ground and then she saw darkness. Her last thoughts echoing through the Senshi's minds as they all felt her pain. _I love you guys_

"MAKOTO" They all cried desperately

Nate sped over to her and dropped beside her; Zack checked for a pulse and bowed his head when he felt none.

Mamoru could hear everyone's sobs as he stared at Usagi who was still shaking with anger, he could see the betrayal in her eyes and he ached to hold her tightly.

He then saw Diamond smirk and lean in to whisper something in her ear. This was the distraction he needed. He spun around towards the group and shouted to Ami.

"Ami, look for a weakness inside of her! Hayaku!" He cried

Mercury quickly wiped the tears from her eyes as she started to type furiously on her little blue computer. Mamoru shot back around watching Usagi as her face turned with anger.

Diamond pulled away from her ear as she looked around for her next victim. When her eyes rested on Mercury steam nearly came out of her ears from the deep hatred she was feeling.

(AN: Slow motion)

Zack spun around from the sobbing Nate in time to see Usagi raise her hands, towards Mercury. He leapt to his feet and cried her name, jumping infront of her.

Mercury looked up with the sound of her name and she gasped as she saw Usagi open her palm. It was to fast for her to move, just as she was bracing herself for the pain she saw a body jump infront of her and take the blast.

The body fell to the floor and stayed motionless on their front. Mercury stared at the limp body infront of her and felt her breath leave her as she stumbled back, realization hitting her hard. She started to shake violently she covered her mouth with her quivering hand.

(AN: Normal Motion)

"Z…Zack…" She let out a small strained sob and looked up and around desperately

A sobbing Venus ran to her and wrapped her in a fierce hug. Zack's shout alerted the others as they all watched him die helplessly for his lover.

Mercury collapsed into Venus's embrace as she let out deep painful sobs. Mamoru stared at Zack through watery eyes.

"Usako why are you doing this to your friends!" He looked up at the princess to see her still trembling with rage.

"Friends? You call yourselves my friends?" Her voice was shaking with anger "FRIENDS DON'T ATTACK EACH OTHER! YOU ATTACKED ME TWICE NOW IT'S MY TURN!" Usagi screamed, raising her hands again for another strike.

"MINNA FALL BACK!" James suddenly yelled, pulling Rei away from Makoto's body and into an alley between two buildings.

Mamoru dived behind the same fallen car he was hiding behind before; he sat on the ground watching as the others ran into the same alley as James and Mars that was opposite him.

"Artemis come here!" Venus tried to shout to the cat that was in the way of the raging evil princess.

The white cat looked from Makoto's body and stared at Venus with blood shot yellow eyes. He then smiled slightly and shook his head.

"Minako, I love you…" He smiled, then he looked a round to the others and his smile widened "I love all of you…demo… I don't belong here anymore…I belong with my soul mate…Luna..." A tear escaped his eye as he looked at Usagi.

She was grinning, cruelty dripping from the corners of her mouth as she advanced on him.

"ATREMIS IIE! COME HERE!!" Venus screamed

As Usagi raised her hand Venus started to run out, however, Kyle grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back into the alleyway. She screamed with protest and begged him desperately to let go.

Artemis looked up into Usagi's black eyes, his eyes fearless. "Usagi-Chan you were once a kind and young girl…what happened?" Artemis asked. He could here Venus screaming at Kyle to let go of her.

"I grew up and woke up, Diamond you have the honors"

She turned her back on the cat and winked at her future husband. Diamond smiled and sent a huge green energy ball towards the white feline. It slammed into his small body and he flew back and smashed into the same wall Luna did. There he lay dead next to his only true love.

"ARTEMIS!!!!!" Venus shrieked, she stopped fighting against Kyle and sobbed against his strong chest. Kyle held her tightly as he stroked her hair. He shot a look towards James and Nate as if to say that things were looking very dim.

Nate scoffed as if to say 'You think?' Sarcastically, a tear rolled down his cheek as he looked at Makoto's still pale body. He instantly looked away with a small cry. James just sighed with frustration.

Mercury and Mars held onto each other so tight that their knuckles were white.

Mamoru opened his eyes that he had previously closed tightly while the poor helpless feline was being killed. He looked across the road into the alley to see everyone hugging each other. He let out a desperate sigh as he ran a large gloved hand through his hair (AN: His top hat had fell off earlier) as he mulled over what to do next.

Luna, Makoto, Zack and Artemis were dead and Usagi was turning more against them by the second. What could they do? Four fighters down and two enemies remaining. No, things weren't looking good for the Senshi, Tokyo or the world.

**AN: Part One of the Final battle is up and running! I shall now upload Part Two! By the way…We still have about three chapters to go Hope you enjoyed this Chapter! Stay tuned xx**


	27. Nothing Lasts Forever

**AN: Gomenasai! This chapter took so long to be put up!! i am so sorry minna!!! I promise i will update more regularly! I've decided to extend the final battle so there is a few more chapters of the story to go get, i just cant seem to let it go :) i've had so much fun writing this and all because off my fans, thank you all so much!!**

**Much Love And Gratitude!**

**SailorMia x**

"What do we do now?" James asked the group

Everybody except Mercury shook their heads.

"We attack Diamond" Her shaking but strong voice stated. She reached up a trembling hand and wiped the tears out of her eyes.

"But won't that make Usagi even angrier?" Kyle asked, holding a sobbing Venus in his arms.

"It's worth a try. We've already lost Makoto, Zack, Luna and Artemis…" Nate bowed his head

"We have to do this…" Mercury looked at everyone "Once they're done with Tokyo they'll move onto the rest of Japan, then the rest of the world…We need to stop them"

"Ok, we attack Diamond" Mars agreed, she looked at Kyle and Venus. She silently told him to gather Venus together.

He nodded and looked down at the sobbing blonde in his arms.

"Minako, come on honey… we have to fight…" Kyle cooed

"Iie. No more…" Minako's voice replied weakly "Im not loosing anymore people that I love"

"We have to fight Minako-Chan otherwise we shall all die and the rest of the world!" Mars explained desperately.

Minako closed her eyes tightly, trying to stop the tears from escaping her eyes.

"Don't let them die in vein" Mercury glared at the blonde.

Minako raised her head from Kyle's chest and looked at the bluette through red, watery eyes.

"Lets do this…" She nodded

Kyle turned towards Tuxedo Kamen, who was still ducked behind a car; he was staring at the evil talking couple. He lobbed a rock at him, trying to get his attention.

When it hit him on the back of the head Mamoru jumped and turned towards the alley with an angry frown.

"We're attacking Diamond" Kyle mouthed at him.

Mamoru's eyes widened "Are you sure?" He mouthed back.

Kyle looked around at the others and they all nodded. He turned back towards the ebony haired man and shook his head, Yes.

He saw Mamoru take in a deep breath and then mouth, "Ok"

They all stood together. Kyle held up his hand and counted down with his fingers.

5

4

3

2

"Matte Tuxedo Kamen!" A new voice said behind the masked hero. Mamoru jumped and turned around, ready to attack.

Kyle signaled the others to stop as they all watched Emerald plead to Mamoru.

"Please don't attack him!" She cried

Mamoru frowned "Emerald your plan cost Makoto and Zack their lives! Why should I listen to you anymore?"

"Because I have another way…" Emerald replied. Mamoru looked at her questionably.

"I can't have you attack him, Gomenasai… I love him…" She told him quickly.

"What is your plan now, Emerald?" He asked firmly.

"I come from the future, yes?" She started to explain

"Hai…" Mamoru nodded to his knowledge

"Well in the future there is the Silver Crystal which Neo Queen Serenity wields and then there is another Crystal that Neo King Endymion wields"

His eyes widened "Nani?"

"It is called the Golden Crystal, it is your own crystal connected to your own planet, it is your destiny to discover and use it as was Serenity's destiny with the Silver Crystal"

"What will this Crystal do?" He asked, eying up the green haired woman

She took a deep breath and looked at him dead in the eye "It has the same amount of power as the Silver Crystal…You could heal her with it"

"How do I get this Golden Crystal?"

"Well… in the future you don't discover it until later on, and releasing it now will totally mess up the timeline but I think its safe to say that the timeline is already screwed" Emerald sighed, thinking about Sailor Pluto in the future.

"So?" Mamoru urged

"So the Golden Crystal is protected by the guardian Helios in the land of dreams… you some how need to reach inside of your subconscious, unlock your past life and dive into that land and retrieve it..." Emerald explained, glancing towards the white haired prince who was looking for the Senshi. "And quickly…We don't have much time"

Mamoru shook his head through frustration "How do I dive into my subconscious! And if I do then I'll be defenseless against Diamond and Usako"

Emerald's head dropped into her hands with desperation as Mamoru tried to think of a plan.

"Wait! I have an idea" He cried, he span around facing the occupied alley.

"Generals! Grab a Senshi and teleport over here" Mamoru mouthed to the Generals.

James grabbed Mars, Kyle grabbed Venus and Nate grabbed Mercury, together they teleported behind the car where Mamoru and Emerald were.

Mamoru quickly explained what Emerald told him, still stealing quick glances towards the advancing couple. He then moved on to his plan of action.

"Everyone got that?" Mamoru finished

They nodded

"This might actually work" Mercury agreed

"Ok people, lets rock and roll" James cheered.

Suddenly Usagi appeared beside them.

"Peek-a-boo" She smiled

"Oh shit" Mars cursed, stumbling back away from her.

Usagi laughed at their wide eyes.

"Minna now!" Mamoru cried

Everyone snapped into action, the generals and Senshi circled around Mamoru with their backs to him as they joined hands.

They all closed their eyes with concentration.

"For Makoto" Nate Shouted, he started to glow green as he summoned his power

"For Artemis and Luna!" Venus screamed "VENUS POWER…" She started to glow a soft orange colour

"For Zack!" Mercury cried, tears welling behind her closed eyelids "MERCURY POWER…" She started to glow blue.

"For the world!" Kyle nodded, matching Venus's colour.

"For Usagi, my friend and my Princess" Mars started to glow red as she clenched her eyes tightly "MARS POWER…."

"For the future" James squeezed Mar's hand as he felt his power consume him. He pulsed a bright red, identical to Mars

"SENSHI MAKE-UP" They all cried together. Colorful, powerful lights exploded from each other them creating a shield between Usagi and Diamond and Mamoru.

Usagi had to shield her eyes from the strong beams coursing from her former friends and protectors. Diamond frowned next to her as he watched Mamoru fall to the floor limply.

Without a word Usagi shot a sphere of black dark energy towards Mars and James. The red glow around them brightened as the ball hit an invisible wall around them and burned into nothing.

"Ok now im mad!" Usagi yelled

"Keep going Senshi! Endymion needs more time!" Emerald cried from beside the unconscious masked hero.

Usagi screamed with rage as she threw energy ball after energy ball at the Senshi.

There shield was starting to deteriorate as they felt the sharp stabbing pain of every energy ball that was thrown their way.

Mercury screamed with pain as the next energy ball sliced her shoulder and left a deep gash that bleed furiously.

"Ami-Chan! You have to keep the shield up, please! You can do this" Venus Cried next to her, she squeezed her hand as she felt the impact of another energy ball.

"DIAMOND!" Usagi shrieked with frustration "My power alone is not breaking the force field! Help me" She ordered spitefully

Diamond stood beside her also throwing large energy balls. Usagi resulted to trying to blow them apart.

Nate cried out as he felt the extra strength being thrown at them.

_Come on Nate! You can do this I know you can, believe in yourself! I am right here beside you honey, I love you_ He heard Makoto's sweet voice in his head and he suddenly gathered the power he could muster as he held his side strong.

James felt his power and he smiled knowingly.

A piercing painful scream suddenly filled the air. The shield around Mamoru broke as they all saw the Senshi of water crumble to the ground, motionless.

"AMI!" Mars screamed dropping to her knees beside her.

Venus stared at the dead Senshi on the ground.

"ENDYMION NEEDS MORE TIME!" She heard Emerald scream

Rage filled her as she looked at a smirking Diamond. Red glowed strongly around her as she gathered up all of the energy she had. She charged her attack.

"MARS FIREBIRD ATTACK" She screamed with both desperation and rage.

"Quickly! Join hands again!" Nate ordered

Everyone minus Mars held hands and the shield once again soared around Tuxedo Kamen and Emerald.

Diamond didn't have time to move as he saw the attack flying towards him. Suddenly the giant bird of fire blew up infront of him. He turned to see Usagi her stance full off anger and hatred towards the Senshi. Her palms were open, from attack and she was breathing heavily from the fury burning inside of her stomach.

She turned towards the Senshi of fire, who was cursing over and over again.

"You…tried…to…destroy the…person…I…love…." Usagi spat, trying to gain her breath from all of the resentment flowing through her. It made her cold blood run warm as she screamed loudly and angrily, opening her palms wide. Mars yelled as she felt her arm explode.

James went to break the shield as he saw his love collapse on the floor infront of him with only one arm.

"DON'T break it!" Kyle cried

"But Rei…She needs me…" James whimpered watching as Usagi slapped her viciously across the face and spat on her.

"The world needs you James!" Nate clenched his teeth, trying to concentrate on the force field surrounding Tuxedo Kamen and Emerald.

"Rei-Chan!!" Minako sobbed as she watched her friend scream in pain as Usagi flew her towards them. Mars landed a few inches infront of James, her eyes were closed and her face was swollen from the attacks being thrown at her. She was bleeding furiously from the stub that once used to be her arm.

Her eyes opened, they were watery and full of pain. Her violet stare connected with James's and he let out a cry as she gave him a brave smile.

"I love you" She mouthed before her eyes closed and her head fell with a small thud against the cold and dirty road beneath them.

James closed his eyes and held in a sob, looking away from her dead body.

They had no time to grieve as energy ball after energy ball was thrown yet again at them.

"COME ON MAMORU HURRY UP!" Venus shouted her voice laced with tears as she tried to resist the pain that was taking over her.

Suddenly the attacks stopped. Everyone opened their eyes and stared at the smirking evil couple.

"Oh no Sailor Venus, you're the only Senshi left… everybody else is dead…" Diamond laughed

Venus glared at the man

"Who's going to protect you now?" Usagi tilted her head in a patronizing manner and smiled.

"Usagi-Chan, no matter what happens; you will always be my best friend! You can't just shut me out of your life. We're connected to one another…When you killed Rei and Makoto you felt pain and a part of you die… and when Diamond killed Ami-Chan, you felt that too…you are a part of us… we are a part of you…and you cant get rid of that by killing us" Venus's eyes glistened in the sunlight with tears, she stared at Usagi who stared back with a blank expression.

Diamond looked at his black haired beauty through worried eyes as he studied her. Kyle, Nate and James watched intently at Usagi, wondering what she was thinking.

"SHUT UP!" Usagi screamed suddenly, her face breaking into a fierce rage.

"Kill her" Diamond ordered

"Gladly" Usagi grinned, her hard black eyes not leaving Venus's. She summoned a powerful and fatal energy ball.

"Do it!" Venus dared "But it won't make your confusion and pain go away Usagi-Chan, it'll make it worse…"

Usagi laughed "We'll see" She threw it at her with such speed it was a blur.

"NO!" Kyle, Nate and James cried together.

Kyle let go of the two general's hand but Nate quickly grabbed his arm trying to pull him out of the way. Not having the strength the pull him back, Nate was dragged along with him.

Kyle leapt infront of Venus, with Nate on his arm, just in time for the ball full of cruel power to crash into them and send them flying backwards into Venus. She landed on the hard concrete, winded and aching. She let out a small scream as she pushed the bodies off of her.

"Nate! Kyle!" She could hear James yelling in the background and footsteps running towards her.

Blood was pumping around her body fiercely as she just stood and stared at Nate and Kyle's broken bodies. Her face emotionless and sterile, but her eyes told a different story. All kind of feelings whizzed through them bright blue eyes.

James was whispering helplessly on the ground below her, shaking the two dead men desperately.

Suddenly Venus's face hardened, her eyes turning to stone as her head snapped up, her blonde hair flying behind her as she stared at the smiling couple.

Emerald watched from great interest, beside an unconscious Tuxedo Kamen.

"What's the matter Minako? Cat got your tongue?" Usagi cocked her head to the side mockingly with a huge sickly smile on her face.

Venus's eyes just narrowed in reply as fury invaded her usual sweet and bubbly aura.

"This is all…" She started, her voice shaking with rage and pure emotion "YOUR FAULT!" She screamed, pointing her trembling finger at the white haired prince.

He just laughed in reply, silently egging her on.

Venus shrieked in sure pain and loss. James's eyes widened with fright, he's never seen her like this, in either life times.

Emerald winced, sharp pains shooting through her ears as Venus continued to scream. Emerald suddenly gasped. "NO!" She shouted, she leapt to her feet towards Diamond as she watched a golden ray of light shooting towards him.

Usagi gasped, leaping out of the way as it smashed into her 'beloved'. Diamond cried out in agony as his now ripped attire showed a deep gash across his shoulder towards his neck. He fell on the floor with a grunt as he cradled his injured arm.

Venus walked slowly over to him, her eyes still as hard as stone. She towered over his wounded form and spat on his weakened body.

"That was for the Senshi" She glared

Usagi stumbled to her feet as she made her way over to Venus. She charged an attack behind the occupied blonde.

"Minako watch out!" James shouted

A sudden bright golden beam encased Usagi in a golden box. Usagi yelled with anger as her eyes settled on an awoken Prince Endymion. Her eyes widened as she recognized his amour and her eyes flickered for a split second. Her eyes widened even more when she saw what he was holding.

Venus suddenly felt the change of energy around her and she spun around to see Usagi trapped in a transparent golden box. Her eyes traveled to the middle of the road and she smiled seeing Mamoru standing strongly and proudly, his arms infront of him as he wielded a pulsing, strong, golden crystal.

He smiled reassuringly to Venus and nodded for her to continue her business before his eyes hardened in concentration as he stared at Usagi who was throwing herself at the walls trying to set herself free.

"It's not going to work Usako. These walls are strong" Mamoru's smooth voice swam through her and she shivered with disgust, but familiarity.

She screamed with frustration as she saw Diamond be shot again by Venus's crescent beam.

Emerald suddenly pulled Venus away from torturing him and stared at her through watery eyes.

"Stop it! Please Sailor Venus!" She pleaded helplessly.

Venus frowned at the green haired woman infront of her. "He is evil Emerald. He is the cause of all this pain and destruction. He doesn't deserve to live…"

"I love him!" Emerald cried

Usagi hissed and glared at her.

"Gomen Emerald, demo…I cannot let him live…" Venus looked at her through soft eyes.

Emerald shut her eyes tightly for a second as tears cascaded down her face. Her eyes opened again and she nodded.

"I understand…" Her quiet voice replied.

Venus smiled gently at her for a second then spun back around to face the pitifully weak prince.

"Kill me to…" Emerald's voice squeaked behind her.

Everybody's eyes widened, however, Venus didn't turn around.

"Is that truly what you want?" Her strong voice asked the formally evil woman.

"Hai… I am sure…" Emerald looked at the bleeding prince who was looking back at her with a smirk.

"I don't love you Emerald you pathetic waste of energy" Diamond laughed

Usagi grinned and stared at Venus who punched the prince across his jaw.

Emerald winced but walked around Venus and dropped beside him, grabbing his weak hand.

"Get off of me!" He ordered, however, Emerald ignored him but let her tears fall.

Venus smiled at Emerald once more "Thank you Emerald…Im sure you shall be rewarded in your next life"

Emerald gave her a small smile and let out a sob as Diamond still hissed and spat beside her.

"VENUS POWER!" Venus's sign glowed brightly on her head as her power charged inside her. Her hands started to pulse.

"NOOO, DIAMOND" Usagi screamed, her small fists banging violently against her prison.

"VENUS CRESENT BEAM SMASH!" Venus screamed, pouring all of her energy into her power as it hit both Emerald and Diamond with such force it sent them flying back. Both crumbled into dust. Diamond black and Emerald white as there remains blew away in the breeze.

Venus fell back, her transformation failing as she turned back into Minako. James quickly caught her before she hit the ground as layed in his arms exhausted.

Usagi dropped to her knees, watching the black soot blowing around in the small wind.

"Diamond…" She whispered

"You don't care Usako!" Mamoru's strong voice called to her. Usagi didn't even look at him as she kept her eyes firm and infront of her.

Mamoru advanced from beside her as he walked up to the golden box.

"Deep inside of you you're glad that Diamond is gone. Now you can be free Usako! Now you can be with us, where you belong"

James watched as Usagi scoffed lightly as she carried on staring at the now empty path infront of her.

"Mommy!!!!!" A small voice screamed

Everyone, including Usagi, turned to see a little pink haired girl running desperately down the road a small black ball following closely behind her. Usagi's eyes widened with recognition.

**AN: Ta Da!! What did you think? Was it good? Was it bad? I know I killed off a lot of people but please don't flame me yet until the story is finished!! I still have a couple more chapters to go…so please be patient and review I love you all xx and I shall try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible! xxx**


	28. How Long Will The Peace Last?

**AN: Since it was such a cliff hanger I left you on last time I decided to update straight away because I didn't want you forgetting what had happened!!! So here's the next chapter to the story, Faith Is Only An Illusion.**

**I want to say though before you read that this isn't the end of the story and there still are a couple more chapters to go!**

**I truly hope you all enjoy this chapter, it has been my favourite one to write so far **

**Please don't forget to review xxxxxxx**

"Chibi-Usa, you should not be here! It's too dangerous for you!" Mamoru scowled gently.

"Mamo-Chan, I want to save mommy!" Chibi-Usa stated firmly. She then looked around at the near empty street, she spotted a few camera men and reporters taking cover in a near-by alley recording the whole battle but she didn't see any Senshi or Generals "Where is everybody?" Her small voice asked as she frowned.

Mamoru opened his mouth ready to reply when Usagi let out a manic laugh that sent chills down everyone's spine.

"Me and Diamond killed them of course honey" Usagi smiled sweetly.

Chibi-Usa's eyes widened, as tears filled them.

"N…Nani?" She stuttered, stumbling back into Mamoru's cold armour.

She spun around and looked up into her future fathers eyes', silently pleading for him to tell her Usagi was lying. Chibi-Usa crumbled as his eyes told her the truth. She let out a weak sob as her head snapped back and forth in search of the Senshi, Generals or beloved Felines.

When her eyes rested on a sorrowful James and an unconscious Minako she let out a huge shriek. She shot from her knees and was by James side in a flash.

"MINAKO!" She screamed desperately "Is…Is she dead?" Chibi-Usa sobbed. She could hear Endymion's armour moving behind her and she was suddenly lifted into strong comforting arms.

"She's not dead, just sleeping" Mamoru explained with a sigh, allowing the pink haired bunny to sob into his neck. He shot a look at James and he nodded in return, starting to shake Minako awake.

Usagi watched from a distance as the small child sobbed into her future fathers arms. A pang of guilt and yearning shot through Usagi and she suddenly jumped back and shook her head of these feelings.

"Me? Guilty? Pfft!" Usagi tutted to herself. Her fingers glided across the golden wall separating her from them. "But why do I feel the need to hug that kid?" She frowned "She was always so cruel to me and always stole Mamoru away… I hate that brat just like she hates me…Mamoru always chose her, they always laughed at me and mocked me… They all hate me…they deserve to die…"

Usagi punched the wall with frustration and cursed loudly when she felt her knuckles crack, drawing the attention of the other conscious three.

Mamoru swiftly walked over to her, his armour rattling at he walked. One arm was holding Chibi-Usa up and the other was hanging by his side holding the Golden Crystal tightly.

"Look Usako, we both have one now…" Mamoru smiled.

Usagi's eyes narrowed with hatred as she watched his hold on it tighten.

Chibi-Usa pulled away from Mamoru's safe shoulder and turned slightly so she was facing Usagi. Usagi felt a stabbing pain in her heart, as she looked up into big, red, watery, pain filled eyes. She looked away sharply with a look of disgust plastered on her face.

She couldn't show weakness infront of them.

"I love you Usagi-Chan…." Chibi-Usa stated quietly

Usagi flinched violently and Mamoru gave the small girl a reassuring squeeze.

"Please come back to us Mommy…we need you…not Sailor Moon, not the silver crystal, but you!" She pleaded with a hiccup.

Something inside Usagi twigged as she gasped with realization. She smiled cunningly.

"Usako would you listen to our future daughter for one second, please… Damn it Usako! We love you so much and you're throwing us away like trash… we will never go away Usako, we will always be with you no matter what!" Mamoru's eyes glistened with silent tears as he stared desperately at his fallen angel.

Usagi suddenly threw her hands high in the hair and screamed. Her hands glowed a greyish dull colour as a small grey crystal appeared in her small palms.

Mamoru suddenly let go of Chibi-Usa and held up his golden crystal.

The walls around her pulsed with golden energy as she screamed loudly, pouring some of her power into what used to be the bright 'silver' crystal. The transparent walls around her suddenly shattered and everyone gasped.

Usagi laughed gripping the crystal tighter and stepping over the broken pieces of gold shimmering on the floor and loosing power.

Mamoru looked at James sternly and he nodded with understanding setting Minako on the ground gently. He ran over to Chibi-Usa who was staring at Usagi through frightened and sad eyes. Without a word he grabbed her hand and gently led her back to a shelter behind a broken car along with Minako's sleeping form.

"You made my life hell Mamoru, you hurt me. I was always last priority in your eyes… I was never the best…everyone mocked me and teased me and told me I didn't deserve to be leader and you agreed…now you can die along with the others and then everyone else in this world will die too…!" Usagi cheered spitefully

"Usako you were always first in my eyes and you always will be…You're only remembering our mistakes please remember the good times that we shared together! Think of the future and our beautiful little girl that we're going to have! We're going to get married and going to rule crystal Tokyo with our love and our strength!" Mamoru's eyes held Usagi's cold, blank ones.

"You don't love me! Nobody does!" Usagi shouted, she lifted her hands in the air and her crystal pulsed powerfully.

"Usako no! Please! Don't do this!" Mamoru cried with wide eyes.

Usagi shook with rage and confusion as she shot a powerful, but dull beam full of dark energy towards the desperate prince.

"ENDYMION, WATCH OUT!" James yelled

Mamoru raised his own crystal and sent an equal amount of golden energy towards the evil princess.

"PLEASE USAKO, JUST LISTEN TO ME!" Mamoru pleaded

Usagi let out a roar of shear pain and anger. Her blast of energy became strong and Mamoru struggled to hold it away from him without harming his beloved.

Minako awoke suddenly in James's arms and Chibi-Usa leapt on her with relief. Her blue eyes turned from the pink haired girl in her arms to the two lovers battling.

"He has to do it…" She whispered

James sighed but nodded with agreement.

"Usako remember us, please!" Mamoru begged, "You moved in with me! We were going to start a family! Think of your friends! And Motoki and your own family! Your father and brother love you Usako! Think of them! They don't want you to do this!" Mamoru cried. A tear rolled down his cheek.

Usagi's cold eyes widened "SHUT UP!" She screamed, thrusting her hands forward. Mamoru was gradually being shoved back by the force and power of her fatal beam just inches away from him.

"MAMORU SHES NOT LISTENING! YOU HAVE TO DO IT!" Minako cried, her own tears pooling down her face. Chibi-Usa sobbed, knowing what her future father had to do.

Mamoru's eyes darted to the blonde for a second then he bowed his head, however, not letting his power falter.

"I can't…" He whispered to himself brokenly.

"DIE!" Usagi shrieked her voice raw with emotion and frustration.

Mamoru lifted his head; his slow actions were full of on coming remorse. His watering eyes connecting with Usagi's dry ones. She glared at him; he could see the hatred aimed at him. He searched her any part of his Usako's bright glow but found nothing but dull death. His head fell again through deep depression and desperation.

A betrayed sob escaped his tight throat. He knew his Usako was long gone.

His head snapped up once more, his eyes blurred and watery but strong and firm.

"I cannot let you take over this world Usako…Gomenasai…" Another sob escaped his lips. Usagi smirked at him.

"Your not going to attempt to destroy your beloved Serenity, are you Endymion? How cruel…" She pouted mockingly.

Mamoru looked away from her eyes and looked at Chibi-Usa who was buried in Minako's arms.

"I love you," He mouthed to her. The little girl nodded her head, sobs shaking her tiny frame. She mouthed back "I love you to" Then she gave him a small nod, silently telling him that he was doing the right thing.

He closed his eyes for a second, stopping the tears that threatened to spill over his barriers. He opened them again and looked at Minako and James.

They both nodded at him, telling him that he had to do it… for the good of the world.

Usagi watched with slight worry but deep wonder. _He wouldn't try and kill me…would he? _She thought, her eyes shot to his powerful pulsing crystal in his hands and she took a deep breath.

"Im sorry Usako" Mamoru whispered staring at the black haired princess infront of him. Suddenly his strong beam started to glow brighter and he concentrated on his love for her and their love for the world.

His beam gradually begun to overcome Usagi's and her eyes narrowed with determination and pure detestation

"Im going to kill you slowly so you feel the pain that I felt when you all turned against me! Then when you're near your death bed I will torture that little girl and you'll have to watch her slowly bleed to death and cry for her precious father!" Usagi spat, glaring at the armoured prince infront of her.

Chibi-Usa gasped and shivered and Minako's hold on her tightened.

Mamoru's eyes widened and his energy grew stronger and more powerful "You will do no such thing Usako," He said calmly, but tears were threatening to spill over his barriers once again.

Usagi smiled "Just watch me" Her beam suddenly exploded and cut through Mamoru's like a knife in butter. Mamoru gasped as he struggled to keep her fatal weapon away from him.

Beads of sweat and a strained look plastered his face, pain obvious in his eyes as he battled to save the world from this now evil princess. Minako suddenly let go of the little girl in her arms and stumbled to her feet.

"He needs help" She said

James a Chibi-Usa nodded, they both got up and ran over, beside the prince.

Mamoru looked shocked and shot a concerning glance at Chibi-Usa. The little girl gave him a strong determined look in return and he sighed.

Chibi-Usa held his firm but trembling arm that was busy wielding his crystal while James held the other one, Minako took hold of Chibi-Usa's hand and they all closed there eyes, starting to channel their energies through Mamoru and into the Golden Crystal.

Usagi's eyes widened when she saw the others helping and she took in a sharp intake of breath before thrusting more of her energy into her strong beam.

"Nobody's going to kill me…I'm invincible," She screamed fiercely

"You're human Usagi-Chan… just like us…you can feel what we feel…emotions and pain… you bleed just like us…" Minako stated gently

"We'll see" The black haired evil being smirked

Minako looked at Mamoru and he looked back. They shared a troubled look and a tear fell from Mamoru's shimmering midnight blue eyes. Minako nodded silently and he turned away from her with a disgusted look plastered on his face.

He stared at the woman a few feet away from him who was throwing all of her energy into destroying him. Another tear fell from his eyes as his hands shook with swallowed sobs.

" VENUS POWER!" Minako suddenly screamed making Usagi jump, her attention focused on the now orange Senshi and her eyes narrowed

"MARS POWER!" James shouted feeling Rei's presences beside him and giving him her energy, a peaceful smile rested on his lips, as he suddenly felt warm and tranquil.

"CHIBI-MOON POWER!" Chibi-Usa yelled, she felt Mamoru's hand squeeze hers reassuringly as she transformed into a pink and silver sailor Senshi uniform.

Mamoru smiled lightly, pride in his eyes as he watched his future daughter close her eyes with concentration. Another tear fell down his cheek, if this worked this would be the last time he ever saw his daughter again for she would not exist.

His attention turned back to the struggling princess; knowingly his energy had strengthened and was quickly over coming Usagi's. It was nearing her, scorching her delicate but evil body.

She hissed as she felt the overwhelming surge of energy edging closer and closer towards her. A sudden volt of power shot through her and out of her pulsing grey hands.

The armoured Mamoru let out a struggled shout as he fort to stand his ground. Beads of sweat descended from everyone's troubled, stressed brows.

"We can do this…" James whispered, his eyes shut tightly full of concentration and purity.

"We have to do this…" Sailor Venus shuddered with a slight chill. Her energy was being drained slowly but surely.

"We need to do this…" Sailor Chibi Moon murmured, taking in a deep breath and straining to give her father all of her power and energy.

Mamoru felt everyone's energy group together suddenly as he glowed pink, red and orange creating a massive peaceful glow that surrounded him and the others. His ray full of pure good chopped up several foot of Usagi's similar evil beam.

Usagi gasped, he was getting stronger and she was getting weaker. She was loosing.

Mamoru's shaking hands struggled to stay steady.

"CHIBI MOON POWER" Chibi-Usa screamed suddenly, tears pouring down her face as her eyes snapped open.

"VENUS POWER" Minako screamed along with the little girl as her eyes filled with determination but deep sorrow and pain.

"MARS POWER" James squeezed Minako's hand gently. His own eyes were hard with revenge however a deep depression settled beneath that as he channelled his last ounce of energy to his prince.

"GOLDEN CRYSTAL POWERRR!!!" Mamoru suddenly yelled, his tearful gaze met Usagi's blank but shocked one.

He watched as his strong powerful pulsing beam slammed into her petite body. A piercing agonising screech filled his ears as he watched the woman he loves, a few feet away from, die with such suffering and pain coursing through her small body.

Tear after tear fell down his cheeks, salty tears mixing with the dripping sweat, showing his hard work at destroying the one person he had ever loved and lived for.

His eyes followed the dying body as it fell with a thud onto the floor, writhing in utter shear torture and blinding pain. Her head turned as she looked up into Mamoru's distraught dark blue teary eyes.

"Im so sorry Usako" He gasped as sobs wracked through his strong muscular frame causing him to shake uncontrollably. He could barely hear Minako and Chibi-Usa crying behind him as James sniffled with loss.

A sudden light-filled Usagi's eyes, her hair erupted like a golden blonde waterfall, it fell around her dying cold body. She stared up at Mamoru through proud and understanding crystal clear blue eyes. Love shone through her windows clearly.

Mamoru's eyes widened. He ran and dropped beside her, picking her up as the golden light around them faded. A small smile graced the princess's lips, blood trickled down from the corner of her small pink mouth as the light from her eyes faded for the last time and he felt her go limp in his strong but shaking arms.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Mamoru yelled violently into the night's sky, sobs caught in his throat as he struggled to breath. His armour around him melted away as he became Tuxedo Kamen. He held her close, sobbing into her broken and bruised cooling body. Suddenly the weakness invaded his senses and he fell back slightly, he gently set Usagi on the ground and fell with a thud next to her as he was about to drift out of consciousness.

"Daddy…" A weak pitiful scared cry brought him back down to earth, his hair swung around him as he turned to see Chibi-Usa staring down at her hands as she slowly started to fade away.

"Chibi-Usa!" He cried, he gathered all the energy he had left and urgently crawled over to her gathering her in his arms. "I am so sorry Chibi-Usa…" He began to sob again.

Chibi-Usa smiled as lifted up a weak hand to rest on his cheek.

"Daddy I love you so much, I am grateful for the time I had with you guys. Don't blame yourself! You had to do it!"

Mamoru smiled through tears down at the little girl in his arms

"You are truly just like your mother" He laughed but sobbed at the same time.

Chibi-Usa giggled as tears trickled down her chubby rosy cheeks.

"Minako-Chan, James…" She called softly, trying to look around to see them.

"We're here Usa…" Minako bent down and held her chilling hand as James leant over her.

"Thank you for everything, and for saving my mommy from evil even if it didn't turn out the way I planned you still saved her. Arigato." She took in a weak deep breath "I love you both…" She wheezed, fading away even more "I love you papa" She whispered before finally fading away leaving Mamoru's shivering arms empty.

"I love you to Chibi-Usa" Mamoru cried into his bare arms.

Suddenly, Minako and James fell to the floor with exhaustion. Mamoru raised his weak, nearly dead, golden crystal and raised it to Usagi's body. Her body suddenly lifted off of the ground and was gently set down next to Mamoru. He held her cold hand and laid on the floor next to her and the other two. One big sob choked him as he struggled to breath with intense feeling of utter loss and desperation.

"At least we went out with a bang" Chimed Minako, a lonely tear fell down her face.

"Thank you guys…" Mamoru gasped through short breaths as tears still poured like rivers down his cheeks.

"Are you guys ok?" A new voice asked suddenly.

James smiled. "We're dying…" He stated simply

"You sacrificed you're lives for the earth… we all thank you and are truly grateful"

Mamoru raised his tired eyes to a brunette haired middle-aged woman with worried green eyes.

He let out a shaky sigh and half smiled.

"Everything's going to be ok now…" He breathed, his eyes finally falling shut. He grip on Usagi's hand released, as he let out his last short breath.

"Sayonara, Mamoru-San, James" Minako whispered before she also closed her eyes and went limp

"Im coming firefly" James smiled into the sky above them and suddenly let go, his head falling to the side and his eyes fluttering shut.

The brunette woman let out a gasp as she stumbled back. Reporters and camera crews started to emerge from the safety of the alleys surrounding the destroyed street before them. A blanket of sorrow and mourning lay over the distraught but grateful city.

A thunderous applause erupted from everyone in the street as civilians cried for the loss of the brave hero's.

Back in the safety and warmth of buildings Motoki sobbed with both grief and pride as he watched the dead bodies of his friends and the hero's of Tokyo and the world.

Ikuko wiped her eyes fiercely, watching her daughters broken body. She had only just twigged that she had been Sailor Moon the legendary Sailor Senshi that fought evil. She grabbed her coat and headed to the arcade, still crying, as she knew someone who would have the answer and comfort to her questions.

Together Ikuko and Motoki held each other as they shared their heartache and despair of loosing their loved ones but in return Tokyo was safe from the Dark Kingdom once again, but this time it felt like for the first time in a long time that there was actually going to be some peace throughout Japan and Earth.

AN: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNN So what do you think so far?? This story if not over yet!!!! A couple more chapters to go yet hehehe xxx


	29. The End

**AN: Omg finallly!!!!!! The FINAL Chapter is up!!!!!! Only took me two months! lol! ohhh im sorry guys but im imensly busy!!! Its crazy! But finally i have finished it and it is for you all to enjoy reading! The final climax!**

**Please review guys xxxx**

**I really hope you enjoy this chapter! i worked really hard on it! I have loved writing every second of this story and i really do wish you guys enjoyed it to **

**Sooo anyway! i've kept you long enough with my baubling, lol!**

**Please read and enjoy!... **

100 years later

"I am so late!" A girl around the age of 16 cried with annoyance, her feet hurriedly jumped down the steps towards the dirty popular subway of New York City. Her shoulder length blonde hair swayed behind her and she swerved in and out of people. She saw her destination and the doors that were about to close causing her tardiness to decrease.

"No!! No!! No!! Hold it! please wait!!" She wailed, begging the closing doors to re-open. She ran towards the train that would take her to school.

A large strong hand pulled the doors back open for the blonde as she ran to it. She looked up into deep midnight blue eyes that she could easily drown in, her breathing fastened and an unknown feeling spread through her. The empty void deep within her, that had haunted her through her life, filled slightly.

"Thank you…" She smiled as she entered the cart filled with adults carrying briefcases, newspapers and students with book bags.

For a second their eyes connected but he broke it with a returning, almost arrogant, smirk that she could have sworn she'd seen before. It annoyed the hell out of her and she scowled at him slightly.

"Your welcome," He muttered taking his place on a seat opposite the one the blonde had taken. She watched him pull out a newspaper from his smart and expensive looking briefcase.

She took this opportunity to properly study him. She started from his smart black shiny shoes up his strong looking legs hidden by black trousers and his muscular chest that was clearly shown beneath the dark blue shirt he was wearing underneath a white tie and black blazer. His strong chiselled outlined jaw faced down as his thick ebony hair fell into his eyes as he read the front page.

He took her breath away.

His eyes suddenly darted up to hers and connected for the second time in the past five minutes. She was sure everyone on the train could hear her heart beating like a big dramatic drum stuck in her throat.

"Can I help you?" He asked, noticing her looking at him.

A faint blush rose to her cheeks, realising she had been caught in the act.

She shook her head and broke the gaze, paying attention to the dirty floor beneath her.

He eyed her cautiously, her crystal clear blue eyes had pierced him for reasons unknown and when he felt her eyes on him his soul jumped with anxiety and a new excitement he had never felt before. Her eyes were now hidden by thick long lashes, which were now pointed towards the ground.

He studied her small petite frame and her luscious sun kissed hair. She was clearly a lot younger than him and he scowled inwardly at the thoughts running through his head.

He had the overwhelming urge to ask her her name, but he decided against it. Suddenly the train stopped and he heard her let out a sigh of relief as the doors opened and people started to exist. She jumped up just as he did. His newspaper fell to the floor along with the contents of what was inside her noticeable ripped book bag.

"Just my luck," He heard her growl.

At the same time they both bent down and reached for their fallen items.

His large hand brushed against her small soft delicate one and electricity and familiarity shot through them both like a volt of energy. She gasped and jumped back slightly, not pulling her hand away from his.

Their eyes locked and connected, both dived into each others souls as memories of their previous lives flashed through their minds and hearts.

**Flash Of Memories**

"Don't! Just don't!" Usagi's voice was breaking as the unshed tears built up, threatening to spill over her barrier.

"Usagi let me explain…" Mamoru begged holding out a hand to grab her arm gently, she dodged it and backed away slowly

"You don't need to…" with that she ran off.

**Change of Memory**

The pink haired girl out stretched her hand towards Emerald and was about take her cold bony hand when a warm body threw herself in the way.

Everyone gasped to see Serena standing between Chibi-Usa and Emerald with her arm's outstretched.

"You can't have her," Serena growled

Emeralds laughter filled the living room and everyone flinched

"Who are you exactly?" Emerald laughed

"Im her mother" Serena muttered, instantly Serena turned into Usagi, With long Odango's and her old school uniform that was to small for her, her eyes flooded with warmth and determination

**Change Of Memory**

"Im fine you guys" She gave them all a bright smile, she stumbled slightly, almost loosing balance and they were all at her side as quick as a heart beat. Tux put an arm under her back and an arm under her legs and picked her up swiftly, knowing she was weak.

"I knew that you would come for me" Usagi smiled, snuggling into his arms.

"I will always come for you Usako, I love you," He said, smiling down at her as she yawned.

"I love you too Mamo-Chan, Minna…"

The Senshi smiled as the princess fell asleep in the arms of the one she loved.

**Change Of Memory**

"You want me to live with you?" She asked blinking several times

He nodded again then took her hand in his "I love you Usako, I want you to move in with me"

Usagi beamed, leaping into his awaiting arms, knocking him back slightly. His grin widened

"Yes! Yes! Yes!!!" She yelled excitedly "Of course we'll move in with you!!"

Chibi-Usa squealed happily and she ran and hugged Usagi's back eagerly.

**Change Of Memory**

"NANI! Nooooooo!" He dropped to the floor dramatically and spread out his arms. "Not more boxes!!"

"Hai, more boxes" Usagi grumbled, bowing her head so her bangs fell over her eyes.

Mamoru sat up and stared at the petite woman infront of him. "Are you sure? How many boxes could one woman have?? Really??" He asked again, his eyes pleading her to say no.

Usagi lifted her head "Nope, I was just saying that to wind you up" She broke out into hysterical laughter as Mamoru's eyes widened.

"Right that's it!!" Mamoru got up and stormed over to Usagi. She stopped laughing and squeaked. She began to run away, however, she wasn't quick enough, Mamoru's large strong arm wrapped around her small waist and pulled her towards him.

"You're gonna get it now" He growled as she squirmed in his arms squealing, with his free arm he started to tickle her. She screamed and giggled helplessly, thrashing around trying to be freed. Tears poured down her cheeks as her sides started to ach.

"S…Stop it Mamo-Chan!!!" She pleaded through giggles. He grinned and continued to tickle her. "Put," Giggle "Me," another giggle "Down!!" her demanded, more tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Ahem…" A feminine cough made them freeze. They both looked up to see Chibi-Usa standing a few meters away from them with her arms folded and tapping her foot impatiently. "Are you children quiet finished?" She asked. Mamoru let go on Usagi and bowed his head in shame. Usagi grinned with triumph, then her grin soon faded when she saw the expression of her future daughters face. She also bowed her head.

"Yes Ma'm," They both mumbled together

**End Of Memories**

The blonde gasped, snapped out of her revive and fell back into her bottom.

"Mamo-Chan…" She whispered in Japanese. Tears filled her blue depths as images of dying Senshi and Generals imprinted themselves on the inside of her eyelids.

**Flash To Memory**

"IIIIIIIIIIEEEE" Usagi screamed with fury, spit evaded her mouth as she quickly raised her hands and opened the palms.

Jupiter suddenly felt stabbing pains jab at her as she felt herself getting flown through the air. She felt the impact of the cold dirty ground and then she saw darkness.

**----**

Mercury looked up with the sound of her name and she gasped as she saw Usagi open her palm. It was to fast for her to move, just as she was bracing herself for the pain she saw a body jump infront of her and take the blast.

The body fell to the floor and stayed motionless on their front. Mercury stared at the limp body infront of her and felt her breath leave her as she stumbled back, realization hitting her hard. She started to shake violently she covered her mouth with her quivering hand.

"Z…Zack…"

**----**

A piercing painful scream suddenly filled the air. The shield around Mamoru broke as they all saw the Senshi of water crumble to the ground, motionless.

**---- **

Mars landed a few inches infront of James, her eyes were closed and her face was swollen from the attacks being thrown at her. She was bleeding furiously from the stub that once used to be her arm. 

Her eyes opened, they were watery and full of pain. Her violet stare connected with James's and he let out a cry as she gave him a brave smile.

"I love you," She mouthed before her eyes closed and her head fell with a small thud against the cold and dirty road beneath them.

------

Kyle leapt infront of Venus, with Nate on his arm, just in time for the ball full of cruel power to crash into them and send them flying backwards into Venus. She landed on the hard concrete, winded and aching. She let out a small scream as she pushed the bodies off of her.

------

Her eyes snapped open and she opened her palm, blowing up the ground inches away from the black cat. Luna flew through the air and crashed into a wall near by. Her crumpled body ploughed into the ground as she laid there motionless.

-----

Diamond smiled and sent a huge green energy ball towards the white feline. It slammed into his small body and he flew back and smashed into the same wall Luna did. There he lay dead next to his only true love.

**End Of Memories**

Her eyes were wide as dinner plates, filled with shock and confusion. His eyes matched hers as he simply stared at her.

"Am I dreaming?" She breathed staring at the shell-shocked man infront of her.

Tears welled in both pairs of eyes as his face screwed up with disbelief and guilt.

"U…Usako?" His barely audible shaking voice managed to stutter out.

They continued to stare at one another. The memory of the excruciating pain that she felt when she died lingered on her tight smooth skin.

**Memory Flash**

His eyes followed the dying body as it fell with a thud onto the floor, writhing in utter shear torture and blinding pain. Her head turned as she looked up into Mamoru's distraught dark blue teary eyes. 

"_Im so sorry Usako" He gasped as sobs wracked through his strong muscular frame causing him to shake uncontrollably. He could barely hear Minako and Chibi-Usa crying behind him as James sniffled with loss._

_A sudden light-filled Usagi's eyes, her hair erupted like a golden blonde waterfall, it fell around her dying cold body. She stared up at Mamoru through proud and understanding crystal clear blue eyes. Love shone through her windows clearly._

_Mamoru's eyes widened. He ran and dropped beside her, picking her up as the golden light around them faded. A small smile graced the princess's lips, blood trickled down from the corner of her small pink mouth as the light from her eyes faded for the last time and he felt her go limp in his strong but shaking arms._

**End Of Memory Flash**

She rubbed her arms unconsciously, not breaking eye contact with her former love and reason for her death.

"I remember…" She blinked, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"…Everything…" He finished her sentence.

Both stood up at the same time their destinations forgotten.

She looked around them, snapping out of their gaze. People that were there before were no longer. Now different people were pilling into the small carriage.

"We should go…" She whispered

She started to walk away, out of the train and out of the subway with a hesitant man trailing behind her.

When they were out of the subway she turned to him with tearful eyes.

"I was evil…" She gasped, a tear falling down her cheek. "I killed… everyone…"

He just stared at her, afraid that if he didn't then she would disappear.

"I…it wasn't…you" He replied, his eyes drifted along her heart shaped face. She was just like she looked back then, minus her Odango hair.

She could see the guilt and sorrow in his midnight blue eyes that were glistening with unshed tears. She could almost hear his inner haunting thoughts ringing in her ears.

"You had to do it…" Her voice was slightly stronger now, his eyes snapped from her small pink mouth to the windows to her soul.

"I…" He started but was cut off with her blonde shaking head.

"It wasn't me… if you didn't do it then the earth would have been destroyed…" She comforted, she took a small step closer to him, her eyes not leaving his uncertain eyes.

"How are we here…?" He asked in a small whisper, he ached to hold her, to caress her lips with his own.

She shrugged, looking around the busy streets of New York City.

"My name is Serena in this life time…" She laughed slightly "Ironic isn't it?" Her mind flashed back to her previous life of when she ran away to England.

The corners of his mouth twitched slightly as he nodded slowly.

"My names Darien…" He looked into her kind warm eyes as a tear escaped his barrier.

They were both overwhelmed, confused with what to do… what to say… How to react…both wanted so much to just bury their heads in each other's arms and never emerge again.

"Do you think the others were reincarnated?" She asked her eyes filling with tears of guilt and sorrow again. Tear after tear fell down her rosy cheeks.

His eyes widened at the sight of her broken heart and his soul ached for her grief.

"The generals…Luna…Artemis…" She choked back a sob

He took a brave step towards her and drew her into his trembling arms. She sobbed into his strong comforting embrace. She had been missing something all her life without realising what she was missing until this moment.

He had also felt the emptiness inside him that had all of a sudden disappeared.

"Im so sorry Usako" He gasped into her soft blonde hair, tears also falling down his cheeks.

They cried in each other's arm for a while when suddenly everything around them went deadly silent.

They pulled away from each other only enough to look around. Everyone was still, the cars… the people…. The birds…. even the traffic lights weren't changing.

"What the hell?" He frowned, unconsciously holding on to her tighter. She shared his confused and worried look. She had no form of transformation in this life time. If it was a Youma she was only an ordinary teenage girl with no powers.

"Relax your highnesses," A soft calm serene voice echoed around them.

They looked around alarmed, the voice sounding slightly familiar to them both.

Suddenly a woman with long green hair appeared in front of them. She was wearing a sailor suit and realisation hit the couple.

"Sailor Pluto…" He frowned.

She was wearing a kind smile and was eyeing them both.

"The timeline has been restored," The Senshi stated simply

The frowns on both of the couple's faces deepened.

"What do you mean? W…We…d…died…" Serena stuttered

"You two meeting here today was not by coincidence it was merely destiny finding its rightful path again…Certain events in your previous lives were not meant to happen in the way that they did so the timeline had to reset itself in order for the final outcome to occur…"

"I don't think I understand…"

"You didn't think your book bag was ripped and the contents fell on top of Endymion's by coincidence did you? You were meant to meet…meant to touch for you're memories to be recovered and for you to restore the timeline…"

Darien smiled slightly and looked down at the blonde in his arms.

"You are both soul mates and in any life time you will find one another," Sailor Pluto stated, "It is your destiny's and fate in one power to bring you both together,"

Serena grinned up at him and her arms that were placed on his chest drifted to around his waist and she held him closely.

"So now it is time to put order back into the timeline…"

Both royals looked at the Senshi.

"Wait a second… is there still going to be Crystal Tokyo?" He asked

Pluto smiled "Yes, you have your memories and your powers are still with you but to be able to use them a special event must occur for you to connect to those powers once more. Then Crystal Tokyo will form and the great sleep with fall upon the world."

"And Chibi-Usa?" Serena asked, she took in a deep breath and awaited the Senshi's answer.

"Will be born" She replied with a grin

The blonde screamed with relief as tears poured down her cheeks, she hugged Darien even tighter and he smiled as tears of joy fell down his strong face.

"Thank god…" He sighed

"What about the others?" She asked

"Are reincarnated and living normal lives without any memories of their past… there memories will be restored after the important event that needs to take place…"

"How do we unlock our powers?" Serena asked once she had gathered herself.

"I am afraid I cannot tell you for it is an event you must discover on your own…do not fear Princess Serenity all will fall into place in time,"

The blonde nodded with understanding and rested her head on Darien's chest. She stared at the green haired Senshi.

"Now I must bid you both goodbye and leave. I have deserted my post too long already. Good luck to you both and remember that your love is everything," She bowed and gave them a smile, which they returned whole-heartedly.

"Till we meet again," Then she disappeared and the noisy busy streets of New York returned to there day.

Serena let out a sigh in Darien's arms.

"What event do you think she was talking about?" She asked the ebony haired man

Darien also let out a sigh and looked down at the blonde in his arms. He was just so happy to have her back, alive and Usagi again even though she was Serena in this life time she still had Usagi's personality and looks. He rubbed her shoulders comfortingly.

"Chibi-Usa lives…" She murmured with true happiness

Darien smiled. "Yeah… she does…" His eyes flickered as the memory of her fading away in his arms flashed through his mind. He took a deep breath and shook his head trying to rid himself of the haunting image.

"You are forever my knight in shining armour" Serena stated cheesily then she blushed and giggled. "How corny!" She cringed then her face turned serious as she looked into the deep blue eyes of her past love. "But true…" She smiled up at him.

Darien was taken back. But he killed her… he destroyed her with his golden crystal…

"But I…" His protests were cut off by her strong, thick tearful voice

"No buts Mamo-Chan! You saved me from the evil that was possessing me… you didn't kill me at all you only freed me and saved me from the internal suffering that was overwhelming me and hurting me" She stated, a tear falling down her cheek. "You done a brave and heroic thing, you saved this planet and our love!"

Darien stared at her.

"Forgive yourself! Baka!" She grinned through tears as he smiled, tears of his own pouring down his cheeks. She reached up and softly brushed them away, her soft small hand lingering on his strong masculine face.

He looked down into her beautiful crystal clear teary blue eyes. Gently she pulled his face towards hers slowly and cautiously. Darien's eyes widened as her lips edged closer to his. He jumped at the opportunity and closed the gap between them.

Relief, electricity and pure happiness shot through both bodies as there lips brushed softly and eagerly. They needed this. Both making up for the lost love they had been deprived off, Darien deepened the kiss as sparks flew.

Bright silver mixed with gold spread from their connected lips and surrounded the pair, bathing them in a loving, calm and tranquil aura that sent peace throughout the city of New York. Time froze the world once again as the couple devoured each other.

Somewhere in the world 4 girls and 4 men let out horrifying painful gasps as memories and images invaded their minds. Flash after flash after flash coursed through their heads and their souls as they watched their lovers die and experienced the pains of their own deaths again.

Then a final peaceful image filled their senses as they watched their former Prince and Princess renew their love for each other through a single deep and meaningful kiss. A silver and gold aura surrounded them, filling the others with serenity and reassurance.

Then they were returned to their lives. Each had a smile rested on their faces, teleporting away leaving behind a glow of their respected and representing colour.

When Darien and Serena finally broke apart for air they felt their powers return to them with an overwhelming surge of energy. A surge wind surrounded them; Darien's short ebony hair blew wildly as Serena's shoulder length hair flew around her.

They held hands at arms length and stared at each other through dazed and serene eyes. 8 confused people suddenly appeared around them.

Everyone looked around with gasps of shock but joy.

Serena's eyes filled with tears as she looked at each person and drank in there presence.

"Oh…my…god…" The blonde Minako look alike gasped, she leapt on Serena and hugged her tightly, everyone followed suit and they all joined into a huge hugging session, all either crying or nearly crying with relief, sorrow and joy.

Serena sobbed in their arms as flashes of their murders filled her mind like haunting hallucinations. Unconsciously she held the former blonde Senshi and the former raven haired priestess tighter.

"Im so sorry you guys!" She sobbed into their comforting warm arms.

"It wasn't you Usagi-Chan!" The blunette former genius cried, tears pooling down her pale cheeks as she hugged the backs of the tall amazon and a former general named Kyle.

When they broke away from each other to breath and to wipe their red eyes they all looked at each other. The raven-haired girl leapt on a blonde haired man who hugged her with a strong loving force. The brunette tall girl jumped on a strong taller brunette man who sobbed as he held her. The blonde haired bubbly girl just stared at a white haired man then all of a sudden let out a strangled cry and buried herself in his arms and finally the small shy girl with blue hair just smiled with teary eyes and let a long sandy haired man hold her tenderly and needingly.

Serena just smiled slightly, sobbing uncontrollably and shaking forcefully until Darien held her shoulder comfortingly letting her know he was there. She looked up at him and smiled, their eyes connecting and he smiled in return.

The former protectors of earth were sat gathered around a large table at a local New York café, time had continued as if nothing had happened and the group were laughing and catching up on their previous lives.

"How did this happen?" The blonde now called Mina in this life asked around the table, her eyes settling on Serena and Darien who were holding each other closely.

"I guess with Usagi and Mamoru's—I mean Serena and Darien's kiss it unlocked our memories with the power set between them…" The blunette still called Amy in this life time explained

"So we have our memories, do we have our powers?" The tall amazon called Lita asked Amy with a frown.

"According to Pluto we should do…assuming this was the event she was talking about… " Darien explained

"Well let's try it…try calling them…" The raven still called Raye suggested

Everyone looks at each other and nodded.

"MARS POWER" She screamed, her eyes were shut tight in concentration.

Apart from the strange looks she received from passer bys, nothing happened.

She let out a sigh.

"Now what?"

Everyone slumped over, trying to think of options to bring back their missed powers.

"Even if we do get our powers back, do we carry on as us in this life time? Or carry on as the Senshi that once lived 100 years ago…" The brown haired amazon asked

Everyone sighed.

"This is too confusing and overwhelming" James grumbled, his hold on Raye's hand tightened.

"We need Luna and Artemis" Mina sniffled

Serena looked at the blonde through startled eyes, she had suddenly remembered about the two wise felines.

"What do you think happened to them?" She asked the table full of people

"We were sent back to the moon unable to interfere with the timeline until it had been restored…" A new female voice echoed around them.

Everyone gasped and looked around them. There sat on the wall behind Serena sat one black cat and one white cat, both smiling widely with tears in their eyes.

"LUNA! ARTEMIS!" Serena screamed, leaping behind her and grabbing them both in a grip hug, sobbing sorry's and soaking their fur with wet salty tears.

"Serena! Calm down! You have nothing to be sorry for… hush little one…" Luna soothed, nuzzling her soft black head against Serena's wet flushed cheeks.

The girl hiccupped continuously as she sat back allowing the felines to breathe.

Everyone hugged the cats and greeted them with tears and smiles; Mina hugged Artemis fiercely and refused to let him go.

"How did you know Usagi's present name?" Zack asked curiously after the emotional reunion had subsided.

"We have been watching you all since you were all born again" Artemis explained

"However, we were unable to interfere for Pluto said it would mess up the timeline again and would send things out of balance so we had to wait until this day for us to return to you all" Luna smiled at the table and they all smiled back whole heartedly

"Do you know how we can retrieve our powers again?" Kyle asked

"Yeah, have you got a pretty brooch for me again, Luna?" Serena asked with stars in her eyes.

Everyone grinned at the blonde's perkiness.

"Unfortunately, no… but it will be easy to retrieve them…" Luna laughed

Serena pouted and Darien pulled her closer to him so she was almost sitting in his lap.

"How?" Nate asked, getting slightly impatient. He hated feeling so powerless and weak, unable to protect the one he most loves and cherished and unable to protect his Prince and Princess.

"And will I get my silver crystal back?! Is it destroyed!?" Serena cried all of a sudden

"Both you and Darien should retrieve your heirlooms back, do not fret Serena…" Artemis explained quickly

The blonde let out a sigh of relief and fell back into Darien's arms.

"Ok…. And how do we do that?" He asked

"Pluto?" Luna shouted into the air

Suddenly time froze and the purple Senshi appeared before them all.

Everyone smiled, remembering the time keeper from either their former life or from the silver millennium.

"Why do we need Pluto?" Mina asked "No offence,"

The older Senshi smiled "None taken… You do not need me but only the cover of time," She replied gracefully

"Ok, now join hands everyone" Luna ordered

Everybody around the table joined hands. As soon as the last couple connected a strong burst of wind and energy surrounded them all.

"Ok now one after another you must call your planetary powers, by doing this you shall be reawakening your powers fully and you will once again be able to protect the world from the forces of evil and go on to create Crystal Tokyo and within that Utopia and place full of only peace and love." The small cat smiled as she watched everyone close their eyes full on concentration and determination.

Everyone took in a deep breath and strong winds surrounded the circle, their hair flew around them as pieces of rubbish that once had a home on the ground circled around them too. As if on queue Raye screamed into the air:

"MARS POWER!" A pure red aura swallowed Raye, mixing with her dark raven hair.

"JUPITER POWER!" Lita embraced the feeling of her green energy over come her senses, as she held onto Nate's hand tighter.

"MERCURY POWER!" Amy was instantaneously enveloped in blue as calmness and serenity claimed her soul and her limbs.

"VENUS POWER!" Mina was soon surrounded by her signature orange colour of love aura and a peaceful smile rested on her face.

"GAUDIAN POWER!" The generals cried together, James glowed red as his grip on Raye's hand increased. Nate glowed the same dark green as Lita. An aqua blue that matched Amy's glow, surrounded Zack and Kyle shone a bright orange, the same colour as Mina.

"EARTH POWER!" Darien yelled as a fierce bright golden light shone around him, he suddenly felt his powers return to him fully with a filling sensation that left a small smile on his face.

"MOON CRYSTAL POWER!" Finally Serena screamed into the air as she felt the familiar radiant silver aura envelope her and embrace her, warmth spread throughout her body as she felt the sudden impact of her full powers returning to her.

"SAILOR PLANT POWER!" Everyone shouted together as one. Their eyes snapped open in unison, clear and focused.

Small golden wands flew out of nowhere towards the 4 Sailor Senshi and each caught it with a sharp movement. They felt suddenly complete, their hands were filled and they beamed.

Small disks in the shape of stars also flew out of nowhere towards the four generals. Each caught one and they stared at them through wide eyes.

In the middle of the small star were the planet earth and the planet of their specific lover over lapping it, around the two entwined planets was a large crescent moon. The generals looked at their lost loves and grinned along with them.

A steal tipped rose flew out of nowhere. A large strong hand caught it before it could go further. Darien stared at the pure blood red rose in his hand. He was back, tuxedo Kamen was back! His eyes drifted to an object that seemed to be floating behind his rose. It was gold and it was pulsing at him.

It was his Golden Crystal that he had used to destroy the one he loved the most.

Did he want it back? Did he want to be constantly reminded of the painful memories of what happened on that fateful day a hundred years ago?

Whilst Darien was fighting inner battles, a pink-circled brooch with a crescent moon sat in the middle of it flew at Serena.

She didn't catch it in time and it hit her on the head with a thud and she fell off her chair onto the floor with a wail, her brooch soon landing on top of her head once more and bouncing off of it to lay motionless on the cold ground infront of her.

"Your such a Klutz, Meatball brains" Raye pointed out dryly in English. Everyone else was laughing to themselves at the familiarity

"Shut up Raye!" Serena whined, she grabbed her pink brooch and pulled herself off of the ground onto her chair. A happy smile on her face was aimed towards the small trinket she held so carefully in her small shaky hands.

She turned nervously to Darien, hoping to get a nudge of support but instead she saw him staring at his Crystal with a puzzled and strained look on his face.

"Mamo-Chan… I mean…. Darien?" She corrected herself. When he didn't respond she lightly touched his arm. He jumped and his head shot towards her.

"Aren't cha going to take it? Or are you just going to stare at it all day…" She giggled

Darien blinked at her, then turned back to the golden treasure floating infront of him.

He carried on staring at it, unable to reach out to touch it. He just wanted all the painful memories and hurt to fade away.

"It's not going to bite Mamo-Chan," Serena exclaimed softly, then she whispered, "Any memories you have are in your head and your heart, not in your crystal. We can turn the bad memories into the good ones…" He shivered slightly. It was scary how she could read his thoughts. He looked at her and nodded, a smile gracing his firm lips.

He reached out and took the golden crystal, from there it slowly entered his body and his Golden aura disappeared, now he finally felt whole.

Serena grinned at him and he grinned back. The just stared into each other's eyes, drinking in their feel of each other and their presents loosing themselves.

"Come on meatball head! Open your brooch!" Raye shouted

The couple snapped out of their gazes and Serena stuck her tongue out at the raven-haired former priestess.

"Yeah come on Serena! Don't you want to unlock your powers?" Mina smiled

"Of…Of course I do…" Serena's attention focused back to the little pink broach in her hand.

"There's nothing to be nervous about Serena…" Lita encouraged

Serena looked up at the black cat with a set frown on her delicate face.

"What if its not there?" She asked through worried, scared eyes

"It has to be there otherwise your broach wouldn't have come to you…" Luna explained with a kind smile

"Oh…" The blonde muttered softly before adverting her eyes back to the broach.

"Can't you feel it Princess?" Kyle asked

"Well…umm…. not really…" She stuttered. She didn't miss the looks of concern each Senshi shot one another.

"There's only one way to find out Serena…." Amy urged

"You can do it" Darien's deep smooth voice rang through her ears and she all of a sudden gained confidence.

She reached out a shaky hand and cautiously opened the small pink broach. A gasp escaped her lips

"Its…. Its…its grey…." Her small voice whimpered helplessly.

She was right. The once bright pulsing radiant silver crystal was now a dull dingy dirty ugly greyish colour.

Darien leaned over and looked at it. His eyes widened.

"Pluto, should it be like that?" He asked

The green haired Senshi smiled warmly and comfortingly "Yes your highness, For the time it was used it was controlled by evil… it needs to be cleansed for it to regain its true power… try transforming, Princess,"

Serena looked up at Pluto through terrified eyes.

"Will I be able to?" Her small voice asked.

The woman nodded in reply with another smile.

"…Ok…." She took in a deep breath and held up the pink broach. She threw all her effort, energy and concentration into her crystal and her power. "MOON CRYSTAL POWER," She screamed as loud as she could.

A blinding pink and silver light exploded around her, everyone had to shield their eyes because of the intensity of the light. Serena was lifted high into the air as one by one her Senshi Uniform materialised on her body. Great power filled her as was finally lowered to the ground.

Everyone opened their eyes to stare at the legendary and well missed Sailor Moon.

Serena looked down at her familiar pink boots and blue frilly short skirt and let out a piercing high pitch, ear-bleeding scream that was unnatural for any being to do. She jumped up and down continually screaming happily.

"It worked! Im me! Im Sailor Moon again!" She shouted spinning around "MOON TIARA ACTION!" She shouted, throwing her powerful golden disk at a far away table where a china cup burst with the contents pouring all over the frozen customers.

"IT WORKS!!" She screamed, beaming happily. "Thank you Pluto! Thank you Luna! Thank you everyone!!!!" Then she ripped off her broach from her chest and opened it, inside was her powerful bright radiant silver pulsing crystal staring at her happily.

She smiled wider and jumped on a laughing Darien who hugged her eagerly. He swag her around as her sweet soft giggling lit his world once more. When he put her down she was still grinning widely.

"Everything's going to be ok," She stated, nodding her head and smiling at everyone. Everyone beamed back and nodded with reply, holding their lovers closer to them.

"Everything's fine," Pluto confirmed "The timeline is finally restored and you may now lead your normal lives to the full until the time is right for Crystal Tokyo to rise. If there are unfortunate enemies in the future then you are now prepared to battle if that situation might occur."

"Thank you Pluto," Serena bowed with gratitude, Pluto curcied back politely with a kind smile.

"Good luck to you all," She said gently.

"Farewell Sailor Pluto" Amy waved

"Goodbye!" Mina giggled holding Kyle close.

"Until next time, eh?" Raye grinned, hugging the purple Senshi close.

"Sayonara…" Lita bowed with a teary smile

"Thank you," Darien shook her hand gently and bowed his head slightly.

Pluto grinned and teleported away.

Serena turned to the group with a teary face.

"Whats the matter Princess?" Nate asked gently

"Its just a shame my past family cant be here," Serena replied, a tear falling down her cheek.

"But they will in the future." Luna explained

Everyone turned to her shocked.

"All your previous and current friends and family will be reborn in the future and you shall each know them all, either as your parents, friends or most loyal servants and part of the royal court." Artemis finished before the black feline with a smile.

"Im so glad!" Serena breathed.

Darien came up behind her and hugged her tightly to him.

"I love you," He whispered in her ear.

She shivered slightly and turned around in his arms with a bright smile.

"I love you too, my Endymion," She reached up and he lowered his head and their lips met for a blood boiling, heart soaring kiss that sent the earth shaking.

Everyone watched the lovers with teary smiles.

"What a perfect ending to a tragic story," Lita held her hand over her heart and Nate held her closer.

"No, What a perfect beginning," Mina wiped her eyes and hugged Kyle with all her might.

Time suddenly restored as passers-by watched 10 couples sharing an eager loving kiss and 2 cats rubbing noses tenderly, lovingly and finally peacefully. They smiled at the bright shining, calming aura reflecting from the warriors, that sent deep peace throughout the world.

The End


End file.
